


Puppy Love

by miwakulau1208



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And feels, Animal Abuse, Animals talking, But only animal to animal, First time posting here, Fluff, From Viktor's words, Gen, Have I said FLUFF?, Humans don't understand animal talk, I have FF account too, I'm a noob here, Love and Life, M/M, Not really graphic, Other, Read and love!, Social Media fanatics, Swear words from our angery smol kitten, Talking, anyway, first of all, fluff fluff fluff, how to tag?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwakulau1208/pseuds/miwakulau1208
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have been engaged for 4 years (with Yuuri winning gold for 4 years consecutively, almost completing the 5-year-win promise) but who says that they are ready for the next stage? Or more like, skipping one and going over the next? "Makkachin, what have you done?!" Get ready to meet the newest additions to the Katsuki-Nikiforov life and love!





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was a beautiful March morning. The sun was up and about, its rays hitting Yuuri in the face. Turning away from that, he smiled when he felt arms pull him closer to a bare chest and sighed blissfully. They were living in Viktor's apartment in St. Petersburg. He and Viktor have been engaged for four years, almost five when the Grand Prix Final begins. But that was still a long way to go.

He had been winning gold in the Grand Prix and Worlds for four years in a row, almost completing the five-year promise that he told Viktor. And they are ready to retire after the next season. They knew they are almost at their peak (Viktor admitted to him that it was getting difficult to do some jumps and the straining flexibility was sometimes killing him) and so, they decided that they will retire and leave professional figure skating for good.

Yuuri smiled and nuzzled his face on Viktor's neck for warmth when suddenly, he felt a familiar tongue hitting his cheek. He knew his face was now full of slobber. "Makkachin..." His eyes opened to see the brown poodle's face above his and Viktor's. "Good morning, Makkachin."

"Hm, you greet my dog first before me, huh?" Viktor teased and attacked Yuuri's sides with tickles.

"Viktor! Stop--haha--I give! I give!"

"Then tell me."

Yuuri smiled brightly at Viktor and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, _lyubov moya_."

Yuuri was pulled again into an embrace and he really did not mind. He never expected for this to happen all those years ago when Viktor Nikiforov, his idol, suddenly appearing in their _onsen_ and announcing that he will be coaching Yuuri himself. It was a dream come true. It was surreal but at the same time, he felt as if a puzzle piece clicked in its place and now, the whole picture was complete.

They were nudged again by Makkachin to get moving. Viktor laughed and scratched the back of his poodle's head. "Yes, yes. We are going to go to the rink today. Yurio wants us to train him."

"Oh no! Yurio!" Yuuri quickly turned to look at the alarm clock at the bedside table. "We're gonna be late! Yurio is gonna be so angry!"

The silver-haired man just laughed again. "He's used to us appearing fashiomably late, Yuuri. Let's stay in bed some more."

"Viktor!"

"Yuuri!"

Makkachin barked and inside his head, he was thinking, _'My owners are so cute but at the same time, annoying. I need a walk!'_ He barked again and wagged his tail happily when Yuuri stood up, patted his head, and went to the bathroom. He stared at his other owner who only opened his arms. He jumped into the bed and let Viktor cuddle him. _'I'm so much better than a good boy.'_

After freshening up in the bathroom and eating a quick breakfast, the three of them were now on their way to Viktor's old rink where they will coach Yurio. At first, it was only Viktor the blonde teen asked to coach him but figured, 'why not the both of them', and so, he also asked Yuuri and they both agreed albeit Yuuri warned that he might not be good with coaching. Yurio just scoffed and said, _"You only need to give me tips and help me with choreography. Not much work, right, Katsudon?"_ Yuuri then smiled at that.

Once they arrived at the rink, they left Makkachin by the heater near the ice and got ready to step on the ice. When they did, they were accosted immediately by Yurio.

"You're late! What the hell were you two doing before you came here?!"

"Oh Yurio, you're far too young to know that."

"Viktor!"

"Oh my god, I did not want to hear that! Ew! Yuck! You're such a bastard, Viktor!"

"If you three don't stop yelling, I'm kicking you out of the ice!"

"Sorry, Yakov." Yuuri apologized with a small bow and forced the other two to also say their apologies. "We'll just go over there and do some choreo."

"Fine, fine. And no more shouting! Yuri! Viktor!"

"Whatever."

"Right!"

Yurio didn't change much from when Yuuri first met the teenager at the bathroom after his utter defeat in his first Grand Prix Final. He was still very angry (although it became mild, Viktor said it was because of his 'Beka') and still likes cats. He was also very skilled and was practically Viktor Nikiforov version 2.0, even though he has not won gold in the GPF and Worlds (he was at the podium most of the time though).

Yuuri and Viktor were there to help Yurio when his body was transitioning due to puberty. It was difficult for the blonde who was not as flexible as before and grew a few inches. It made him unstable on the ice and his sense of balance was wrecked. They helped through it all (since they also went through that stage) and it made their relationship closer than a simple coach-student one.

"Oi, Katsudon, stop daydreaming and let's do some choreo!"

Yuuri blinked at the finger that was incessantly poking his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was daydreaming."

"You looked cute, _lyubov moya_." Viktor gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Still cute right now."

"No more kissing, damn it! Chop chop!"

"You took in Lilia's behavior too much, Yurio."

"Oh shut up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makkachin was let out to the garden outside the rink to answer the calls of nature. His owners just left the door open slightly for the brown poodle to come in when he was finished. He was happy that his owners trusted him to do that.

After relieving himself, Makkachin was about to go back inside when his doggy senses directed his attention elsewhere. _'Bird!'_ He did not expect to smell birds because he knew that they were migrating to other warm places. He ran towards the different smell and saw a crane on the gates of rink. He barked get some attention. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Oh, hey there." The crane cocked its head to one side. "I'm not doing great. I'm looking for my other companions. It would seem that I lost them."

Makkachin nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To China." The crane answered. "Do you know where that is?"

"I've been there." It was true because Viktor and Yuuri took him to China whenever they were part of the Cup of China. They do not leave him to others much because they worried that he might eat something bad again. "But I don't know how to get there."

"I see. What an odd dog you are." The crane laughed. Makkachin felt strangely insulted by that. "Well, that was a waste of time. I'll just go and look for the others. See you, idiot dog."

"Hey! Did you just call me an idiot?!" Makkachin barked angrily and ran after the crane. He managed to get out through the main entrance and chased the crane who kept laughing at his expense.

"You really are an idiot dog, aren't you? You can't catch me! You can never catch me!"

"I'll catch you, you'll see!" Makkachin kept running, dodging people and other obstacles at the street.

"Oh look, there they are. See you later, idiot dog." And with one last laugh, the crane soared upwards to the other cranes flying.

Makkachin whined and growled. "Damn it!" He then realized what he just did. "Oh no, I just went out the rink all by myself." He looked around him and remembered that he was sometimes walked here by Yuuri whenever the human wanted some bread. "Good thing it's familiar." He started sniffing on the ground, trying to make his way towards the rink before his owners freaked out.

But then, he smelled something different but it was as if it was familiar. _'What was that?'_ He continued sniffing until he reached a dark alleyway. _'Whoa, that's creepy. I like it!'_ He decided to walk in slowly, seeing trash and some rats. Luckily, he was not in a chasing mood anymore. Then, he heard heavy breathing and some whimpers. He followed those sounds and there, at a small corner, he found a poodle that eerily looks like him (they were also almost the same size) but only in a different color. Apricot-colored. _'And female.'_ He saw no sheath. But he was worried at the weird breathing, it was as if the other poodle was hurting. "Um, hello?"

"Who's there?!" The other poodle was startled at the sound, and stared at the hazy blob in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." Makkachin lowered himself to the floor so that he was at the same level as the female poodle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." The answer was fast, as if in automatic. "Now go away."

"Nonsense!" Makkachin whined out. "You are hurting, I can see!"

"I'm not hurting! I'm fine, okay?" The other poodle huffed and stood up shakily.

Makkachin noticed that. "Right. I'm supposed to believe that."

"Smart ass." The female poodle growled a bit, making Makkachin step back. "Now go away or I'll just leave myself." She then started walking little steps, shaking like a newborn fawn.

"You are definitely not fine." Makkachin ran towards her and felt the bones immediately. "You're so thin!"

"Shut up and don't touch me!" She tried to push Makkachin away only to tire herself out into a slump. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Because you really need help." Makkachin noticed the randomly-placed bald spots that poodles should not have unless they were groomed that way. He also noticed how thin and weak her face and body were. It was saddening to see her like this. "Don't worry. I'll take you to the vet. He can take care of you."

"No, leave me alone." The apricot-colored poodle tried to push the insistent nose away.

"No, let me help you." Makkachin pushed himself under the female poodle's body until he steadily stood up with her on his back. "You really are thin. I couldn't almost feel you're up there." The only sign that she was there was the way her bones was digging through his fur and skin.

"You're crazy." The other poodle shook her head but did not fight anymore. She was just too tired and the body under her was warm.

"Not really. You're crazy enough to stay out in this cold weather." It was March after all. Russia was prone to negative temperatures during that month. Makkachin started to walk slowly and steadily until he reached the street. "Alright, I'm gonna walk fast so you better hold on tight."

"I'll...try." The female poodle wheezed out, feeling light-headed all of a sudden. Everything was just a blur of colors.

 

Makkachin almost panicked at the feel of the body on his back becoming a dead weight. _'No, don't think dead!'_ "Just hold on!" He then started to brisk walk, careful not to jostle the other poodle too much.

If the people who walked in the streets were surprised by the running poodle that was chasing a bird earlier, they were definitely in shock when they saw the same poodle now carrying another poodle of a different color. It was so surreal. There were others who recognized the poodle as the famous Viktor Nikiforov's brown poodle and immediately took a picture and posted it in Twitter and Instagram with the hashtag 'MakkachinRescueDog'. It definitely went viral in just a few minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Finally. I made it!" Makkachin panted as he took a breather in front of the still open door of the rink. Despite the apricot-colored poodle being so thin that she was almost skin and bones, it was still a weight on his back and he was careful to not shake her up much since she lost consciousness at the middle of the trip. _'Hopefully, my owners won't freak out much.'_ He went in the rink and made it to the edge of the ice to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"Makkachin, what have you done?!"

_'Well, I spoke too soon about the freaking out thing.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all fabulous. Seriously. I'm loving the support here.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Makkachin, what have you done?!" Yuuri shouted as he ran towards the brown poodle carrying another poodle on his back.

"Did you know that he's practically viral right now?" Yurio told them. He scrolled through his feed full of pictures of Makkachin and the mysterious poodle. "He's been walking around the streets carrying a fucking dog."

"Where did you get her, boy?" Yuuri asked softly. He frowned when he touched the poodle after Makkachin put her down. "She's so thin, Viktor. And she's not breathing right."

"You're right." Viktor went to his old coach. "Yakov, I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah, take the car and get her to the vet." Yakov pulled out his car keys. "Make sure that you don't give it back with scratches!"

"Thank you, Yakov." Viktor couldn't resist giving his old coach a hug just to embarrass him.

"Get out of my sight, Vitya!"

Viktor chuckled a bit before he became serious. "Yuuri, let's go."

Yuuri nodded and let Viktor carry the apricot-colored poodle. He also thanked Yakov for letting them borrow his car. They have a car but they do not really use it when they only have to go to the rink. They prefer to walk so that Makkachin could have his exercise. Speaking of Makkachin...

"Makkachin, stay with Yurio for now while we take her to the vet, okay?" Viktor said with a smile. "Be a good boy." With one last goodbye from Yuuri, they were now off to the veterinary clinic.

Makkachin could only stare dumbly at the retreating backs of his owners until they disappeared. _'They just left me with Yurio?!'_

Mila, who was silently practicing at the other end of the rink, laughed out loud at Yurio's angry face. "Yuri the dogsitter! Yuri the dogsitter!"

"Shut up, Mila!" Yurio shouted and huffed. He stared down at Makkachin who whined as if saying, 'Take me there please'. "Ugh, why didn't you just go with them? Now my car will smell like a dog." Rolling his eyes, he knew he couldn't say no to Makkachin's pleading eyes. "Come on then! Diana can keep you company then."

Makkachin perked up at the name and eagerly followed the blonde teen who was still mad at the teasings coming from Mila. They reached the small beat-up green car that Yurio's grandfather gave to Yurio for his eighteenth birthday since his grandpa's back was constantly hurting that he couldn't drive anymore.

Opening the door, Yurio let Makkachin hop on to the backseat before closing it and going to the driver's seat with a sigh. _'Beka is going to flip when he finds out. Well, not flip but he'll definitely message me.'_ He and Otabek 'Beka' Altin have been friends for years and they kept in touch through texts and by following each other's social media accounts. Yurio was surprised when he first found Otabek's Instagram that it was full of quite aesthetically beautiful pictures (he blushed when he remembered thinking that Beka was so handsome at the picture of him at the airport). _'For someone so stoic and quiet in real life, he's so active in social media.'_

He heard a quiet beep and took out his phone from the pocket of his hoodie, seeing a message from Otabek.

 **[What's the story behind the photo?]** And there was an attached picture of the viral Makkachin Rescue Dog.

Yurio replied, **[Apparently, the mutt just picked up a random mutt and took it with him to the rink. Katsudon and Viktor already took her to the vet.]**

**[I see. Quite heroic.]**

**[I find it annoying. Ugh, I have to take the mutt to the clinic since he was whining at me. Damn Viktor for leaving him to me.]**

**[Good luck, _misiq_. *thumbs up emoji*]**

Yurio flushed at the nickname. Otabek started calling him _misiq_ (which meant cat in Kazakh) when Yurio accidentally called him Beka (he only called him that in his mind at the time). Otabek found the nickname 'okay' so he gave Yurio a nickname, too. **[Thanks, Beka.]** Then he heard familiar whining. **[FYI, I still hate Viktor for leaving his mutt to me.]**

At the continuous whining, Yurio groaned. "Alright, alright! Damn it." He stuck the key in and started the engine. Makkachin just barked happily and leaned in to lick the him on the face, making him grimace. "Oh my god, you just put slobber in me, you damn mutt! Ugh!" Wiping the saliva off with his hoodie sleeve (internally crying at the now-dirtied-with-dog sleeve of his growling tiger hoodie), he pressed on the pedal and started driving. _'You owe me big time, Katsudon, Viktor.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makkachin laid back on the seat and sighed as he felt the car begin to move. "Your owner is so weird." He muttered.

"Well, he's not normal to begin with." Diana (pronounced as deeAHNA), Yuri Plisetsky's black and white female siberian forest cat, stretched and laid beside Makkachin's warm belly. "And stop annoying him, you obnoxious beast."

Makkachin only chuckled and nuzzled Diana. He and Diana go way back when they were just young and their owners became rinkmates under Yakov's coaching. His first impression of the siberian forest cat was that she hated him and did not want to talk to him. But as time passed, Makkachin got used to her ways (which was eerily like her owner's) and came to trust her since she was the only animal he talked to many times. She also warmed up to him anyway so he was happy.

"What happened anyway? And where are we going?" Diana asked in curiosity.

"We're going to the vet clinic." Makkachin answered. "I saved a poodle from the alleyway and took her to Viktor and Yuuri."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Diana sat up and glared at Makkachin. "Did you just say, 'saved a poodle from the alleyway'? How the hell did you get there?"

Makkachin looked away with a small nervous laugh.

"Makkachin!"

"I chased a crane who was insulting me all the way out to the streets then I smelled her and she was so weak, Diana, you should've seen her. Her bones were clinging to her skin as if she lost all the layers inside her body. And she was mad at me for being so persistent but I couldn't leave her there alone. The weather was cold and she was weak and--"

"Yeah, alright, I get it." Diana placed her paw on Makkachin's snout to silence the loud whines. "You just had to be a hero, huh?"

"I'm no hero. I just didn't want to leave someone like her to die in a ditch."

"Yeah. And you don't call that 'heroic'? You're such an idiot dog."

Makkachin did not feel insulted at the comment. He knew that Diana was just trying to take care of him. "Guess what her color is."

"Color? She's a poodle, right? So...probably brown."

"Nope!"

"White?"

"Nope!"

"Black?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh, the way you answer is so fucking annoying." Diana laid back on the belly with a yawn. "Fine, I give. What is it?"

"She's apricot-colored."

"...How the fuck will I guess that, you huge piece of shit Makkachin?!"

Yurio, in the meantime, deadpanned when he quickly looked behind. Makkachin was barking so loudly it was as if he was laughing. Then, his cat looked so pissed as if someone insulted her and was smacking her paws on Makkachin's face. _'Ha! That's a good girl.'_ He loves his cat, Diana, because she's like his spirit animal, definitely sassy and does not take shit from nobody.

Diana growled one last time and lightly scratched the brown poodle at the belly. Makkachin yelped at that and pushed Diana away. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, who cares? I don't."

"Diana! You're so mean."

"You like me anyway."

"Heh, of course I do."

"...You smug little shit." Diana sighed and dropped down to the seat, feeling tired. "You always rile me up, stupid mutt."

"Sorry?" Makkachin flopped his head beside Diana's and bumped his nose on her head.

"You're still an idiot dog for saving a fucking poodle. I better like her or you'll taste the wrath of my claws."

"Yes, Diana."

"We're here!" Yurio announced as he parked and stopped the engine. "Let's go then." He stepped out of the car and waited for the two animals to go out before closing and locking the car.

Makkachin gulped as he stared at the exterior of the veterinary clinic. He was not like other animals who disliked going to the vet. The vet was a kind old man, much like Yurio's grandfather...only less stiff than the latter, and he always gave treats every after visit. Also, the clinic itself was full of color and happiness, as if it was a pediatrician's office. It never scared Makkachin but at that moment, he felt the apprehension. It made him anxious and scared.

Diana sensed that and softly placed her paw on his. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Makkachin nodded slowly. "I think so."

"She'll be alright. She seems like a fighter."

"I hope so."

When Yurio whistled, Makkachin and Diana shared one last look and walked in the veterinary clinic.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Yurio guided Makkachin and Diana to the reception desk where a young nurse was doing some paperwork. "I need details about the dog Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki brought here earlier."

"What is your relationship with them?" The nurse asked and pushed up the eyeglasses on her face.

"Um...they're my coaches."

"So you're not a relative. Or a family member."

"Oh come on!" Yurio groaned and slapped his hand down the desk, making the nurse jump. "Do you not know me? And the mutt?"

The nurse looked down and her eyes widened after seeing the brown poodle. "That's the viral Makkachin Rescue Dog! Are you the owner?"

"No, I'm not but he's Viktor's. Can we please just get a move on?"

"Well, they seem healthy enough and if he trusted you with his dog, then you deserve to know some details. The apricot standard poodle that was brought in earlier is still being checked on by the veterinarian so I will suggest that you go wait in the waiting room."

"Are you fucking serious?! I wasted time talking about nothing and that's the only thing you're gonna say?! Bull-!"

Makkachin barked loudly and began dragging Yurio through his clothes using his teeth. Diana, in the meantime, jumped on the blonde teen's shoulders to stop the swearing.

The nurse could only stare weirdly at the scene before disregarding it as one of her crazy illusions and decided on getting some coffee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yurio!" Yuuri stood up to meet the blonde teen halfway. "You actually came here?"

"It's because your damn dog was being annoying!"

"Oh Makkachin! Have you been a good boy to Yurio?" Viktor cooed as he hugged the brown poodle close to him.

"Oh hell no! He's been slobbering me since you left him to me!"

"But really, you didn't have to come here." Yuuri smiled and patted Yurio's shoulder. "Thank you for being a good friend."

Yurio blinked, blushed, and swatted away the hand. "Shut up." His cat only curled up in between his legs. He carried her up and stomped his way to a seat a bit far from where Viktor and Makkachin were being idiots. "And stop being embarrassing, damn it!"

"Alright, love, calm down." Yuuri chuckled and removed Makkachin to place him on both of their laps.

"But _lyubov moya_..."

"Love..."

"Ugh, disgusting. Get a room!"

"Yurio, manners!"

"Shut up, Viktor!"

"Excuse me but please no shouting in the clinic." An old man in a white coat admonished with a smile.

"We're very sorry, Doctor." Yuuri bowed his head a bit.

"How is she, Doc?" Viktor asked immediately in seriousness. Yurio also looked at the old man. Makkachin raised his head up to listen in the conversation.

"She is very malnourished and her body hadn't taken any food for a few days. She was actually on the brink of death if not for you two."

"Actually, it was Makkachin who took her to us then we took her here." Yuuri said with a proud smile.

"Well, that's amazing, Makkachin. Good boy." The old man patted the brown poodle on the head, earning him a happy bark as if saying, 'I'm better than a good boy'. At Yurio's lap, Diana rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"But she's gonna be alright?" Viktor asked worriedly. Poodles have always been his soft spot for many years in his life. He had lots of poodles that always died an early death however, when he got Makkachin who grew up to be so healthy and happy, it made him ecstatic. He did not want a poodle to die when he could have done something.

"Yes, she has to recuperate here in the clinic for a week with the proper medication and diet. When she becomes healthier and ready to go after a week, I can discharge her." Then, the veterinarian frowned. "However, there is the issue that this dog has no owner since she does not have any collar or other signs of having an owner. We cannot let her stay here forever. Somebody should be ready to adopt her or we would be forced to place her in the dog pound."

Makkachin gasped at that. _'No, not the dog pound!'_ He leapt off his owners' laps suddenly and started barking loudly. _'Understand me, Viktor, Yuuri! Do not place her in the dog pound! She'll get hurt and feel lonely and it will be horrible!'_

Viktor felt himself tear up as he watched his dog bark. "Oh Makkachin." He did not expect the brown poodle to be so...angry at the idea of the dog pound. It made him so proud and happy that his dog cared so much. He then turned to Yuuri. " _Lyubov moya_..."

"Love...Viktor..." Yuuri wiped off the small tears that leaked out of the corners of the bright blue eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yuuri, please." Viktor held on to the black-haired man's hands. "We can't let her be taken to the dog pound. It's just so wrong."

"Oh Viktor, she is a huge responsibility. Can we take care of her?"

"With the two of us, Makkachin, Yurio and his cat, and all of our other friends and family, we can take care of her! We will love her and cherish her. We will not hurt her or starve her. Only good things for her!"

Makkachin barked in agreement at that. _'That's my owner!'_

Yuuri then smiled widely. "Okay then. We'll adopt her."

"Is that your final decision?" The old man asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Viktor and Yuuri said at the same time and they hugged tightly. Makkachin bounced towards them and licked their faces in gratitude for saving her.

"Alright then. I have some other appointments right now." The veterinarian checked his watch. "Visiting hours are 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM and since it's late, you'll have to come back tomorrow to visit her. It will not be advisable to bring food as gifts so stick to nothing or at least, toys. Congratulations on your new dog, Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki."

"Oh my, it's really sinking in. We're going to have another poodle!" Yuuri exclaimed. His mind was already making plans on how they will take care of the new dog.

"Ugh, now there are two dogs that are going to slobber us." Yurio groaned but the shine in his eyes betrayed him.

Diana huffed but she was smiling a bit. "Well damn, Makkachin. You sure know your ways with your owners."

"Of course I do." Makkachin barked out a laugh. "I'm not a 'good boy' for nothing."

Diana laughed out loud at that but to the humans, she only looked like she was meowing a lot which made Yurio automatically rub her chin. _'Oh yeah, that's great.'_

"What should we name her?" Viktor asked, tapping a finger on his lips.

Yurio smirked. "You should name her 'Aprichin' or something like that." When there was a short silence, it made him nervous. "Hey, it was just a joke, damn it!"

"I don't care! I love it!" Viktor's blue eyes were practically sparkling and his mouth formed that familiar heart-shaped smile. "Oh Yurio, I knew you cared!"

"Shut up! It was just a joke!"

"It's an apt name for her because she's an apricot standard poodle and she's like twinning with Makkachin." Yuuri smiled and patted the brown poodle on the head.

 _'This is so amazing!'_ Makkachin barked happily and his owners laughed at his excitement. _'I'm so excited to have her in the family! Aprichin!'_

"Wait, you're seriously naming her that?!" Yurio shrieked at the sight of Viktor typing the name on the small text box in Twitter. "Oh my god, you're fucking serious!" He felt his phone vibrate and he knew it was probably Beka asking about Viktor's new tweet:

_**Welcome to the family, Aprichin! Also, thank you, darling Yurio, for naming her! *with heart emojis and tagging Yuuri and Yurio*** _

"What the fuck?! You didn't have to put that in!" Yurio could already see his fans 'Yuri Angels' forming all sorts of tweets.

"It's good for publicity!" Viktor winked.

"Hell no!"

"I'm going to post a tweet, too." Yuuri laughed as he typed in:

**_Who is Aprichin? Secret~~ *winking emoji*_ **

"You're just as bad as Viktor, Katsudon!"

"At least I don't post anything new every hour...unlike you two."

" _Lyubov moya_!"

"Katsudon!"

A security guard cleared his throat, stopping the conversation. "You three are too noisy. I will have to lead you out of here."

"We're so sorry, sir!"

"Sorry!"

"Ugh, I don't know these two."

Nonetheless, they stood up and with one last look at the door where Aprichin was recuperating, they got out to return to the rink. Makkachin and Diana could only snicker quietly at the happenings.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day, Viktor and Yuuri stopped their training and coaching by lunch time so that they will have time to visit Aprichin at the veterinary clinic. They invited Yurio to come with them but the blonde teen refused since he wanted to train more. However, Yurio told (or more like shouted at) them that he can visit any time he wants, typical of him.

Makkachin was so excited that he could not stop jumping up and down, pushing his owners towards their car. They started using it in Yuuri's insistence that they could not always borrow Yakov's, no matter how much the old coach's reactions to the thankful hugs amused Viktor.

"He's so excited, Viktor." Yuuri laughed as he unlocked the doors and let Makkachin in.

"I guess it's because he always wanted another dog companion." Viktor smiled sadly. "I couldn't afford another poodle. Well, I could, but I feel like I couldn't take care of him or her. I always left Makkachin alone in my assigned room whenever I have a competition and I don't want that to happen to another poodle." He chuckled wryly. "Now that I think about it, it's quite a screwed up thing, huh? I was so selfish and not to mention, I didn't care much about Makkachin's feelings."

"You couldn't have done anything anyway." Yuuri placed his palms on Viktor's cheeks, the latter nuzzling into them. "You were so busy. You were at your prime. Surely, Makkachin understands that and doesn't hold it against you."

As if for confirmation, Makkachin stuck his head out of the still-open door of the car and licked Viktor's hands. Viktor smiled at that and rubbed the brown poodle's head. "Makkachin is too good to me. And you too, _lyubov moya_." He took hold of the hands and kissed the knuckles, making Yuuri blush. "And did I just hear a past tense at the prime sentence? You're so mean to me, Yuuri."

"A-Ah..." Yuuri laughed nervously at the teasing. "You're not old, love. Stop saying that."

"Oh really?" Viktor smirked and loomed over the black-haired man. "Even though I swear I saw my scalp at the mirror this morning?"

"Even though." Yuuri said simply and stole a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go because Makkachin is whining."

Sure enough, Makkachin was whining loudly and scratching the car door.

"Alright, alright, you little tease." Viktor also stole a kiss on the lips. "Let's go and stop scratching the door, Makkachin."

_'Then stop flirting with Yuuri and let's get a move on.'_ Makkachin sometimes wished that his owners understood his barks.

"Right, let's visit Aprichin!" Yuuri clapped his hands and grinned.

They got in the car and started the drive to the veterinary clinic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The apricot-colored female poodle woke up and slowly looked at her surroundings. She saw white walls with charts and infographics on them that she did not bother to read. She felt the somewhat soft doggie bed under her and the needle pierced on her that has a tube attached to a fluid bag above her. Luckily enough, she did not panic. Well, not at once but she did when an old man came in.

_'Oh no, where am I? Who is he?'_ She whimpered and dipped her head low. She knew that this position always caused the least injuries.

"Oh dear, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." The veterinarian slowly knelt and held out his hand, letting the poodle sniff it. "I'm a veterinarian, an animal doctor. Two kind men brought you here and saved you. Actually, it was Makkachin who saved you."

_'Makkachin? Who's that?'_ The apricot-colored poodle laid down her head on the doggie bed after sniffing and assuming that the old man was true enough with his words.

"Doctor, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov are here to see you." A nurse suddenly said from the doorway. "They want to visit Aprichin."

"Lovely. Just in time." The old man stood up and groaned as he felt his joints ache. "I'm getting too old. Nonetheless, I will not stop caring and helping animals until my last breath." He smiled at the poodle who only stared at him weirdly. "They're here to visit you, dear. Just wait, okay? I'll check on you after they come in here." And then, he and the nurse were gone.

_'What just happened?'_ The apricot-colored poodle wrinkled her nose. _'And who's Aprichin? That's as lame as Makkachin.'_ She raised her head up when the door opened once more, revealing a black-haired man, a silver-haired man, and a very familiar brown poodle. _'Oh my god...'_

"Yuuri, look! Aprichin is awake!" The silver-haired man was chattering to the black-haired man.

"Yes, we can see that, Viktor." The black-haired man smiled.

"And she seemed much healthier than yesterday!"

"She's still quite malnourished but with the medications, proper diet, and exercise, she'll be up and about in no time." The veterinarian said when he knelt down again and felt the poodle's body. "Good thing that she doesn't have broken bones. However, she has bruises and bald spots which are bad signs."

"Will she be alright?" Yuuri asked in worry.

"Yes, she will be alright under my care. And hopefully, she will be happy under the both of you."

_'Wait, say what?'_ The female poodle was dumbfounded. _'What the hell is happening?'_

"You're gonna be part of our family!" The brown poodle barked happily, his tail wagging as he ran towards her. It made her panic a bit. "My name is Makkachin!"

"Calm down, Makkachin." Viktor chuckled. "Aprichin is still recovering."

"That's your name by the way." Makkachin smiled at the other poodle who could only stare in disbelief.

"What do you mean, that's my name?" The apricot-colored poodle narrowed her eyes at the brown poodle.

"My owners, Yuuri and Viktor, decided to adopt you so that you won't be taken to the dog pound. I heard it's scary there and I don't want you to go there." Makkachin laid down so that he was face-to-face with the other poodle. "Are you alright by the way?"

"Wait, hold up a second. My name is Aprichin and those two are your owners and they want to adopt me to be part of your family?" At Makkachin's enthusiastic nod, she deadpanned. "Did you plan this when you decided to carry me as if I was a damsel in distress?"

"Not really." Makkachin barked out a short laugh. "But it's a really good one, right?"

"I'm not that happy. Why did you have to go be a hero or something?"

"You sound like Diana." The brown poodle whined and seemed to be pouting. "Why can't you be just grateful that I saved you?"

That made her pause and sigh tiredly. "Of course I'm grateful. I mean, I never thought I would live another day. I felt like my two front paws were already on the grave when you suddenly show up being nosy and persistent then gone on carrying me."

"I'm glad that I did save you though, Aprichin." Makkachin smiled widely and licked her paw. "Nobody deserves to be starved to death."

If poodles could blush, she probably would have. But for now, she just dug her face onto the doggie bed and whined a bit. _'This Makkachin! And he licked my paw!'_ She had to bite her tongue to not let out a louder whine. _'Well, I guess Aprichin is better than my former name.'_ It was a whole lot better than that.

Makkachin stared at the embarrassed poodle and only rubbed his snout on the paws. _'We will never hurt you, Aprichin. We are now family.'_

In the meantime, Viktor was squealing excitedly and taking pictures of the two dogs with his phone. "Yuuri, they're so kawaii!"

"Viktor, aren't you a bit over with this?" Yuuri asked as he showed his own phone with the Instagram application open. Consecutive pictures of Makkachin and Aprichin kept popping out in his feed.

"You can never have too much fluff!" Viktor then hugged Yuuri. "Let's take our first selfie with Aprichin!"

"Alright, alright."

They both knelt down beside the doggie bed and called out the apricot-colored poodle's name. When Aprichin raised her head up to the phone's camera lens, Viktor shouted, "Say 'Aprichin'!"

"Aprichin!" Yuuri and Viktor grinned widely while Makkachin barked loudly. The veterinarian only laughed at their antics.

Aprichin was still dumbfounded at what was happening but she was not complaining. For the first time in a long time, she was feeling happy. _'Hopefully, this happiness will not last only for a short while.'_

When the clock striked 5:00 PM, Aprichin frowned when the nurse announced that her new owners and Makkachin have to leave. Yuuri and Viktor told her that they will come back tomorrow with Yurio with them, whoever that was. Makkachin assured her that they will come back and visit her and that he hoped that she could meet Diana tomorrow, whoever that was, too. But she did not mind. She was actually anticipating for tomorrow.

She did not say anything though since she knew it would only rile Makkachin up to an excitement that can rival a kid in a sugar rush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm sure you'll like her, Diana."

"I'll be the judge of that, Makkachin."

Aprichin woke up to two voices and she blinked blearily at the black and white cat in front of her face. She then fully woke up. "Oh my god, cat!" And she could not stop her instincts of bopping the cat with her snout.

"Jeez, do all dogs do that to every cat they meet? Damn it!" The cat growled and licked her paw to rub it against the nose that was hit by the poodle's snout. "Stupid mutts."

"Aprichin, you're finally awake." Makkachin wagged his tail in happiness. "We didn't have the heart to wake you up. We know you're tired and all. This is Diana, by the way. She's Yurio's cat."

"So you're the famous Diana." Aprichin did not expect it to be a cat. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure you're a hell lot smarter than this beast here." Diana cocked her head towards Makkachin's direction. "When we first met, he immediately licked me, covering me with fucking slobber, head to paw to tail! It was so annoying!"

Aprichin had to laugh quietly at that. "Is that true?" She was still wary of strangers (her instincts were actually hissing at the attitude of the cat) but she was not that paranoid.

"Yeah." Diana rolled her eyes and sat down on her four paws. "How are you feeling? You looked like death incarnated on the photos."

"Wait, photos?"

"Yup. The good citizens a.k.a Viktor's rabid fans took pictures of you and Makkachin while he was carrying you on the streets. It got uploaded and it went viral in the next minutes."

"Are you serious?" Her head was reeling at the information.

"Don't worry, Aprichin." Makkachin let out a small bark. "We don't have many bashers. People love dogs."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" At the sight of Makkachin smiling, Aprichin just groaned and stretched her legs. "And why would we have bashers anyway?"

"Oh, you don't know yet." Diana laughed at that.

"Don't know what?"

"Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, your new owners," The cat pointed at the two who were talking to Yurio, who was scowling. "Are professional figure skaters who are famous for winning gold consecutive times in the Worlds and Grand Prix."

"Say what now?" Aprichin gawked. She was not much of a figure skating fan (she knew it because it was one of the shows that she genuinely liked watching on her old home) but she knew that winning gold a lot of times is a huge feat.

"And my owner is Yuri Plistesky. He's also a professional figure skater." Diana flicked her tail at the direction of the blonde teen who was shouting once again at Viktor. "Makkachin's owners call him Yurio though."

"This is insane." Aprichin groaned. "Completely insane."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that Viktor takes a hell lot of photos and uploads them on Instagram. You're becoming famous, Aprichin."

"Really?" Aprichin's eyes widened at that. _'What if... no, that's impossible. It won't go that viral enough, right?'_

Sensing something wrong, Makkachin placed his paw on one of Aprichin's. "Alright there?"

"F-Fine." The apricot-colored poodle hid her face again in embarrassment but there was a small smile on her face.

Diana watched the scene in front of her and made a gagging sound. It was supposed to be a joke (her owner does that whenever Yuuri and Viktor becomes too lovey-dovey) but it seemed to concern the blonde teen.

"Diana, are you alright?!" Yurio went straight towards her and dropped to his knees. "Did you eat something bad? Or is it a hairball?"

The black and white siberian forest cat could only huff and assure her owner that she was fine by purring and rubbing herself on his lap. Makkachin was laughing at what was happening while Aprichin tried to quiet him down.

"Viktor! Shut your dog, will you?! I bet he's laughing at Diana!"

"Oh Yurio..." Viktor's eyes were sparkling and his mouth already formed the heart shape. "You look so cute with the animals! We have got to take a picture, Yuuri!"

"You're really excited, love." Yuuri laughed when Viktor only stuck his tongue out and took a picture of a scowling Yurio with the three animals. "You're not seriously gonna post that, right?"

"No." Viktor pouted. "Yurio, smile for us!"

"Hell no!"

"Don't you want a new picture to upload in the internet?"

Yurio was still scowling but he relaxed his face. "Fine, fine. But make it good! And use my phone."

"Alright!" Viktor held up Yurio's phone. "One. Two. Three!"

Yurio then huffed after the mini-photo shoot. "You're such a weirdo, Viktor." He could not stop the soft smile that came on his lips when Diana purred under his hands.

Viktor smiled and took a picture. It was perfect with Yurio smiling at Diana with Makkachin and Aprichin looking so cute at the background. He sent it to his own phone and started uploading it.

"I like that one." Yuuri whispered with a smile.

"I like it too." Viktor placed his head on Yuuri's shoulder and they both watched the animals and Yurio.

Aprichin thought, at first, how aggressive Yurio was ( _'For a kid, he's like a bitter old man'_ ) and that he would definitely raise her shackles up but when she felt nothing of the sort, she saw that he was really just a kid who is good to animals (albeit he really favors his cat than them).

"I hope that you get better soon, Aprichin." Makkachin suddenly said in a soft voice. "Then we can all go to the rink and watch them practice. And then, we can cheer them on at the competitions. Then, we'll party and have so much fun until we dropped into sleep, still feeling happy. Isn't that great?"

Aprichin had to smile at that. "Yeah, it's great. I hope that I get better soon, too."

The two poodles stared at each other with smiles on their faces until they fell asleep. They only woke up when visiting hours were over and they had to go. Aprichin slowly wagged her tail in a way of goodbye at those who were now her new family. _'A family, huh?'_ It was so surreal to her. One day, she was hit by a ruler. The next, she was in an alleyway, panting after a run. And the next, she was in a doggie bed, taken care of by people she did not know. _'It's not so bad, I guess.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The days passed by in a calm blur of happiness and excitement. Makkachin, Yuuri, and Viktor visited everyday. Sometimes, Yurio and Diana were with them. Sometimes, they were not. But Aprichin did not mind who visited her as long as someone did.

At the seventh day, the old man checked her vitals and her body. Makkachin was beside her, his tail thumping on the floor anxiously. Yuuri and Viktor were by the wall, waiting for the results.

Aprichin had to admit, the old man was good at his job. He was professional and at the same time, kind enough. The last few days, she was taken out to walk around and to get her blood flowing. It was difficult but the veterinarian did not take it out on her whenever she just laid down on the ground, tired and frustrated. He waited until she was ready to walk again and they did until it was time for the visit. It was a change from what she was used to but it was a good change.

"Alright. I have some good news and some bad news." The veterinarian announced.

"Bad news?!" Viktor shouted in panic.

"Let's start with the bad news then. Bad news is that she's still weak so no strenuous activities for her. And also, her bald spots will have to heal first before fur can grow again."

After a short silence, Yuuri broke it. "And the good news?"

"The good news is that she is now officially discharged. You can take care of her at your home now. With vet's orders and proper medication, of course."

Yuuri and Viktor cheered at that and embraced each other. Makkachin barked happily and jumped up and down around his owners. Aprichin could only blink in surprise until she let out a small yip in so much excitement. The others paused at their actions until laughter filled the room.

"Aprichin, welcome to the family!" Yuuri held out his hand towards the apricot-colored poodle.

Aprichin sniffed the hand and licked it. _'Thank you so much.'_

Viktor took care of the paperwork and payments. In just a few minutes, they were now in the car, driving to the apartment.

"Are you excited, Aprichin? Because I am!" Makkachin grinned widely.

"Yeah, I can see that." Aprichin's voice had a light tone in it. "I think it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah!" Makkachin barked happily. "I mean, what could go wrong?"

And a lot of things did go wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Yuuri Katsuki felt a sense of nostalgia and could not help but do that monologue thing he had always done in the past. _'Hello, my name is Katsuki Yuuri. I'm a top figure skater certified by the JSF and an almost living legend by winning gold four consecutive times in the Grand Prix and Worlds. I'm also Viktor Nikiforov's--the real living legend figure skater--lover. And currently, we have a problem.'_

It was not a problem involving figure skating or with his relationship with Viktor (both of those are going smoothly). It was about Aprichin, their newly adopted apricot-colored poodle who was saved by Makkachin from the streets.

It was May, two months have passed since the day Aprichin was discharged from the veterinary clinic and has started living with them. It was alright at first. Despite the fact that he and Viktor have to train everyday, they always made time to play with Aprichin and Makkachin to get the female poodle more comfortable in their home. And play time was good time. Aprichin responded in quiet happiness, as if unsure if she should play with them or not, but she did and that made them happy.

But then, the accidents happened.

They were not the life-threatening accidents like car crashes or anything along those lines. They were the typical pet accidents that every owner would have that would get them angry at first and then amused. However, to Yuuri, Aprichin was taking those accidents too seriously.

The first time was when they just finished dinner, two weeks after the discharge. Usually, the two poodles would rest at the living room under Viktor's feet but that night, they were playful and full of energy. They ran around the apartment, barking and yipping with Viktor laughing at the background. Yuuri was washing the dishes when all of a sudden, Aprichin came bouncing in the kitchen with Makkachin behind her. They ran around the kitchen and even between his legs, making him wobble.

"Aprichin, Makkachin, don't come near me." He expected them to continue the playing outside the kitchen but they continued until the accident happened.

He was washing a particular bowl that his parents gave him when he told them that he was staying with Viktor in St. Petersburg. They insisted that they should bring two large bowls which are used for the extra large _katsudon_ he and Viktor love. The bowl was special and it shocked him when Aprichin bumped into his legs, making the bowl slip and fall to the floor, smashing it to pieces.

There was a long and tense silence before Viktor broke it by coming in and asking what happened. That was when Yuuri snapped out of it to stare at Aprichin who was staring at him with wide and very scared eyes. He noticed that Makkachin was also quiet and swishing his head at him and Aprichin. But when stepped forward, Aprichin whimpered loudly and ran out of the kitchen, presumably to her doggie bed but he was not sure. It shocked him to the core at seeing those eyes and the running away. He only snapped out of it when Viktor hugged him and rubbed his head.

It broke his heart when Aprichin would duck her head and run out of the room he was in. It was as if she was expecting a punishment for the accident. But that was all it was--an accident. He was upset of course, the bowl was an old one and it was filled with memories of him eating _katsudon_ on it, however that did not mean he was going to do something like hurt her for that.

Viktor assured that it was alright and to let the apricot-colored poodle come around by herself. "She came from the streets. She's probably skittish about those things." The silver-haired man told Yuuri who was not that convinced. Aprichin stayed out of their sights (actually, most of the time, he found her in uncomfortable places like the corners and under furnitures) and barely ate.

Yuuri waited for several days until he started approaching Aprichin slowly. First, he held out treats. Then, he used toys like the squeaky rubber bone that Aprichin nosed in the dog store when they first went there. Slowly but surely, Aprichin gained confidence and became happier. Even if she was still somewhat wary, she was not avoiding people and Makkachin so Yuuri guessed it was a good thing.

Then, the second accident happened just three days after Aprichin became better. Viktor left the Makkachin tissue holder by the coffee table in the living room. Yuuri, who was used to seeing the tissue holder at their bedside table, looked for it until he found it in between Makkachin and Aprichin. Specifically, in between their teeth. They were growling over it and pulling it, not wanting the other to get it. He tried to calm them down but then, a loud ripping sound was heard. He could only stare at the now ripped-in-half Makkachin tissue holder on the floor since the two poodles let it go.

Aprichin was staring at him with those big scared eyes again and ran away once more, with Makkachin following behind her. Yuuri just knelt down and held the broken tissue holder tightly, feeling so frustrated with how difficult it was to take care of Aprichin...and at the same time, feeling so upset because he knew he could not do anything.

The days passed by with Viktor comforting him, Aprichin avoiding him, and Makkachin being...Makkachin. There were still more accidents like the chewed off bottom of the sofa (though Yuuri knew that Makkachin done that, he could see that Aprichin took the blame and was scared all over again) and the small vase that was toppled over, breaking into pieces. All of those accidents just caused Aprichin to step away from all of them until she only stayed under the bed, not coming out no matter what they did.

"What are you thinking, _lyubov moya_?" Viktor suddenly appeared behind him, arms wrapping around his waist.

They were on the sofa, watching late night television shows that Yuuri did not understand much since it was full Russian. He only knew the basics and some words, after all. "Aprichin. I'm so worried about her, Viktor."

"I am, too." Viktor turned him until they were facing each other. "She's so scared with the littlest things. I worry that she might be..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

But Yuuri understood...and it worried him even more. "What do we do? I want her to feel loved. She's so precious and so adorable. Also, she and Makkachin get along so well. She's so perfect but at the same time, confusing and worrying."

"Well then, we just have to get that worry out." Viktor smiled a little. "She reminds me of you actually."

"M-Me?" Yuuri blinked in confusion.

"Yes, when I started training you in Hasetsu. You worried over the smallest things and practically ran away when it gets you flustered." Viktor chuckled at the small blush on Yuuri's cheeks. "But you got over it. You became a beautiful _katsudon_ that no one can look away from. You managed to catch me and I still feel so lucky that you picked me to be your lover."

Yuuri was full on blushing at that moment. "I-I-I..."

"You're so cute, _lyubov moya_." Viktor kissed him gently on the lips, just a small peck. "My job before was to make you feel confident in yourself. Now, it's our job to make Aprichin feel confident about herself and to trust us, her new family, to not hurt her and to only love her for who she is."

"Oh, Viktor..." Yuuri smiled. Viktor always knew what to say. It made him so happy that he felt small tears fall out of his eyes.

Viktor kissed the tears away. "Yuuri, stop crying, even if those tears make your eyes more beautiful than they are."

It only made Yuuri fall in love with the man even more. "Viktor, let's do it! Let's help Aprichin!"

" _Hai_! Let's do a party then!"

"Wait, what? A party?"

"Yup, with our friends! And they could bring their pets. Let's do it here. I'm sure the landlady would not mind, she loves us." That was true enough. She was a middle-aged plump lady that reminded Yuuri of his mother...but plumper and more Russian-ish. "That way, Aprichin will be more comfortable. And we will all have fun!"

Yuuri was starting to become excited. When Viktor became excited, it was so contagious. "Alright, but let's not go overboard. This is for Aprichin."

" _Hai-desu_!"

They both laughed at Viktor's Japanese and kissed and hugged and talked until they fell asleep on the sofa, the TV still on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makkachin was behind the sofa when he heard the conversation between his owners. When the voices dwindled to nothing but television sounds, he silently walked towards the bedroom where Aprichin was.

The last two months were pretty much full of confusion, worry, and sadness for Aprichin. He tried his best to become a friend and helped in making her comfortable with his owners but it would seem that luck was not on their side. The bowl breaking, the tissue holder ripping, and many other accidents happened and it made Aprichin so depressed and scared that she would go hide.

Makkachin tried talking to her, saying that Yuuri was not angry and that he was only upset. But Aprichin only retorted that they will punish her for what she did because 'she was a bad girl' and that 'she was not good enough'.

It was a load of bullshit to the brown poodle ( _'Diana is getting into me'_ ). They were only accidents and the things broken were easily replaced (well, except for the bowl because that was from Japan, but still). He explained that Yuuri and Viktor definitely do not hurt him when broke things, and he did break things, especially back when he was still a puppy under a just-became-an-adult Viktor.

It worked a bit, Makkachin thought, when he remembered Aprichin started approaching Yuuri again. It made him happy to see the apricot-colored poodle being playful and sweet to him, Yuuri, and Viktor. But that did not last long and the sadness and anxiety grew darker when the accidents continued. It grew enough that Aprichin stayed under the bed all day, without eating or drinking, though of course, she went to the bathroom to relieve herself.

He would bring the dog bowls to her and coax her into drinking water at the least. It really hurt him to sometimes hear the small mutters of 'they're gonna hurt me' and 'I'm not worthy of staying here'. It was because all of those were not true. He already saw at the first weeks what Aprichin can be when she was happy. She was playful, friendly, and overall adorable (even if Makkachin felt embarrassed to admit that). Sure, she was quite wary and was not that energetic as he was, but it was there inside her, just waiting to be pulled out.

And Makkachin wanted to pull that out. To get the real Aprichin so that she can be happy, relaxed, and loved.

 _'Loved?'_ He shook his head furiously, his long ears slapping his snout. _'Yeah, Viktor and Yuuri would love her. Yup, that's it. I'm just gonna be the friend, that's all.'_ And he ignored the slight pang he felt in his chest.

He reached the bedroom and pushed the slightly open door. He padded his way in the dark and then laid on his stomach, to see Aprichin just staring at the side of the room, still under the bed. "Hey there."

"Hey." Aprichin responded quietly. It was a good sign.

Makkachin saw the barely touched dog bowl of food, dampening his mood but it lightened up when he saw that the dog bowl with water was almost empty. "I have some great news."

"What great news?" Aprichin seemed to be backing away.

"It's nothing bad, seriously." He smiled. "Yuuri and Viktor are gonna hold a party! And they're gonna invite the other animals!"

"A party?!" Aprichin was shocked. "There would be a lot of people then!"

"Yup! And you'll get to meet the others." Makkachin's smile became softer. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

"I don't know, Makkachin." Aprichin whimpered and covered her face with her front paws. "All I do is screw up and screw up and screw up. They'll probably throw me out when the party becomes a disaster because of me."

"They'll never throw you out just because the party became a disaster. They're not like that!" Makkachin protested, defending his owners...their owners now. "They haven't punished you, remember?"

"They're probably waiting for it to pile up so that it would be a long line of punishment."

Makkachin groaned at that. "I'm telling you, it will not be like that. They will never hurt you or me. They love us and they care for us. We are not just animals to them, we're family!"

"Family?" Aprichin looked at him weirdly. "I doubt that. You're a part of the family, of course, but me? I'm just a freeloader."

"You're not just a freeloader. You're a part of this family as much as I am. We're all in this together. And we'll prove it at the party! So you better not be hiding when it happens!"

He panted after that, not really used at talking with so much emotions all at once. Aprichin could only stare at him in shock, and then, she smiled. It was small but it was genuine. "You're crazy, Makkachin. But I'll give this party a chance. If all goes down, I'll run away forever."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Makkachin crawled under the bed until he was nose-to-nose with Aprichin. "Believe in me. Trust me."

Aprichin was silent but her eyes were glittering in the dark like stars. "Yes."

They stayed like that until it became a bit awkward so Makkachin moved back a few until there was a reasonable space in between them. They stared at each other, not saying anything, until Aprichin fell asleep. Makkachin did the same, wishing that everything would be fine from now on.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Viktor smiled as he watched his lover hum softly and place the final touches on the food they will serve at the party later. It worried him how Yuuri was so stressed and upset about Aprichin. He was not blaming the poodle, definitely not, but it made him feel helpless to see Yuuri falling deeper into sadness.

That was why he suggested the party. He knew that despite Yuuri being a not-so-sociable being, the black-haired man missed his friends (Instagram and Skype cannot replace the physical closeness of friends) especially the one who takes good selfies, Phichit Chulanont. Sure, the Nishigoris were Yuuri's first friends but they were in Japan managing the rink in Hasetsu. That is why the closest friend that Yuuri could talk to (other than him) is Phichit.

_'It will be fun.'_ Viktor smiled even wider when he saw Yuuri do a small dance while plating the _katsudon_. _'And everyone will be happy.'_ "Yuuri, why didn't you invite me to dance with you?"

Yuuri shrieked in surprise. "Viktor! How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to attack you." And Viktor brisk-walked to give his lover a deep kiss on the lips. "You're so adorable, _lyubov moya_."

Yuuri just smiled and nuzzled his head on Viktor's shoulder. "Love, let me take care of the food first before attacking me. The guests will be arriving soon."

"Alright, alright." Viktor gave him one last peck on the cheek. "You're like Mama Katsuki. You make awesome _katsudon_. _Vkusno_!"

"My mom is still better than me. I can't replicate how she cooks her _katsudon_. By the way, can you check on Makkachin and Aprichin?"

"Okay." Viktor could imagine that if Yurio was there to see them, he would shout, 'Whipped!' He did not mind because Yuuri is his lover and he loves him back. Simple as that.

He walked towards the bedroom and paused at the doorway to see that Aprichin was out in the room. She and Makkachin were running around, barking happily. Good thing there were no fragile things in the room (he and Yuuri were also quite...frisky after all). He grinned when Aprichin managed to pin down Makkachin who faked a death but got up when Aprichin whined. Then, they were back playing.

It was heartwarming and at the same time, saddening that Aprichin can only be that way around Makkachin. Viktor wanted the apricot-colored poodle to play with them and to trust them that they will not hurt her in any way or form just because of accidents. _'Hopefully, the party will remedy that.'_ He knew that Makkachin will help her out. The brown poodle has been so energetic since the day they planned the party, probably excited to see his other friends.

He did not go in the room to disrupt the playful atmosphere and just walked back to the kitchen, draped himself over Yuuri, and told him that the poodles were alright. Yuuri gave him a small kiss and continued his work, not minding the extra weight on his back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Makkachin, Aprichin, the guests are here!"

Makkachin perked up at Yuuri's voice calling them. Finally, the party was starting. He was about to tell Aprichin that they should go down when he noticed that he was staring at an empty spot where the other poodle was supposed to be. "Aprichin!"

"No! I'm not going out there to screw things up!" Aprichin barked from her place under the bed.

"You're not gonna screw things up. If somebody is gonna screw things up, it's either me or the three hamsters. There's also Diana and Schatz but I don't want to think of them. Ew."

Aprichin was silent before a snort was heard. "Why the 'ew'?"

"You haven't met Schatz yet. He's practically the flirtiest flirt in the whole world, just like his owner."

"Heh, is that so?"

Makkachin wagged his tail happily when Aprichin crawled forward until her head was out. "You gonna come with me then?"

"I'm scared, Makkachin." Aprichin looked at him with those big worried eyes. "I really am. I don't want to turn the party into a disaster. Yuuri and Viktor worked hard to plan that."

"That's the thing. Yuuri and Viktor worked hard to make this party happen. The least we could do is have fun in it." Makkachin gave her a small smile.

Aprichin then gave him a deadpan stare. "You're guilt-tripping me, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Oh my god, you're the worst." However, Aprichin laughed. "Fine, let's go down there."

"Alright!" Makkachin barked happily. He was so glad he managed to convince her. Together, they went out the bedroom and walked towards the living room where the guests were.

Makkachin stopped at the archway connecting the living room to the hallway. He could already see Yuuri and Viktor greeting the other skaters and talking about everything and anything. He could not wait to see the other animals. "Aprichin, let's go." When there was silence, he glanced at the side and blinked stupidly at the empty space. "Oh no, Aprichin!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Nope, nope, nope. I'm not going there. I'm not going to meet them and fuck things up.'_ Aprichin whimpered as she crawled under the bed and curled up into a ball. _'They're better off without me anyway.'_

When Aprichin saw how happy Yuuri and Viktor were as they talked to the people there, she realized that she was not really needed there. They probably wanted to flaunt her then punish her in front of them because of the accidents. That was what _she_ did anyway.

**"You worthless bitch! Not only did you humiliate me in front of everyone, you placed last place?! Preposterous! You are a good-for-nothing little bitch who can't do anything right!"**

Aprichin whimpered loudly and continuously, covering her ears with her paws. _'No more. I don't want any punishment. Don't hurt me. Please!'_ The guilt and the anxiety were weighing her down, making her sink deeper and deeper into the dark place where everything was quiet and no one can hurt her and...

"Why are you crying?"

"You're too beautiful to cry those tears of pain."

"You're perfect for selfies."

Aprichin stilled and stopped her whimpering. Removing her paws off her face, her eyes widened when she saw three hamsters in front of her. In their paws was a green smartphone. All she could say was, "Huh?"

"There's a great party going on down there and you're here being a drama queen."

"You're dampening the mood, girl."

"If you had makeup, then it would totally be ruined and that's not good for a groufie!"

"That was fabulously gay and I love it. I totally agree with you, Chakrit!"

"I second that, Mongkut!"

"Thanks, Ukrit, Mongkut. You're the best besties a hamster could ever have."

"But our number one bestie..."

"...will always be..."

"...our owner, Phichit Chulanont!" And the three hamsters, apparently named Chakrit, Mongkut, and Ukrit, even did a pose.

Aprichin was dumbfounded, to be honest. "Did you just call me a drama queen?"

"Well, it snapped you out of it, right?"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Makkachin is normally so energetic during these kinds of parties but now, he's like a pet who lost an owner."

"Which is...bad for him."

"It's definitely not normal."

"So, it's my fault?" Aprichin could not remove the sass in her voice.

"We never said anything about that, girl!"

"Don't start making assumptions!"

"Oh, we sound like those mean girls in the white movies."

"Oh my god, that was so racist!"

"It's funny but at the same time not."

"Ugh, you three are so annoying!" A familiar white paw with bare claws swiped through the floor, barely missing the three hamsters who huddled together for safety. "You're just making it worse!"

"We're just trying to cheer her up."

"She's so beautiful but at the same time..."

"...she's so sad."

"Diana?" Aprichin crawled forward a bit to see the black and white siberian forest cat on her four paws. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Makkachin called us for help, the stupid mutt." Diana rolled her eyes. "Sorry about the hamsters. They're as fucking annoying as their owner."

"Hey!"

"How rude!"

"We take offense to that!"

Aprichin ignored the hamsters. "For help? What help?"

"Oh you know. There's this someone who was sulking under a bed while there's a good enough party out there with good enough food. She was practically wasting her time doing nothing but depress herself even more."

Aprichin could not help but twitch then growl angrily. "Why you little... You don't know anything about me!"

"And I don't give a shit about you!" Diana stood up, her tail frizzing in her anger. "I give a shit about Makkachin though I loathe to say that. You see, he told the other animals about your certain problem. Like seriously, not good enough? You probably are if you keep staying there." She sniffed haughtily. "I admit that Viktor and Yuuri are great owners and you're just taking advantage of it. Since you're physically a bitch, then you're also a bitch mentally! Hurting others without giving a damn."

Aprichin wanted so much to bark and chase the cat away so much that her chest rumbled with excessive growling. She did not want to listen to Diana's words but she knew, deep inside, that all of it was true. Yes, she was being a bitch and taking advantage to Yuuri and Viktor...and even Makkachin. They did not really hurt her. Hell, they did not even shout at her. They did nothing but let her be, waiting for her to approach them so that they would know that everything was alright. But she just kept screwing things up, huh?

"Then fix your screw ups." Diana suddenly said. Aprichin did not realize that she muttered it out loud. "It's not too late. And I know from Yuri, my owner, that those two owners of yours are suckers for poodles. They would definitely not give you up soon."

Aprichin dropped her head down in shame. "I guess you're right, Diana. I am a bitch."

"Yeah, you are." Diana said bluntly.

"Diana, you don't have to be so hard on the girl." All of a sudden, a white male persian cat appeared. "She's new with these things after all."

"Ugh, Schatz." Diana hissed and stepped away immediately. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my love."

"Ew! Yuck! Get the fuck away from me, playboy!"

And then, the two cats started running around the room, Diana still hissing and the so-called-playboy-and-flirtiest-flirt Schatz chasing after her with heart eyes. Aprichin could just stare dumbly until a flash made her blink. She turned to the direction of the light and saw the hamsters smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"We couldn't resist."

"But at least, you're not sad anymore."

They were right actually. Aprichin felt lighter than before. There was still the worry but it was like in the back of the mind than the frontlines. It was...refreshing, to say the least.

"Pup, what are you doing under there?" There was a new voice. Deeper. Wiser. Older. "Come out so I can see you."

Aprichin felt like the one telling her that was a parent. She could not help but obey. She crawled out of the bed, the hamsters following behind and climbing on the bed to take pictures of the two cats still running. She sat up to see a black and white male siberian husky with deep eyes and a blank expression.

"Hello, let me introduce myself." The siberian husky bowed his head. "I am Seo-joon. Makkachin asked for my...assistance and advice."

_'Wow, Makkachin? You seriously asked all of them?'_ It shocked Aprichin that the brown poodle cared so much. She shook her head when she realized that the silence was becoming longer than bearable. "Um, my name is Aprichin."

"Aprichin, what seems to be the problem?"

"Just...worried."

"About?"

And Aprichin explained, not holding back to her suprise. There was just this aura around Seo-joon that calmed her and made her think that her problems will be solved.

"I see." Seo-joon was now on his stomach, the same as Aprichin. "I have to say, Diana gave sound advice albeit she was quite harsh when she said it to you."

"Oh yeah." Aprichin laughed a bit. It was a good thing that she did not lash out and was still able to think thoroughly. "I guess it's because I can take her seriously but at the same time, not."

Seo-joon nodded with a small smile. "I get the same feeling. You are a good dog, Aprichin. You have to believe in yourself...and your owners and Makkachin. They are there to help you. I may not know your past, nor do I have the interest to know, but do not let it pull you down. Let them help you and believe in them."

Aprichin nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Seo-joon. And everyone else." That made the other animals in the room pause at their actions. "Here, I was saying that I was not gonna screw the party up. But then, this happened. I ruined it."

"Who says you ruined it, girl?"

"The party is just about to start!"

"We're just waiting for you!"

The hamsters grinned, took out a selfie stick out-of-nowhere, and exclaimed, "Groufie first!"

"Hell to the no! Not with this here!" Diana shouted, pointing her paw at Schatz who only gave her a flying kiss.

"Where is Makkachin?" Seo-joon asked, not even fazed at the happenings.

"I'm here." Makkachin came out of the closet with a small chuckle.

Aprichin wanted to deadpan but only let out a laugh. She could not help it. Everything was just so not normal but really, it was not bad at all. It was fun and she was happy.

"Alright, let's do it!" The hamsters jumped down the bed and huddled with the dogs. The cats, or more precisely, Diana, begrudgingly went to the group with Schatz sauntering behind her.

Aprichin was grateful she found new companions that managed to help her. And she wanted to thank them back. What's a better start than having fun in the party?

She smiled at the timer-set camera and even did some wacky shots although she was a bit reserved than others (e.g. Makkachin and the three hamsters). When the photo shoot was over, the others walked out of the room, already trusting that she would follow them. She turned to Makkachin who stayed beside her, staring at her with unreadable eyes. "Makkachin, thank you."

Makkachin's eyes shimmered in happiness. "No problem, Aprichin."

She did not know what came over her when she poked her nose to Makkachin's cheek. She just thought it would be a great thank-you gift. _'Ha, yeah right.'_ She ran out of the room in embarrassment, her heart beating loudly but it was a good feeling.

Behind her, Makkachin only stared in shock before he howled and dropped on the floor, a goofy smile on his face. He got up immediately though, going to the living room and joining the party.

**BONUS**

Chris: So, when's the wedding?

Phichit: He's right. Yuuri, you've been engaged for so long! My Instagram is waiting for the wedding photos!

Yuuri: *blushes*

Viktor: *smiles widely* We're gonna get married next year.

Phichit: OMG! Yaaaaaasssssssssss!

Yurio: *spits out drink he was drinking* What the fuck?!

Otabek: Here, _misiq_. *rubs a table napkin on Yurio's face*

Yurio: *blushes really hard*

Phichit: That's so cute. Too bad my phone is not with me. My hamsters have it.

JJ: Are you saying that your hamsters know how to use a phone?

Phichit: What can I say? They're smart, after all.

Chris: By the way, Yuuri, Viktor, I love that Makkachin has a girlfriend.

Yuuri: Aprichin is not his girlfriend.

Viktor and Chris: Yet.

Yurio: Oi, Chris! Get your perverted cat off my cat, damn it!

Chris: Hmmm, no.

*shouting and cursing ensues*

Yuuri: Why is this happening?

Viktor: Oh, _lyubov moya_ , Makkachin and Aprichin look so adorable side-by-side! They would make cute ring bearers, huh? Or maybe flower dogs?

*cue impossible blushing poodles and blushing Yuuri*

Seung-gil: This is ridiculous.

Michele: Then why did you come here?!

Seung-gil: Because I could bring Seo-joon, idiot.

*more shouting*

Sara: Mickey, stop it!

JJ: And I just came here for the free food.

Isabella: Shush, JJ!

JJ: Sorry.

Guang Hong: I still think that every party with this group is R-rated.

Leo: I agree.

*Georgi was not with them because he retired and found the love of his life, finally getting over Anya. They still keep in touch in social media, of course*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It was the weekend after the embarrassing but fun party. Yuuri still has not gotten over the teasings about the upcoming marriage but it made him happy to see a change. It was not that drastic of a change but it was a good change. Aprichin finally came out of her shell and was beginning to let him and Viktor in with games and treats. It was a good start and he was so proud of the apricot-colored poodle.

He perked up when he heard a familiar sound from his phone. There was a notification from Instagram as usual these days. He smiled when he saw Viktor and the two poodles taking a groufie by the ocean, the former being licked by Makkachin and the brown poodle was nuzzled by Aprichin. It was too adorable to not like so he tapped it twice.

It was not that cold today so Viktor had suggested they walk the dogs together. However, due to their late night activities that made him deliciously sore, he had decided to take a rain check and stayed in. He did not mind being alone once in a while. Having a live-in lover like Viktor sometimes made him miss the times he was alone. It was not lonely for him because he knew that they would come back for him and everything will be energetic once more.

Sighing, he checked the other photos in his feed lazily and saw selfies of Phichit, the occassional picture from Chris and Yurio, and mostly Viktor's photos of Makkachin and Aprichin...together. Of course, he noticed the sudden closeness of the two poodles. It was as if the wall in between them became thinner, making them closer.

It was after the party. For a time, Aprichin was a bit wary and shy of Makkachin but it was only short. Then, they became so playful and energetic with each other that it was so cute. Yuuri had to admit, Viktor took good photos of the two poodles.

His favorite was the photo of Makkachin and Aprichin curled up together into a sort of fluffy yin-yang by the fireplace. He and Viktor were only watching television when they noticed that. Viktor had almost squealed and ruined the moment but luckily, Yuuri managed to calm him down to take a photo.

It certainly became very popular with their fans.

There were a lot more and Yuuri found them precious like treasure. He was so happy with the improvements with Aprichin that he had to control himself on hugging the female poodle tightly. He knew that it was still too early and that they were lucky that Aprichin was even willing to communicate with them...in her own doggie way.

But there was still something off. Like, there should be one more change and the puzzle would be complete. He figured it had something to do with Aprichin but he did not know what.

His thoughts were broken when he heard jingling keys and the main door being opened. "We're back, _lyubov moya_!"

"Welcome back, love." Yuuri stood up and met Viktor halfway for a kiss. The two poodles trotted to the kitchen, probably for some water. "How was the walk?"

"It was windy!" Viktor comically flailed his arms. "I didn't even know how we survived!"

"Oh, don't be dramatic." Yuuri playfully rolled his eyes. His lover was sometimes a drama queen. "I saw your post in Instagram."

"And I saw you like it!" The silver-haired man hugged him from behind. "You should've come with us."

"That's your fault then." Yuuri flicked a finger on Viktor's nose. "Tiring me out at night, what did you expect?"

"But I love tiring you out at night." Viktor's voice become low and velvety. "You make the most beautiful sounds and your face and body are so delicious..."

"Viktor!" Yuuri blushed and covered the sensual mouth with his hand. "You're so embarrassing."

"And you're still adorable." Viktor removed the hand and kissed the knuckles. "Now, can we have some lunch?"

"Yes, yes, you hungry beast."

"But I'm your hungry beast."

"And everyone knows it."

They decided on eating sandwiches because they were too lazy to cook a meal. They ate at the living room, the TV showing a news report on mute.

"Yuuri, have you noticed something...different?"

"Hmmm, yeah."

"And have you felt that something is still...missing?"

"You just voiced out my thoughts from earlier."

Viktor laughed at that. "I also thought about it earlier. It's about Makkachin and Aprichin. I think there's something missing."

"I feel the same but I don't really know what's missing."

"Is it because..." Viktor trailed off.

"Because?"

"You know, Aprichin is a dog from the streets, right? I somehow think that there is more to her that we haven't discovered yet."

"I see." Yuuri had to admit that they do not know much about Aprichin save that she was from the streets, malnourished and hungry. They were only starting to know her now, and it was as if there was something holding Aprichin back to the point that she was still wary of them though not as bad as before.

"I'm not saying that we should pressure her." Viktor shrugged helplessly. "It's just that, we can't communicate much with her. We can't understand dog language so how are we supposed to know her better? How can we help her become better? How can we make her trust us to not hurt her?"

Yuuri gasped at the sudden realization and idea that popped in his mind. "A date!"

"What, a date?" Viktor blinked and tilted his head to one side. "We're gonna take Aprichin to a date? Isn't that called 'cheating'? Or not since we both know it?"

"Not like that, Viktor." Yuuri grinned, feeling excited. "Double date. Us and the two poodles! What better way to know someone than through a date, right? Makkachin will butter her up into a softie at the end of the day."

Viktor's blue eyes sparkled brightly and his mouth formed the adorable heart-shaped smile. "I love it! It's a brilliant idea!"

"Right?" Yuuri giggled when Viktor suddenly pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Viktor was so happy that he could not stop kissing Yuuri's face all over. He did not believe that he could love Yuuri more than he did but after pulling off surprises and ideas like that, he could not help but fall in love once more. "I love it. I love you."

Yuuri blushed at the endearment but smiled. "Love you, too." And they shared a deep kiss.

Makkachin, who was behind the sofa once again, smiled after hearing the new plan. _'A date! With Aprichin! What should we do? How am I gonna get ready? I hope Viktor and Yuuri can pull it off!'_ He loved how his, no, their owners were so thoughtful and caring to both of them. They were both lucky to have the two humans. _'I'm gonna help as well! Aprichin, you're gonna love our date.'_ He might as well be blushing at the thought. _'Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Aprichin! It's so exciting!'_ His heart was thundering in his chest. He wanted to do that and so much more with Aprichin. He wanted to be beside Aprichin for a long time. _'But date first! And it will not be a disaster!'_

While the two humans planned the date, with Makkachin scheming on his own, Aprichin slept on her doggie bed at the bedroom, unaware of the next plans.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Yurio scowled as he flicked through the television's channels. He scowled further when he stopped at a news channel, showing the press conference for the Grand Prix. It was the first week of June and the Grand Prix assignments were announced. He was part of the Cup of China and Rostelecom Cup. His coaches however...

 _'They're so disgusting that I want to hurl.'_ Yurio's eye twitched as he begrudgingly watched the press conference once again.

**"Yuuri Katsuki, four-time champion in the Grand Prix and Worlds, is assigned to the Rostelecom Cup and NHK Trophy while Viktor Nikiforov, living legend for winning five times in a row in the Grand Prix and Worlds, is assigned to Trophée de France and NHK Trophy as well. Mr. Katsuki, will you tell us your theme for this season?"**

**"Well, you see..." Yuuri smiled and scratched his cheek.** Yurio groaned when he saw Viktor take Katsudon's hand. **"Viktor and I have the same theme this season."**

**"It's called 'Forever Love'." Viktor smirked and even showed their hands that had the golden rings, still shiny even if they were from four years ago. "All of our performances will definitely leave a mark in history."**

**"A lasting mark?!"**

**"What do you mean by that, Mr. Nikiforov?!"**

**"Mr. Katsuki, do you have anything to say further?"**

**Yuuri and Viktor just grinned cheekily and exclaimed, "No comment!"**

**"Follow us on Instagram by the way! Aprichin and Makkachin are so adorable. But not as adorable as Yuuri!"**

**"Viktor!"**

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Yurio grumbled and angrily pressed the buttons of the remote control. "Damn those two." He was not angry with the press conference. He was angry at his coaches for being so stupidly in love and boasting it in their Instagram.

Earlier, while he browsed his feed after just waking up, he had gawked at the photo of his two coaches taking a selfie with their two damn poodles. And the caption made him sick.

_**Off on a date with these cuties!** _

"There's a fucking competition soon and they're off goofing off and not coaching me." Yurio clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was not sulking. He was mad, yup, that is the term. "Diana, why the hell did I even choose those two to be my coaches?"

Diana could only stare at him with bored eyes.

"Yeah, it's because we're idiots." Yurio yelped when he felt claws at his leg. "Damn it, Diana! Fine, I'm the idiot."

The black and white female siberian forest cat just puffed haughtily and curled into a ball.

"Damn it all!" Yurio abruptly turned off the television when a different channel showed the same press conference. "Viktor! Katsudon! When we meet again, I'll beat you two up!"

The smol angery kitten and his own cat could only sulk but it disappeared when Yurio's grandfather arrived with hot and newly-cooked _katsudon pirozhkis_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a clear and beautiful day. The weather was not too hot and not too cool. Nonetheless, Yuuri urged that they both wear long sleeves for the date. He smiled as he felt excitement in his blood. It had been a while since their last date because they were too busy with coaching Yurio and their own practicing for the competition. But now that the Grand Prix assignments were announced, they decided to have a day-off. Although, he shuddered to think what Yurio will do to them when training begins again.

"Wow! It's really a beautiful day!" Viktor exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it is." Yuuri could not help but smile at Viktor's expression. They were currently at the park nearby the apartment. It was a late morning but the weather did not faze them or the poodles.

Speaking of poodles, Yuuri kept his hold on Aprichin's leash loose, already used to the female poodle's calm but still quite playful way of walking. Viktor held on to Makkachin since he was more used to the silver-haired man. And Yuuri had to admit that Makkachin and Aprichin looked very cute together. They were yipping sometimes and kept butting their heads together gently. It was sweet and it delighted Yuuri how well the two poodles were getting along.

"Yuuri! Playground!" Viktor shouted and pointed at the large playground with kids.

"Love, aren't we a bit too old to go play there?"

"Nonsense!" Viktor smiled and held on to Yuuri's hand. "Let's go play."

Yuuri could not stop the small blush on his face. Despite the years they have been together, it did not remove the fluttery feeling in his chest. "But what about Aprichin and Makkachin?"

"They can play by the sandbox. We can still watch them from the swings. Let's go to the swings, _lyubov moya_!"

"Alright, alright." Yuuri giggled at the sight of Viktor cheering. He knelt down beside Aprichin to whisper, "Stay by the sandbox, okay? We'll just be at the swings. Make sure to stay close to Makkachin."

Aprichin leaned back a bit, making him feel disappointed and guilty for being pushy, but then, the apricot-colored poodle barked and seemed to smile in agreement. He smiled and patted her head. "Good girl. Let's go then."

Once Aprichin and Makkachin were situated at the sandbox, Viktor pulled him towards the empty swings and there, they started to have fun, relaxing for the first time in months.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Makkachin watched as Aprichin sniffed the small toys left by children on the sandbox. He might look calm on the outside but inwardly, he was freaking out.

 _'What do I do first? I didn't expect that Yuuri and Viktor will leave us here at all the places in the park!'_ His mood dampened further when he found no flowers nearby. _'I can't stray away to look for them.'_

"Makkachin, what are you waiting for?" Aprichin barked jokingly, wagging her tail in impatience.

"Uh..." He desperately looked around for something to do to not make things awkward. "I'll just stay here." _'What, Makkachin, what?'_

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Makkachin felt the pressure and somehow, he understood what his owners felt before competitions. "Just joking. I'm coming."

"Right." Aprichin smiled a bit and continued sniffing and ocassionally swiping the sand with her front paws.

 _'Okay, stop being awkward. Diana will claw you if you don't pull it together.'_ Makkachin could already feel the sharp nails of his best friend mentally. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt some sand fly to his paws. _'Digging! I can dig some treasure!'_

Being a dog, his instincts kicked in and he dove his nose in the sand to look for buried treasure that he can offer to Aprichin. Sniff here. Dig there. Roll around the sand some more.

 _'Bone!'_ Barking happily, he took the long white leg bone from the sand and skipped towards Aprichin, who only stared with veiled amusement. "Aprichin! Look what I found!"

"Oh Makkachin." Aprichin just giggled and took the bone to her mouth. "How...nice."

Makkachin could only laugh nervously, a sudden realization popping through his head. _'It feels like I screwed up. I mean, a bone? Seriously? Flowers are better than a bone buried in a sandbox.'_ He shook his head, floppy ears hitting his face. _'I can redeem myself! The date is not over yet!'_

In the meantime, Aprichin hid her face on the bone so that the brown poodle would not see her flustered face. _'This is too cute and embarrassing. Oh Makkachin...'_ She did not know what she will do if this continued on for the whole day.

Then the two poodles heard two whistles, signalling that their owners were calling them. They were now off to the next part of the date.

Lunch time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Next up was a lunch date in a pet-friendly restaurant. It was Yuuri's idea, much to Viktor's delight. The interior of the restaurant was comfy and clean, perfect for every animal. Luckily, the area was big enough to have sections to separate the animals or there might be beastly fights everywhere.

"It's great that the prices are affordable." Yuuri hummed out, eyes flicking sidewards to read the menu given to them.

Viktor just hummed back and peeked through his own menu. _'Ah, Yuuri, you're so beautiful.'_ He might have sounded like a creepy stalker that way but he was only telling the truth. He missed the days when he and Yuuri would just relax and go to dates and just remain in their own fluffy little world. But the demand of being a professional figure skater took too much of their time for each other and so, the dates became less until it was only occasional.

"Viktor? Love? Are you with me?"

Viktor blinked in surprise at the finger tapping the middle of his forehead. Yuuri was leaning towards him with a small smirk on his face and said, "Earth to Viktor?"

"Just admiring the view, _lyubov moya_." Viktor still felt amused when he saw the familiar blush on the black-haired man's cheeks. "I'm so happy to have you with me, Yuuri."

"I feel the same way, Viktor." Yuuri leaned back and gently held the silver-haired man's right hand, where the golden ring still shined.

Viktor could only smile and place a light kiss on the knuckles. "I love you so much, _lyubov moya_. Я хочу нас выйти замуж прямо сейчас." _'_ _Oh, did I just say that?'_

"What did that mean?" Yuuri was flushed red but the curiosity in his eyes was almost tangible.

"It's a secret." Viktor winked, chuckling at the pout on Yuuri's lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You're not getting away from that, love." Yuuri grinned cheekily.

"I won't expect any less." Viktor really felt lucky to love and be loved by Katsuki Yuuri.

And when the two simultaneous barks broke the romantic atmosphere, Viktor just shared an amused look with Yuuri. They almost forgot about the main stars of the double date.

"So, what should we order for them?" Yuuri smiled.

"I know a classic one." Viktor smirked and called for the waiter. They were ready to order.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aprichin was beginning to feel that something went wrong after the sandbox scene.

Maybe it was the way Makkachin kept rubbing his nose with his paw. Or maybe the way Makkachin just stared somewhere, silent and still. It was...unnerving and very awkward.

 _'I should do something to break the ice or whatever.'_ Aprichin fought down the anxiety that was about to rise. _'But how?'_

Makkachin seemed to sense the awkwardness and whined a bit before letting out a small laugh. "So, uh, nice place, huh?"

"Uh..." _'Small talk! Small talk!'_ "Yeah, it is. Really nice." _'What the hell was that?'_

"Yeah. Yeah." Makkachin nodded quickly and looked around. "Really nice."

And then, silence once more.

 _'This is really awkward! Like seriously!'_ Aprichin rubbed her paws on the floor. _'What do you talk about in these kinds of situations anyway? Actually, what is this? A date?'_ She felt herself blush and lowered her head.

Now that she thought about it, she did not know what spurred this outing today. Well, at first, she thought it was a date between Yuuri and Viktor. But then, she and Makkachin were called to be leashed and that they were coming with them. It surprised her but she had to admit...

She was having fun. And despite the awkwardness, there was a small feeling inside her that all will be alright.

"Excuse me, dear sir and miss." A waiter appeared at the side of their table, carrying a huge metal tray. "Lunch is served." The tray was placed on their table, revealing a large serving of spaghetti and meatballs. "I will return with water in a minute." And then, the waiter was gone.

Aprichin could only stare in shock at the meal in front of them. She expected that their owners (it was still weird to think about that but she was getting used to it) would order two individual meals, not something that came from a romance movie.

 _'Romance?!'_ Aprichin blushed and warily looked at Makkachin who was looking as dumbfounded as her. Her heart pounded hard and she did not understand why. _'What am I feeling?'_

Makkachin barked a bit, interrupting her thoughts. She eyed the brown poodle who gestured his head towards the tray of spaghetti and meatballs. "You go first."

 _'He's so considerate that it's frustrating.'_ It was an endearing trait of Makkachin that softened Aprichin. Because really, she did not deserve a speck of happiness. She was worthless, nothing but a pretty poodle who could not even do her mistress' wishes. And here comes Makkachin, typical hero-saves-damsel-then-becomes-friend. It was so surreal that two months have passed since that time.

"Makkachin..." Aprichin said softly, pushing a meatball towards the other poodle. "You go first."

Makkachin was quiet before he started laughing. Few seconds later, Aprichin joined in. They were not sure why they were suddenly laughing like maniacs but for sure, the awkwardness was gone.

 _'I want everything to stay as happy as this.'_ Casually laughing. Just having fun. Being surrounded by warmth. Aprichin embraced them all with all her might. _'Because, for sure, all of these will go away. It will only be a matter of time.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You and your _Disney_ references, love."

"What? _Lady and the Tramp_ is a really cute movie! They had puppies there!"

"I know, I know. We watch that movie at least once a month."

"And you love it! Here, _lyubov moya_ , have the last meatball."

"We're not doing the one with the noodles, right?"

"But Yuuri, I want to kiss you!"

"Viktor!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After eating their lunch, Viktor and Yuuri let Makkachin and Aprichin play in the pet-friendly restaurant's play room. It still amazed them how the two poodles got along so well. But when their time was up, it was already 6:00 PM and so, they decided to usher the dogs out of the restaurant with little whining. They were all tired anyway.

That was why Viktor and Yuuri decided that the last part of the date will be watching the sunset at the beach-a typical and cliché ending for the date but very much effective for a romantic atmosphere.

Yuuri took out a huge blanket from his tote bag and laid it down the sand, Viktor helping him smooth it out. Once done, he and Viktor sat down with their feet stretched out while Makkachin and Aprichin sat by their feet.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri smiled wistfully at the smell of the sea and the sound of crying seagulls. He understood how Viktor saw St. Petersburg in Hasetsu. It reminded him of home, warmth, and a sense of belongingness.

He missed his family, Minako-sensei, and the Nishigoris. He could only visit them twice a year (and that is excluding if he has a competition in Japan) since his schedule was hectic with training and competing. It was difficult when he first moved in with Viktor in St. Petersburg. Anxiety and homesickness did not go well together and he had countless days and nights of crying and yelling for his family. And all through out that phase, Viktor was beside him, never yielding and always there for him. It only made him fall in love more for the silver-haired man.

And here they were now, four (almost five) years from that, and they were still together. They had their ups and down but the one thing that is constant between them is being together. And Yuuri could not ask for more.

"Thinking deeply, _lyubov moya_?" Viktor murmured, nuzzling at his neck.

"Just reminiscing." Yuuri then frowned when a question popped in his head. "Viktor, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what are we gonna do after we retire?"

Yes, they talked about retiring after the Worlds this season but not explicitly what they will do after. They never talked about that now that he thought about it. And it worried Yuuri.

"Well, why don't we think first on where we want to live after retiring." Viktor laced their hands together. "I prefer Hasetsu, to be honest."

"What?" That statement shocked Yuuri to the core. "But Viktor, love, Russia has always been your first home. St. Petersburg is where your friends and family are."

"True but I rather just visit them than stay here with them. Hasetsu, meanwhile, is much more of a home than St. Petersburg will ever be. I love how it's just a small little town with good people in it. They don't care about world-famous-figure-skating-champion Viktor Nikiforov. They just see Viktor, a foreigner who also figure skates and is the lover of their very own Katsuki Yuuri. But of course, there will always be the random rabid fan somewhere."

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. Viktor just smiled and pulled him up for a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't be embarrassed, _lyubov moya_."

"Viktor, are you really sure about this?"

"One hundred percent positive, Yuuri."

 _'He really is serious, calling me by my first name.'_ Yuuri pulled Viktor again for a longer kiss though it was still soft and chaste. He never expected that Viktor would want to live in Hasetsu but he felt the sincerity in Viktor's words and he was happy as long as Viktor was happy.

"What about jobs?" Viktor asked after they pulled away from the kiss.

Yuuri bit his lip, thinking hard on his answer. He never voiced out what he really wanted to be, except once to Phichit back in their Detroit days, and that was an off-handed comment. He was not even sure if his Thai best friend even remembered that. _'Surely, Viktor would not judge.'_ He steeled his resolve and said, "I want to be a ballet teacher."

Viktor's eyes widened at that, very much suprised. "Really? Not a skating coach?"

"No." Yuuri shook his head. "My first passion has always been ballet, and still is. Yes, figure skating has been my priority in my career but ballet never left me. I love ballet and I always wished to have a successful ballet studio like Minako-sensei. I want to teach everyone, any age, any gender, any race, that ballet is fun for everyone." When there was only silence, Yuuri felt his heart sink a bit. "Is that...bad?"

"Oh Yuuri, of course not." Viktor smiled and cradled his face in his hands. "No matter what kind of job you want, I'll be by your side supporting you and taking care of you. It just surprised me that you would rather teach ballet than skating. I've always imagined the two of us coaching kids at Ice Castle. Though I guess that's presumptuous of me."

"It is actually." Yuuri could not help but tease. Viktor pouted but it disappeared when he giggled. "Who knows? We might teach the same kids. Figure skating and ballet work well together after all."

"And you're the personification of that." Viktor kissed him on the cheeks repeatedly, making him giggle more.

Viktor was really touchy these days and though Yuuri still sometimes felt flustered, it reassured him that Viktor still loves him and cares about him. He did not mind anymore and reiterated with touches of his own, making Viktor even more delighted.

With the next (and their final) season coming, the fluff and sweet touches were minimal, either because training was eating them up or because they were too tired and they had to take care of Makkachin and Aprichin.

"I love you, Katsuki Yuuri." Viktor smiled, genuine and sweet and full of love.

"I love you, too, Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri smiled back and snuggled on Viktor's chest. When his eyes turned towards the front, he pulled on Viktor's shirt to get his attention. "Love, look at Makkachin and Aprichin."

Viktor glanced at the poodles and grinned. "Aren't they cute?"

"Very." Yuuri agreed with a big smile.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Makkachin rotated once then twice until he plopped down by their owners' feet. Aprichin sat beside him and they both stared ahead at the slowly becoming orange sky.

It was the last part of the date and the most crucial part. This was supposed to be where it goes out with a bang and boom and sparks. Lots and lots of sparks. Romantic sparks that is. It gave Makkachin the jitters.

 _'Why am I so nervous anyway?'_ Makkachin tried to laugh it off mentally but it was of no use. _'This is just a friendly date. But what's with the romantic sparks? What? What? What, my heart?!'_ He felt that his owner, Viktor, rubbed off on him the dramatics. But anyway...

He discreetly looked at his side and saw Aprichin with her eyes closed and her head on her paws at the sand. He also saw the small smile curled on her mouth. And all he could think was, _'She's really beautiful.'_

The light brown color of her fur, the way her eyes sparkled whenever she was really happy, and her laugh-that was all what Makkachin wanted for Aprichin, true happiness.

"You've been staring at me for a while now." Aprichin noted with a small smile.

"It's because you're really pretty." Makkachin blurted out. _'Whoa, dog, what?'_

Aprichin could only blink and suddenly, buried her face in between her paws. Makkachin whined at that, going closer to the apricot-colored poodle. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Of course I am!" Aprichin glared at him. "Why say that anyway?"

"Put that glare away. It makes you look tense as hell." Makkachin joked and poked his nose on her forehead.

"You're really clingy, aren't you?"

"Only for you."

"A flirt, too. Answer my first question."

"I don't even understand my feelings anymore." Makkachin told her honestly.

"Feelings?" Aprichin's eyes widened.

 _'I think I'm being too straightforward here.'_ Makkachin tried to calm himself down. No use in pressuring or something. "Uh, never mind that."

"Wait, let's talk about this." Aprichin said with an embarrassed face. "What's this about feelings?"

Lots of emotions swirled in Makkachin's system that his mind cannot process them all. All he could think about was how beautiful Aprichin is and how he would like to make her happy always.

 _'Is this...love?'_ Makkachin made eye contact with Aprichin and slowly murmured, "I like you. And I'm really sorry that I can't explain it in words because I'm really confused and..."

But he was shocked when he felt a wet nose on his own nose and a tongue moving at his cheek. He just stared at Aprichin as she pulled away and ducked her head.

The apricot-colored poodle glanced at him and tried to sass her way out of what she just did. "That was just to shut you up. You were rambling."

And all he could think about was, _'Typical Aprichin.'_ So, he moved closer and gently licked her on the face. "You're so cute, Aprichin. And I really like you."

"I..." Aprichin tilted her head away from the licking, her eyes downcast. "...this is such a surprise, Makkachin. I don't really know what to say."

"I'm not pressing you or anything." Makkachin slightly moved away until they were still close but not too much. "I want you to know that I'll be here and I'll wait for as long as you want me to."

"Oh, Makkachin." Small tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. He only placed his paws on hers. "Can you touch me? Just soft and gentle touches? Please?"

Makkachin's eyes softened, inwardly thinking that something happened to her that made her scared of affection. _'I want to help her cope with that. I want to see her loved and loving in return.'_ "Alright, soft touches. I'm not gonna go fast, okay? We'll take puppy steps."

"Puppy..." Aprichin chuckled at that. "Yes, alright." She made the first move, placing her head on Makkachin's paws.

Makkachin placed his own head on hers, sighing in contentment. They were silent, basking on the comfortable atmosphere they were in. _'So much for the booming sparks.'_ He snickered quietly and nuzzled his nose in Aprichin's neck, breathing in her natural scent mixing with the smell of the sea. It was lovely and intoxicating. _'I like this.'_

They never noticed a camera clicking away and the photo getting posted in Instagram, almost flooding the notifications with likes and positive comments. They only stood up when they were called by their owners (the sun has already set) and followed them to Viktor's apartment.

Yuuri and Viktor had a quick dinner before their lust consumed them and clothes were thrown off, leading towards the bedroom. Makkachin and Aprichin just ignored that and cuddled again at the sofa. And all was well with everyone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The days after the double date, Makkachin still felt like he was floating in the air from the happiness inside him. Aprichin finally warmed up to him (and even said that she likes him. He was like, _'OMG!'_ ) and their relationship was slow but steady. Puppy steps after all.

Their owners, however, were having the annual training extravaganza where all they do was wake up, eat, train, eat again, train again, eat again, and lastly, sleep. Rinse and repeat. Not much fluff anymore (although it is in-between the eating and training) but mostly, it was only about skating for the competitions in the Grand Prix Series.

Currently, they were in the ice rink once again for the training. Makkachin and Diana (Yurio brought her with him so that the cat will not feel neglected) sat by the benches, watching their respective owners arguing about choreography or jumps, the two animals were not sure. Aprichin was asleep by the heater, a bit far from where they are.

"There they go again, shouting obscenities at each other." Diana drawled out.

"You mean, your owner is shouting obscenities while Viktor argues back and Yuuri is trying to calm them down with Yakov just shaking his head?" Makkachin cheekily said.

"Haha, very funny and eerily specific." The cat then became silent and still. Makkachin worried that something was wrong and so, he poked her with his nose. "Ew! Damn you and your wet nose!"

"Your nose is wet too." Makkachin pointed out.

"Ugh." Diana rolled her eyes and then made contact with the poodle. "You see, I noticed a change in you. It's subtle but it's there. You're like...buzzing."

That was when Makkachin remembered that he has not told anyone yet about his and Aprichin's new relationship. He wanted to tell Diana at that moment but then, he did not know if they were supposed to tell anyone else about it. Was it a secret? Or were they not ready to tell the others?

He decided on saying the best thing: the half-truth-half-lie. "It's because me and Aprichin are becoming closer and closer."

"Close? Really?" Diana took a quick peek on the still-asleep Aprichin and looked back at Makkachin. "I think that's pretty great. Wasn't she all depressed and shit?"

Makkachin thumped her with his tail lightly. "Shush, don't be mean."

"Sorry, sorry. But anyway, how is she? Is she alright?"

"Well..." The brown poodle remembered the past months of Aprichin crying and always muttering about not being worthy but then, there were also good times where she was really happy and playful and confident. And he wanted all of those adjectives to be with Aprichin forever. He decided to be honest with his answer. "She's doing alright but there are still bumps down the road. It will take a while before she really opens up but I'm willing to wait for her. I want her to always be happy, no matter what."

Diana was surprised but in the end, chuckled and curled up beside Makkachin's warm belly. "You've always been a mainstream hero, idiot."

"I'm good at it, huh?"

"Very." The black and white siberian forest cat frowned a bit. "But Makkachin, remember to not be frisky with her. It's too soon."

Makkachin whined and hid his snout under his paws. "Don't say things like that! I'm not ready!"

"But it's true! All male dogs always want to hump the nearest animal or object."

"Not always! I have more self-control than that!"

"I'm trying to say that you should be careful!" Diana huffed. "This is a new beginning for the both of you. And I know you don't want to regret this."

That shut Makkachin up. It was true after all. He did not want to screw things up, not with how fragile ( _'I'll probably get smacked when she hears me say that.'_ ) Aprichin is.

"So, chill, okay?" Diana said in a low voice but there was a rare genuine smile on her face.

"Yes." Makkachin nodded seriously and grinned widely in joy.

There was a companionable silence between the poodle and the siberian forest cat that was broken by a very loud curse from Yurio, a very loud laugh from Viktor, and a very sorry Yuuri with Yakov grumbling at the sidelines. It was all too typical that Makkachin and Diana shared a look before laughing out loud. And all was well.

Well...almost all.

Because at the place where the heater was, Aprichin whimpered quietly at the bad feeling churning inside her. It gnawed her and she was wishing that it was nothing but her paranoid ways.

And so, it begins.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It was the middle of July, approximately four months after the Katsuki-Nikiforov household adopted Aprichin. Also, Trophée de France, Viktor's first event in the Grand Prix Series, was in the next month already. Yuuri could only stare at the calendar on their refridgerator numbly, only wearing bedhair and pajamas.

He snapped out of his thoughts when two wet noses poked both of his hands. He remembered that he woke up earlier than Viktor so he was in charge of feeding everyone in the apartment. Chuckling, he took out two dog bowls and poured the dog food in them for Makkachin and Aprichin. Next, he began preparing breakfast.

However, when he saw the calendar again, with a small note at the upper corner reading _'Trophée de France next month! - Viktor'_ , he began to feel some panic.

_'Oh my god, it's already next month?! Are the flight tickets ready? I need to make a luggage checklist! How much pocket money do we need? How long are we gonna stay there? Do we need an itenerary? What about the dogs? MAKKACHIN AND APRICHIN!'_

The questions were endless and Yuuri had to place his hands on his forehead to rub the ache out. This always happened whenever they had to travel to other countries or even when they had to take a long vacation in another city. He becomes flighty and panicky, always worrying if they forgot something. It always tired him out although through the years, Viktor helped him out with packing and reservations, lessening the burden and anxiety.

" _Lyubov moya_ , what are you doing on the floor?" Viktor appeared at the doorway of their kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

Yuuri looked up at the silver-haired man, just noticing that he waa sitting on the kitchen floor and leaning his back on the refridgerator's door. "Viktor..."

"What is...oh. Oh!" Viktor glanced at the calendar and realized what the problem was. "Yuuri, the competition is next month. We have plenty of time."

"But Viktor, what if we forget something? The tickets? The hotel? What about thee poodles?!"

"Alright, let's chill, okay?" Viktor took Yuuri's hands in his and sat both of them at the two chairs by the dinner table. "We'll go through the issues one by one everyday. We'll only think about one issue in one day so that we won't worry too much. Okay?"

It was actually a new technique. Yuuri did not remember the two of them doing this. He had to admit though, it sounded good and effective. "Okay."

"Good, _lyubov moya_." Viktor squeezed the hands affectionately before letting go and started rummaging their refridgerator. "Eggs, bacon, and toast?"

"No, no. I can do it." Yuuri tried to stand up but the silver-haired man just ruffled the fluffy black hair.

"No, let me. We'll talk while I cook."

Yuuri sighed but smiled a little at the sight of domesticity. It was rare that they were relaxed and leisurely taking their time in the morning. Most days, they were too tired to get up that they maximize their time in bed, have a hasty breakfast, then go to the rink for training.

"Let's first talk about where Makkachin and Aprichin will stay." Viktor told him.

"Alright." Yuuri chuckled when both poodles raised their heads up simultaneously at the sound of their names before returning their attention to their dog bowls.

"Number one choice: Yurio."

"But Yurio's apartment doesn't allow pets. The landlord only allowed him Diana because she's small, quiet, and calm."

"So that's a cross." Viktor hummed as he cracked four eggs to the pan. "What about Yakov?"

"He's coming with us, Viktor."

"Lilia?"

"You know she doesn't like Makkachin."

The brown poodle whined at that. Viktor and Yuuri gave a small laugh.

"Mila?"

"In Italy."

"Wow, really?!"

"She and her family. With the Crispinos."

"Oh right! What about Georgi?"

"Allergic."

"Phichit?"

"He's in Thailand, love."

"Ah! Mama and Papa Katsuki then?"

"Viktor, they're in Japan." Yuuri sighed and placed his head on the table. "Now you know why I'm worrying so much."

"Uh, pet sitter then?"

"No way!" He shook his head vehemently. He remembered the first and last time they let a pet sitter take care of Makkachin. It ended up with a constipated dog and a sorry-not-sorry-for-feeding-the-dog-lots-of-food pet sitter.

Throughout the years, they would leave Makkachin to Mila because her family loves dogs and willing to be paid for taking care of the poodle. But then, they were on a trip and now, there were no options left.

"There's one more." Viktor sang as he placed the eggs in plates and cooked the bacon.

"What?" Yuuri blinked.

"We can take them with us!"

"What?!"

"Why not? I managed to bring Makkachin with me in my competitions back in the past. I even brought him with me when I first met you." Viktor left the stove for a quick kiss on Yuuri's slack lips.

Now that Yuuri thought about it, it was not a bad idea at all. They could pay for the extra fare in the flight (the money they get from sponsorships had no limits). However...

"The hotel we're staying in, does it allow pets?"

"Hmmm, not sure about that." Viktor turned off the stove and placed the crispy bacon beside the eggs. "There's no announcement yet for the Trophée de France guidelines for us skaters. Let's worry about that next time. For now, we agree on taking Makkachin and Aprichin with us, okay, _lyubov moya_?"

"Right!" Yuuri smiled widely at that. _'Viktor really knew what to do.'_ "Aprichin, this is gonna be a first time for you!"

The apricot-colored poodle barked once in agreement. Makkachin, in the meantime, was running in circles, already looking excited for the trip.

The two owners just laughed at their antics and sat at the table, waiting for their toasts to be burned just right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A short 'ping' was heard from the lit up phone. One pale white hand with long red fingernails gingerly took it and swiped on the screen. The notification disappeared and opened up the Instagram application, revealing a groufie of a silver-haired man, a black-haired man with eyeglasses, and two poodles-brown and apricot-colored. The caption said:

_**On the way to the Trophée de France with these cuties! *big smile emoji*** _

Red lipstick-plastered lips sneered at the picture. "How annoyingly sweet." Even with the harsh words, the thumb tapped the photo twice to heart it.

Light brown eyes of the woman with red lips and nails twitched in irritation. She threw the phone away, dropping it to the floor carelessly. She did not care if it broke. She had a lot of money anyway.

 _'You think it's all fun and games, sunshine and rainbows?'_ She clenched her fist angrily. _'I'll prove you wrong or my name is not Klavdiya Vasiliev. But it is so I'll definitely prove it!'_

Despite the statements being ridiculous, the woman cackled out loud while her two men just stared at each other, simultaneously thinking, _'Our boss is really weird.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"One. Two. Three! Say, hashtag Paris!"

"Hashtag Paris!"

Aprichin barked alongside Makkachin as the phone took their typical two-person-two-dog groufie.

"We look so cute here, _lyubov moya_! Buying these berets is definitely worth it!"

"Love, we are being stereotypical. In front of the Eiffel Tower even!"

"Well, we always need at least one in every country we go in."

Aprichin panted and just stared at her owners in a puzzled manner. "They are so confusing." She muttered to herself.

"Heh, that's pretty normal though." Makkachin barked out a small laugh.

"True true." Aprichin smiled.

It was the day before the Trophée de France. Viktor and Yuuri arrived in Paris, France the night before with Makkachin and Aprichin in tow. They decided to come early so that they would have time to walk around and see what Paris can offer.

Aprichin actually felt that she was not supposed to be here, with Makkachin and their owners. Even if her mind was not as dark as before, the negative thoughts lingered here and there. An improvement was that she had told Makkachin what she felt when she first found out about the plan.

**"I don't want to impose on Yuuri and Viktor." Aprichin whispered to Makkachin as she snuggled closer to the other's neck. "They could just leave me here."**

**"Not a chance." Makkachin shook his head, making his ears flop in front of his face and Aprichin's face. "It'll be fun, I promise. I'll show you around the city! I've been there for a lot of times from Viktor's past skating days and now for his and Yuuri's."**

**"Oh really? So you know the best spots?" She teased.**

**"Definitely!" Makkachin bopped his nose with hers. "Now stop those thoughts and think of the good memories we'll make there."**

**"Yeah." Aprichin gave him a smile and a lick to the cheek.**

It made her happy to know that Makkachin really does care for her. He was never too imposing nor insensitive to her needs. Whenever she just wanted to contemplate alone, he leaves but comes back after a while to check on her. He was patient. He was kind. He was all Aprichin ever hoped for a mate...and at the same time, did not deserve.

"You're thinking bad thoughts again." Makkachin suddenly whined, stopping her from thinking deeper and darker. "Good memories, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Aprichin shook her head and quirked her lips up, even if she was not feeling all that good. It seemed to brighten up the brown poodle and that was enough for her.

"Oh Viktor." Yuuri said all of a sudden. "Phichit just texted me and said to meet us at this restaurant just a few walks away. He wants to have lunch and selfies."

"Of course he does." Viktor chuckled. "Alright, let's go then! Makkachin, Aprichin, let's go."

Aprichin barked in agreement, as well as Makkachin. That earned them giggles and lots of head rubs that felt really good, especially the ones behind the ears. She felt really lucky to have kind owners. Unlike her last one.

 _'Nope, bad thoughts!'_ She huffed and began walking beside Yuuri as Makkachin went to Viktor. _'Not this time!'_

The walk took longer than expected because of Makkachin being more playful than usual, sniffing lamp posts and letting children pet him. Viktor did not mind the attention that they were getting. Yuuri just sighed but he was smiling at the cute sight of Viktor with kids and poodles.

Aprichin was wary of the wandering hands that came close to her. Luckily, they liked Makkachin better so only a number of hands managed to touch her. Yuuri's hand behind her head, absently scratching, was a bonus and a relief to her.

The second they arrived at the restaurant, Aprichin immediately saw the familiar dark-skinned guy from the party stand up and marched towards them.

"How far were you from here? I've been waiting for ages!" Phichit, Aprichin remembered the name from earlier, shouted dramatically.

"It's only been ten minutes, Phichit." Yuuri grinned.

"Well, who cares? At least my favorite couple is with me now!"

"Phichit!"

"Nice to see you again, Phichit."

Makkachin barked loudly, gaining him a laugh and a rub on the head from Phichit. Aprichin flinched when the hand went towards her which made the Thai man pause and only patted her once. She was grateful for that and licked his hand in appreciation.

"I swear, Yuuri, that Aprichin is you in dog form. So shy and anxious." Phichit teased as they went towards the table he reserved for them.

"Oh shush." Yuuri playfully smacked his arm. "She's just not used to strangers."

While Viktor laughed at the banter, Aprichin turned towards the nudging she felt beside her. It was Makkachin who whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, peachy." She whispered back and it was true to an extent. As her black-haired owner said, she was just not used to others touching her.

At the table, to her surprise, were the three hamsters-Chakrii, Mongkut, and Ukrit-whom she still can not differentiate. They were fiddling with the green smartphone and once they saw their owner, they ran away from it and pretended to be nibbling the table napkins.

"Hey, guys!" Makkachin greeted with a smile.

"Oh, it's Makkachin and Aprichin."

"Amazing how we can remember their names but they still can't differentiate us by our names."

"Don't be too bitchy, girl."

"I thought all of them were male." Aprichin muttered.

"I think that's only biological." Makkachin snickered.

Their owners continued on their conversation, eating the just-arrived food and occassionally giving small bits to their respective pets. In the meantime, Aprichin sat under the table with Makkachin while the three hamsters jumped on their backs.

"I wanna go sightseeing."

"True! Our Instagram feed is lacking right now!"

"And we're in Paris! City of Love! _Nous voulons aller à carte de crédit_!"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Yeah, and why credit card?"

"Stop being so mean to me!"

Aprichin huffed a bit when she felt one of them jump too hard on her stomach. "What is to see here anyway?"

"Aprichin, my sweet darling, is this your first time in the beautiful city of Paris?" The three hamsters eerily said altogether.

"Not really." She shook her head in negative.

"What? Really?" Makkachin asked in shock.

"I've been here numerous times but not to sightsee." Aprichin suppressed a shudder. She remembered those days of travelling in a cage then abruptly closing her eyes when big bright lights go to her face and her own fur was pulled and cut to become prim and proper.

Makkachin must have noticed it and placed a paw on her own in silent support.

"Blasphemy!"

"Preposterous!"

"We need to do something for our girl Aprichin!"

"Um, what are we going to do?" The apricot-colored poodle asked cautiously.

And that was how they ended up in a place called Lover or Luver whatever, Aprichin did not remember it. They were there because of the 'aesthetically-pleasing works of art', or so said the three hamsters.

"Well, at least we're sure to have really nice pictures here." Makkachin joked as they stared at the statue where the hamsters were trying to take a selfie on the face but miserably failing.

"Good thing there aren't many people around." Aprichin told him.

"That doesn't really stop them, does it?"

"Ha, I guess not."

"Hey! Janitor alert! Janitor alert! Janitor alert!" The three hamsters squeaked out and scrambled to get themselves off the statue.

"Looks like we have to run." Makkachin grinned.

Aprichin had to laugh at that as they started running out of the building and into the streets of Paris. This was the most fun she had in a foreign country. No more bright lights. No more smacks from a stick. And especially no more Kla-

Aprichin snapped out of her thoughts when she collided behind Makkachin. They were still on the streets but now that she took a look around, she did not recognize any of the establishments. "Guys, where the hell are we?"

"Uh, not sure." Makkachin blinked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah."

"We're lost!"

Aprichin began to panic, her anxiety levels rising gradually. She knew she should not have left their owners and just wandered along the streets of an unknown city in an unknown country with a bunch of animals that were too carefree for their own good.

 _'I bet Yuuri and Viktor are so worried. And Phichit, too! Oh no, the hamsters took his phone. Maybe we could text them? But that would weird them out.'_ She started to whine and whimper, covering her head with her paws. _'What are we gonna do? Can we still find them? I'm such a bad pet, I can't do anything right. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have went with the hamsters. I knew that shit will hit the fan soon-'_

"Aprichin, stop it." Makkachin moved the paws that were beginning to dig into her snout. "Let's keep calm. We can do something about this. It's not yet the end of the world. And it's definitely not your fault. I know you're thinking that."

"Of course it's my fault!" Aprichin growled out, feeling angry at her own self and at Makkachin's optimistic attitude. "I should've stopped us from doing this or we wouldn't end up lost in the first place!"

"Do you regret it?" Makkachin asked in a sad voice, becoming quiet and sullen. "We had fun, right? Good memories, right?"

That made Aprichin's anger go away in an instant. She never liked it when Makkachin becomes gloomy and dark, like a kicked puppy. It irked her because those dark, depressing thoughts were so not the brown poodle she was learning to... _'Like! Like! Okay?'_ She shook her head. "I don't regret it, Makkachin. And I never will."

"Really?" Makkachin perked up at her words. "Really really?"

"Really really." She smiled then frowned. "Sorry about earlier. I was just very frustrated at our predicament."

"I'm sorry, too, for not considering your thoughts in the beginning. We just dragged you here."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes." Aprichin stepped forward and licked Makkachin's cheek.

Makkachin smiled and nuzzled into the female poodle's chin. "You're really sweet, Aprichin."

"Yeah, yeah. Just this once." Aprichin nuzzled back with a small laugh. And even if she felt the happiness and _'Like!'_ from Makkachin, there was still a nagging feeling behind her head that something bad was going to happen. _'I hope it's just my nerves.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh good, they made up." Mongkut sighed in relief.

"Nice one." Ukrit did a thumbs up.

"Hey! I finally managed to make Google maps work!" Chakrii pumped his paw up. "Good job me!"

"Great, now get us out of here!"

"Help me with the phone, guys."

The three hamsters held the device at the same time and looked around to find the landmarks shown on the screen. Then, they saw someone suspiciously flitting by an alleyway.

"Did you just see that, Ukrit, Chakrii?"

"We just did, girl."

"Do you guys think that's a..."

" _Yk ŕāng_?!"

"Wait, why did we just use Thai?"

"Then let's use French."

" _Harceleur_?!"

"Can you imagine using Korean?"

"They're those with the teeny whiny voices right?"

"Yeah, like this. _Seutokeo_ , _oppa_?!"

"You even used _oppa_ , Chakrii! Hilarious!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Google has helped me in a lot of ways."

"Let's get back to the stalker, guys. Why did we have to use three languages anyway?"

"You know, comedic relief, Ukrit?"

"Yeah, don't ruin the mood."

"Sorry."

The three hamsters glanced at the alleyway and there they saw who their stalker was. It was a blonde bob-haired woman with red lips and wearing sunglasses and a summer hat.

"Definitely a stalker."

"Let's make this viral."

"Just took the photo. With some editing and the caption is?"

" _Sutōkā_?! Yup, with the question mark and exclamation point."

"Then do the hashtags."

"Hashtag stalker, hashtag whoisdis, hashtag whyshefollowus, hashtag paris, hashtag lost. Anything else?"

"That's good enough, Mongkut."

"Just posted it. And it's definitely viral just from the notifications."

"Do you think Phichit will be mad?"

"Uh...shit."

"Well, who knows?"

"Let's hope for the best."

"Hashtag bless."

The hamsters placed the smartphone on the street, sat on it, and waited for their owners with Makkachin and Aprichin curled up together beside them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor only panicked when bad things happened to three individuals, his Yuuri and his two poodles. And he was definitely panicking as he, Yuuri, and Phichit ran on the streets, looking for their missing pets.

"Where could they be, Viktor? I'm so worried." Yuuri bit his lip anxiously. "What if something happened to them?"

"Let's not think about that, Yuuri." Phichit patted the black-haired man. Viktor silently thanked the Thai man for that. "My hamsters have my smartphone. Maybe we can try searching for it?"

"On it." Viktor took out his phone which was vibrating like crazy for almost a minute now. When he saw the notifications, his eyes widened. "Phichit, just how smart are your hamsters?"

"...enough to post something viral?"

Yuuri immediately grabbed Viktor's arm to see the screen. "There's a location! Just a few blocks away from where we are."

"Awesome! Let's go then!"

Yuuri and Phichit ran towards the location. Viktor just stood there, staring at the photo of the blonde woman with the sunglasses.

 _'She seems familiar.'_ Viktor clicked his tongue and closed the application. _'No matter. I'll look into that next time. Though I'll probably forget that.'_ Sometimes, he hated his mild case of short term memory loss.

He ran after Yuuri and Phichit and saw the two of them already scolding their respective pets.

"Seriously, don't just post a picture in my account. It makes me look like I'm judging her." Phichit whined and tapped on his phone. His hamsters were at his shoulders and squeaking out their apologies.

When Viktor turned his eyes to Yuuri, he had to hold in his squeal as he saw Makkachin and Aprichin both licking his lover's cheeks. "There you are!"

Makkachin barked and trotted happily towards Viktor who leaned down to rub the brown poodle on the head. Aprichin also approached him, albeit not as excitedly as Makkachin, but Viktor did not mind and also gave her a head rub.

"Makkachin, Aprichin, you shouldn't have run away like that. It's dangerous." Yuuri complained, hands on his hips.

 _'Oh, he's mad.'_ Viktor secretly liked angry, assertive, and confident Yuuri. It was an absolute turn on for him.

"For that stunt, you two will be staying in the hotel room only." Yuuri said in conviction.

Makkachin and Aprichin whined at that.

"Those puppy eyes will not work on me. A punishment is a punishment. No more running around without us."

Viktor muffled a chuckle when the two poodles continued whining and nosing Yuuri's hands. They were given more head rubs but Viktor knew that they were not going to get out of the punishment.

"Why did I just feel I grounded my kids?" Yuuri joked with a smile.

"That's because you just did." Viktor replied and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. "That's enough excitement for today. I got a competition tomorrow."

"Right. You need to stretch at least."

"Yes, _lyubov moya_." Viktor kissed the black hair.

"You two are really my favorite ship!"

"Phichit!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

A loud crack resonated in the room, the smartphone dropping to the floor in broken pieces. Next, a teacup and a saucer went flying and also broke into small parts. Even a chair was thrown though it did not break since it was plastic.

"I am so fucking stupid to get caught, goddamn it." Klavdiya Vasiliev muttered angrily and removed a stick of cigarette from its box.

She was referring to the still-viral photo of her peeping by an alleyway, caught in the act of 'stalking' as said in the caption. She was lucky enough that she decided to wear sunglasses and a hat at that time.

"Boss, try not to throw your phone next time."

"It's expensive, you know, Boss."

Klavdiya blew out the smoke harshly. "Oh shut up, Twiddledee and Twiddledum."

"For the last time, Boss, I am not-"

"I like those names better!"

"But Boss-"

"Your names are insignificant right now!"

"Boss, you almost broke it."

"You too!" Klavdiya calmed herself by counting down from ten. "Alright, I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Boss, what do we do now?"

"For now, we hide and wait." The blonde woman strutted towards the window to crush the cigarette on the wooden pane. "I did not expect for my cover to be blown so fast. Good thing no one recognized me in that. Who would've thought that a Thai figure skater has a lot of followers in Instagram? I mean, he's just a figure skater with hamsters!"

"I follow him."

"His Instagram is pure aesthetic."

"Twiddledee! Twiddledum!"

"Sorry, Boss."

Klavdiya rolled her eyes and glared at the scenery outside. _'To think that little bitch has some bodyguards. Still pathetic as before. You will return to me and you will never see them again. Ever!'_

While the woman cackled again, her two cronies just shared a 'too-fed-up-for-her-shit' look and took out their own phones to peruse more aesthetic Instagram accounts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri sighed heavily as he hugged the new Makkachin tissue holder to his chest. It was given by a fan earlier right after he and Viktor arrived in the rink for the Trophée de France. They were surprised but happily accepted the gift, even hugging the fan who almost fainted in joy.

Chuckling at the memory, he raised his eyes up to the ice where an unknown skater--probably a rookie--was performing. After that, it was Viktor's turn.

"Are you still thinking about the poodles, _lyubov moya_?"

Yuuri jolted and turned to see Viktor already in his costume, smiling at him. "Don't surprise me like that, love!"

"And the answer is yes."

"Don't just assume." Yuuri pouted.

"But it's true." Viktor tapped his lower lip gently. "Don't do that or I'll be tempted to ravage you."

"Viktor!" Yuuri blushed and looked around, relief flowing through him when he saw no one watching. Honestly, he was still easily flustered with flirty Viktor.

"They'll be fine, Yuuri." Viktor assured. "It's only a short punishment."

That took out his blush. "I hope they don't take it as me being angry at them."

That was yesterday, when Yuuri and Viktor had returned to the hotel with Makkachin and Aprichin after the whole getting-lost fiasco with Phichit's hamsters. Yuuri had felt his anxiety go away when they got to their assigned room with the two poodles with them and it was replaced by a want to reprimand.

He had ranted about being so worried and disappointed that Makkachin and Aprichin would do that. He had also said that it would be better if they just stayed in the hotel room for the rest of their stay in France because who knew what will happen next? Makkachin whined at that and nosed his legs in apology. What really shook him to the core was Aprichin actually shaking in front of him. He had not wanted that and stopped his ranting.

Viktor, who stayed silent, had led him to their bedroom and made him sit at the bed with a quiet 'Stay there.' The silver-haired man went back to the poodles, told them that they were to stay in the hotel room until they learned their lesson of not going wandering in unknown territory, and returned to his side, murmuring calming words.

Yuuri shook his head as he returned to present time as he heard the announcement of scores.

"It's my turn." Viktor told him and then, hugged him. "All will be fine, Yuuri. I'm sure they understand that you were just worried."

Yuuri let out a low breath and placed his forehead on Viktor's shoulder, already feeling some of his anxiety leave his body. He was really lucky to have someone as patient and understanding as Viktor. If it was not for his lover, he would probably still be a blubbering ball of negativity. "Thank you, Viktor." He then realized what was about to happen. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be the one cheering you on and it's your turn and I'm keeping you-"

"It's fine, it's fine." Viktor chuckled in amusement and took Yuuri's hand to kiss the golden ring. "Please, just watch me. That's enough for me."

"I'll always watch you." Yuuri smiled and they let each other go slowly as the announcer called out Viktor's name, the crowd cheering loudly.

Still holding the Makkachin tissue holder, Yuuri suddenly realized something. _'Is it me or was Aprichin still shaking a bit earlier?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprichin took slow, deep breaths but it did not seem to work on her erratic panting. She felt so hot, like a cooking pot in constant heat. It did not rise nor did it fall. All she felt was the burn inside her.

 _'Am I sick? Did I catch a flu or something?'_ Her nose was not clogged and her breathing was alright, just fast...as if she was running.

Another thing she noticed was that her thoughts were a bit muddled and her vision was hazy. She wanted to joke that she was high in weed but she was not in the mood.

She actually felt this more than a week ago although they were only short durations. They were fleeting and quick so she dismissed them as mood swings.

But now that she thought about it, it was strange for her to feel this way. The hotness, the burn, the heavy senses...

_'No way... Am I in heat?'_

Aprichin shot up to her paws at the thought in shock. She sniffed the air and immediately, she smelled the very familiar scent of her discharge. What really cloosed the deal was the sight of a small puddle of red and clear liquid on the floor. Her discharge fluids.

 _'Shit, I'm really in heat. Why now? Why now? Why fucking now?!'_ She began to panic as she paced in circles. She never liked it when she was in heat. Even if it only happened twice a year, it was one of the events in her life that she dreaded.

**"You dirty little bitch, humping the floor and spreading your disgusting fluids everywhere! Get out of my sight! Right now or I'll whip you!"**

Aprichin whimpered and lied down on her stomach. _'Stop it, no more. I don't want it.'_ She could still hear the loud ringing in the air before the leather collided on her back. She flinched and curled up even more, cringing when she felt more liquid drizzle out of her. _'I never asked for this! Stop it!'_

"Aprichin? Are you alright?"

She gasped and stood up again. The movement was too fast that she wobbled in dizziness until she leaned into the familiar scent and body of her... _'I don't even know what to consider him.'_

"Aprichin!" Makkachin licked her face gently. "What's going on? Are you okay? Well, obviously not, but what are you feeling? Is there anything I can help?"

Aprichin took comfort at his words and almost relaxed when her thoughts made her stop.

_'Mate. Mate. Mate.'_

The apricot-colored poodle stiffened and moved away slowly, much to Makkachin's surprise and sadness. "I'm...alright. Don't worry."

"The hell you are!" Makkachin barked. Aprichin whimpered at that. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just really worried. Was it because of Yuuri? They're not angry with us if that's what you're thinking. They're just worried and yeah, we disappointed them that's why we're stuck in this room."

Yuuri and Viktor were the last people Aprichin would have thought in her situation. Her instincts were already yelling at her to submit to the male poodle, turn her back and entice to get what she wanted...what she needed to curb the burn.

 _'I can't!'_ Aprichin breathed in and out but it came out in short and quick breaths, making her look like she was panicking. Albeit, she was starting to feel it.

And it only worsened when she saw Makkachin stare at her then to the side where she knew the puddle was.

"Aprichin, are you-"

She could not take it. She bolted towards the door, thankful that the door has a door lever and not a door knob, and ran as fast she could, barely hearing what Makkachin said after. She wanted to be far away from the possibility of rut.

_'Run. Mate. Rut. Run. Mate. Rut.'_

Aprichin shook her head, not wanting to hear the words in her head. They were confusing her and her heat was not really helping.

She did not know where she was going as she paused at an intersection. Panting and leaning to the wall for support, she felt the weight of what she just did.

 _'Oh my god, I just panicked and ran away from Makkachin. Oh no, everything is all screwed up again.'_ Aprichin groaned when her bottom landed on the floor, the urge to rub herself on it growing. _'Damn this heat. So stupid, I shouldn't have disregarded the signs earlier then this wouldn't have to happen.'_

She sighed, suddenly feeling depressed when she looked around and saw she was all alone. _'I'm just one huge fuck up, huh? Can't really do anything right.'_

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh yes, it is!"

"Aprichin, girl, what are you doing there?"

Aprichin perked up at the sound of scuttling. She raised her head up and saw the three Thai hamsters. "Hey. What are you there doing out?"

"We can't really resist _not_ going out."

"We get too agitated. Oh! Big word!"

"Ignore the idiot. The real question is what are you doing out here?"

Aprichin did not know if she should answer the question or not. _'Well, I got nothing to lose, right?'_ "I'm in...heat."

The hamsters' jaws dropped at that.

"Did you..."

"...Just say..."

"...In heat?!"

Aprichin nodded.

One of the hamsters looked at his fellow hamsters. "Looks like we got a mission to do!"

"Yeah. She can't stay with Makkachin. Who knows what that dog will do?"

"You can stay with us in Phichit's room, Aprichin."

"What, really?" Aprichin blinked in surprise.

"Yeah!"

"We would love to have you there."

"Like a sleepover!"

Aprichin was so relieved that she decided to lick the three hamsters. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ew, girl!"

"I'm not into the spit kink."

"Let's just take her to the room."

She just laughed a little at their statements and they slowly walked towards Phichit's hotel room. She knew it was because of her that they were quite slow, her heat was still making her sluggish, however, the hamsters just waved it off that it was nothing.

When they got to the room, the three hamsters jumped on Aprichin to open the door and urged the latter to walk right in when it opened. One of the hamsters jumped off her to land on the door lever and locked it.

They were the only ones in the room since the Trophée de France was still ongoing. The room's interior was pretty much the same as Viktor and Yuuri's, Aprichin noted.

"Make yourself at home."

"Sorry to tell you this, girl, but you're not allowed on the bed."

"You can stay by the fireplace though."

"Really, thank you, Chakrii, Mongkut, and Ukrit." Aprichin smiled.

"You remember our names!"

"But you don't really know which is which, right?"

"Well, who cares? At least she knows!"

Aprichin dragged herself to the carpet by the fireplace and plopped down into a ball. The burn did not even diminish a bit and she heard herself whimper in pain and arousal. The instinctive thoughts never disappeared and it only made everything worse.

_'Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate!'_

"Man, I'm so lucky to not be a female hamster."

"Totally. If we got heats-"

"We'll probably hump anything and everything."

"We'll become sluts. Hamsluts!"

"Or maybe slutters?"

"What the actual fuck, Mongkut, Ukrit?"

"What?"

"They do sound bad now that I repeated them. Hamsluts and slutters."

"Hamsluts and slutters!"

"Shut up, guys!"

Aprichin shook her head fondly at the conversation and willed herself to sleep, not wanting to feel the hot burning sensation and hear the animalistic growls of _'mate'_ in her head. She would deal with the consequences later.

She also tried to forget the pain in her heart as her mind focused on the last bark of _'Wait!'_ from Makkachin.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Wait! Aprichin!" Makkachin barked but he was rooted to his place. He could only watch Aprichin run out of the room, feeling tears of frustration well up in his eyes.

He screwed up...again. He pushed too hard and it made Aaprichin put her walls up and even retreated just to get away from him. It was tiring to always be rejected. It made him think if all of his efforts were worth it.

Deep inside, Makkachin knew the answer to it.

_'It's all worth it. I will make Aprichin happy, even if it's the last thing I do. All the pain and tears are worth it.'_

Makkachin sniffed and rubbed his face with his paws as he lied down on his stomach, still facing the door. His thoughts were so sappy that if Diana heard it, she would hiss at him that he was being too much of a stupid drama queen.

 _'But then, that's what love does anyway. Make all of us stupid. And I don't even claim to be smart at the beginning.'_ Makkachin thought wryly.

He decided to just let Aprichin have her space for now. He knew that if he followed her, it would only cause more disaster and would probably cause a rift in their pretty fragile relationship.

Whining pitifully, Makkachin rolled back and forth on the floor. _'Is it too early? But we've known each other for months. Living together even!'_ He stopped rolling and panted. _'So complicated.'_

If his guess was correct, that Aprichin was in her heat (he rolled away from the spot where the discharge fluids were. It was making him feel a bit...uncomfortable), then this was the right decision. He would be patient and wait for the right time to approach the apricot-colored poodle. He would not push further and just wait...and wait he did.

He only lasted an hour, and that was a huge feat for him. Diana will be so proud.

He was making loud whining sounds and occasionally scratched the door when suddenly, Viktor and Yuuri entered the hotel room.

Viktor immediately went down to his knees. "Makkachin, what happened?"

"And where's Aprichin?" Yuuri looked around the room worriedly.

Makkachin barked at them and pulled on Viktor's Russian jacket sleeve. _'Come on, let's go find her! I've been waiting for too long!'_

"She's not here, Viktor. I looked everywhere." Yuuri said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Looks like Makkachin can find her." Viktor rubbed Makkachin briefly before prying the jacket sleeve out of the poodle's mouth.

 _'Alright!'_ Makkachin barked again and ran out of the room, sniffing the floor for the scent of his lover. He heard his owners following behind him.

He did not look up. He just let his nose take him to where the scent was and towards the location of Aprichin. He did a double-take when his nose was met by three smells that he was familiar with.

 _'The three hamsters? Is Aprichin with them?'_ Makkachin barked once, getting the attention of the two humans behind him, and started sniffing once again.

Makkachin felt some relief to the thought of Aprichin being with the hamsters and not in danger. He really did not want to think of what-ifs involving dangerous activities.

He yelped when his forehead suddenly collided with a door. He sat on his hind legs and barked. He knew this was the place where Aprichin was staying. He could practically taste his lover's heat. Luckily, it was muddled by the wooden door or he might react to it.

"Isn't this...?"

"Phichit's room."

Makkachin perked up when the door opened, revealing the Thai man himself with two of the hamsters on his shoulders and one on his hair.

"Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed. "I was about to call you about--"

"Aprichin is there, right?" Yuuri asked, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Surprisingly, yes. That was actually the reason why I was about to call you." Phichit glanced back then forward.

"Is she okay?" Viktor questioned.

"I'm not sure. She seemed normal when I patted her head but she was panting and there's liquid near her vagina."

"Phichit!" Yuuri blushed. "Don't just say stuff like that!"

"At least I didn't call it pussy."

"Phichit!"

Makkachin had to shake his head to remove the flush on his face. He did not want to think of Aprichin's wet... _'Stop those dirty thoughts!'_

"It would seem that Aprichin is in heat." Viktor muttered. "Out of breath, discharge fluids, curling up and shaking a bit?"

"Check, check, and double check." Phichit flicked his finger four times, as if checking something in the air.

"She must have panicked and ran away." Viktor mused. "Good thing that she's only in your room, Phichit."

Makkachin nodded at that, also feeling relieved. Although, when he gazed inside the room and saw an apricot-colored fur curled up into a circle by the fireplace, his heart skipped a beat and his instincts wanted to just run inside and lay down beside her. Maybe even...

 _'Stop it. You're letting the beast out.'_ Makkachin took a step back so that he was beside Viktor.

The silver-haired man noticed the movement and absently rubbed Makkachin's chin. The brown poodle wagged his tail happily at that, thankful for his owner's gesture. "I think it'll be best if Aprichin stays here, if that's alright with you, Phichit."

Yuuri looked saddened at that but eventually nodded in agreement. "It would be a huge favor, Phichit."

"It's okay." Phichit waved it off. "I understand that something might happen if they're together in the same room. I'll be happy to let Aprichin stay here."

"Thank you so much, Phichit!"

"We'll have to treat you someday."

"Just make me the official photographer in your wedding and reception."

Makkachin watched as the three humans shared a laugh then moved his line of sight towards the hamsters. He motioned his paw and one of the them-probably Chakrii, he was not sure-scrambled down Phichit's back then ran towards him.

"Take care of her for me please." Makkachin felt hurt at his own words. He wanted to be the one Aprichin relies on but in this case, he would only do worse.

The hamster just grinned. "Even without you telling us that, we'll still take care of her. Sleepover!"

Makkachin chuckled at that. "Thanks, guys."

The hamsters all winked at him and they latched into their owner as the Thai man waved goodbye and shut the door. The brown poodle looked at his owners who were holding hands.

"Let's go, Makkachin. Tomorrow is the free skate." Yuuri called out.

Makkachin only barked and walked in front of them. _'Aprichin, I hope you'll be okay.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was morning when Aprichin woke up from her sleep. The sun's rays flickered as the curtains moved slightly.

 _'Wait, why are the curtains moving?'_ The windows were closed and the ceiling fan was not turning. She warily crawled towards the window when all of a sudden, three hamster jumped out of the pane and chased each other.

"Let me borrow the phone!"

"You've been using it for hours!"

"You bitch!"

Aprichin sighed and lied down on her side, not really seeing her surroundings. She felt so tired. Her instincts kept urging her to mate while her body still burned, wanting her...mate to touch and rut.

 _'I really hate heats.'_ Aprichin groaned and tried to sleep again. At least, when she was asleep, her heat quieted down and the shouts inside her head did not bother her.

Then, she felt someone coming closer to her and smelled that it was Phichit. When a hand was placed on her head, she did nothing to bat it away or move closer to it. She just wanted the heat to stop.

"Hey, Aprichin, you need to eat and drink some water." Phichit said gently. "You didn't do that last night."

Aprichin focused her eyes towards the Thai man and saw two dog bowls at his feet. Her stomach growled in response. She was hungry and she knew that she had to eat something or she will starve.

 _'It's not as if I don't know the feeling.'_ Aprichin snorted, feeling some amusement at her thoughts.

"Come on, girl, please? I still have to go do some exercises before the competition." Phichit pleaded with sparkling eyes.

Aprichin could only blink because she did not know that humans were capable of sparkling eyes. She took a quick look at the dog bowls and decided to stand up.

"That's a good girl." Phichit giggled and ruffled her fur. "You can stay here for as long as you want. Chakrii, Mongkut, and Ukrit will be staying here with you to keep you company."

 _'Oh yeah, the Trophée de France is still ongoing.'_ Aprichin started to gobble up the food on the bowl, realizing that she was really hungry.

"Ukrit, let go of my phone." Phichit smiled at the animals. "I'm gonna go now. Behave or else, we might get banned from this hotel." He then gave his hamsters a hard stare. "We don't want what happened last time to happen again, right?"

The hamsters squeaked and hugged each other, nodding quickly. Aprichin hid a chuckle as she drank some water.

"Alright, I'm off!" Phichit grabbed a duffel bag and went out of the room, locking the door.

There was a short silence before the hamsters let out a huge breath.

"We definitely do not want last time to happen again."

"True that, Chakrii."

"Alcohol, Snapchat, and nude photos definitely do not mix together."

Aprichin shook her head, smiling a bit. The conversations of the hamster trio always seemed to keep her entertained. When she finished eating, she went back to lying on her side. The only difference was that her location was by the window, where the sun was reflected by the glass.

"Don't you get tired of just lying there?"

"Don't you want to play?"

"Don't you want to at least walk around the room?"

"No, no, and no." Aprichin muttered. "I'm in my heat and I just want this to pass as comfortably as possible. And that's when I'm doing nothing."

"You're gonna get fat if you keep on doing that."

"Oh! Chubby dog!"

"Like a jumbo hotdog."

Aprichin barked angrily at that, making the hamsters step back. "Don't insult me, you furballs!"

"We are..."

"So affronted..."

"To be called furballs, you bitch!"

Aprichin sniffed and turned her head away. "Whatever."

"Looks like your sass is still in you, girl."

"Like seriously, how can Makkachin stand you?"

"Probably lets himself get trampled on by her, the stupid mutt."

"Hey!" Aprichin growled, feeling her emotions spike up. "Who's the bitch now?"

"Sorry."

"That was out of line."

"True that."

Aprichin groaned and sighed tiredly. "I hate you, guys. You're working me up here."

"We love you, too." The hamsters snickered.

Aprichin frowned as she remembered the hurt in Makkachin's voice. "I guess I'm really a bitch, and not just in the literal sense."

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"Tell us, girl. We want juicy details."

 _'Why not? He always said that talking helps.'_ Aprichin laid her head on her paws and told the three hamsters what happened last night.

"Wow."

"Such drama."

"Much tears."

"Shut up." Aprichin said jokingly. "It hurts, okay? I was really bitchy."

"But that's not the whole reason."

"You're hurting not just because you hurt him."

"But because you love him. Hurting the one you love always leads to a deep sense of pain."

Aprichin winced at the 'love'. "I'm not so sure about that." And it was true. Yes, she could admit that she and Makkachin were in a romantic relationship full of fluff and slobbering kisses. However, that did not mean that she _loved_ Makkachin. She did not know the feeling of love and in return, she was unsure if what she really felt was love for the selfless, adorable, and just plain nice brown poodle.

"We can confirm that with simple yes or no questions."

"Do you feel an attachment to Makkachin?"

"Do you want to make him happy?"

"Do you want to always be by his side, no matter what?"

Aprichin's eyes widened when her mind conjured one single answer. "Yes."

"Then you're practically in love with him!"

"It's pretty obvious anyway."

"You two are as bad as Yuuri and Viktor."

The apricot-colored poodle shook her head. "No, I don't know how to love. I am not worthy of love. I'm just a pathetic, useless bitch who can't do anything right."

"Well, that's wrong!"

"Everyone is capable of loving and being loved in return."

"And no one is useless."

The three hamsters suddenly charged towards her until they stood on her paws.

"Makkachin loves you. He is _in love_ with you."

"And you love him in return."

"Because if you didn't, then you wouldn't have cared about him at all."

"You wouldn't even think of him."

"And you wouldn't be crying ."

 _'Huh?'_ Aprichin blinked and sure enough, tears dripped at the sides of her face and dropped to her legs. _'Why? Why am I crying? Why does it hurt so much?'_

"It's because..."

"You're in love..."

"With Makkachin."

She continued to cry as she remembered all of her memories with Makkachin. From the first day at the dingy alleyway, to the first time she arrived at their owners' apartment, to their date where she felt the happiest in her entire life, until to the little memories of cuddling, bickering, and just being by each other.

She never felt so alive until she met Makkachin. And she was so grateful to have met him, Yuuri and Viktor, even Diana and the hamsters, and also the other skaters and their pets. All of them were so patient and kind to her. Not one raised a hand at her and called her degrading names.

Aprichin only felt...loved. And it was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

 _'And it's all thanks to Makkachin, the damn hero.'_ She smiled as she felt tissues wipe her face. It really amazed her how smart these hamsters were. _'He taught me how to love and to appreciate those who love me. He's amazing and kind and I'm just so in love with him.'_

When those thoughts popped in her head, Aprichin flushed and tried to hide her face, only for her snout to collide with the hamsters.

"Ow!"

"No hurting!"

"But look, she's smiling."

Aprichin smiled wider at that and even let out a small laugh. She felt so lighthearted, like a huge weight was removed from her body. _'So this is...love.'_ Despite her heat and hormones raging inside her, she just really felt happy.

"It's a great feeling, huh?"

"To love and to be loved."

"Perfect caption for our next upload!"

Aprichin could only laugh at that.

"Hey, let's go to Makkachin now!"

"Yes! Confession time!"

"Time for some _doki-doki_!"

"Wait, what? Right now?" The poodle's eyes widened. "But the lock-"

"We can open it, duh."

"We're not the Nominated-for-Best-Aesthetic-Instagram-Account recipients for nothing."

"Mongkut, how is that even relevant?"

Aprichin just gawked and stayed in her position as she watched the three hamsters did some impossible moves to open the door. She swore that the hamsters were ninjas.

"Alright!"

"Let's go, team!"

"Team Maprichin!"

"Or maybe Aprikachin?"

"Dude, that's just...ew."

"Maprichin it is!"

"Come on, girl!" The hamsters waited by the door with silly grins on their faces. "Let's take you to your love!"

 _'Do they have to be so dramatic?'_ Aprichin rolled her eyes playfully but nonetheless, she stood up and walked towards them. Her heat was still making her sluggish but she continued on with a smile on her face.

They walked in the empty hallways, to Yuuri and Viktor's room. Aprichin was surprised at how sparse the people were in this part of the hotel. Probably because it was occupied by the skaters in the Trophée de France.

When they arrived at the door, the three hamsters turned to her and waved.

"Bye!"

"Good luck!"

"Stay safe!"

And the hamsters did a double wink before they ran away, giggling. Aprichin shook her head at their antics before she faced the door. And suddenly, she felt nervous.

_'What should I do? Do I just blurt it out? Or say "hi" first? Or--'_

The door abruptly opened, revealing a wide-eyed Makkachin. Aprichin did what she did not really think of doing.

She pounced on Makkachin, tackling him to the ground and began nuzzling his neck for reassurance, comfort, and of course, the love she wanted to be reciprocated.

Makkachin was shocked by her actions but he smiled and nuzzled back. And Aprichin could not hold it in any longer.

"I love you, Makkachin." Aprichin whispered with tears in her eyes again.

Makkachin was definitely shocked with his eyes wide and jaw slack. Aprichin kept silent, just waiting for a reaction. Any reaction.

And what a reaction she got.

The brown poodle licked her face all over and murmured sweet nothings but Aprichin heard what she wanted to hear.

"I love you, too, Aprichin."

And they just slobbered all over each other. Makkachin kept licking her face while she alternated licking and nuzzling. Good thing they managed to push the door to a close before they decided to...make out.

Aprichin paused at her ministrations and blushed at their position. She did not realize that she was now below Makkachin and her instincts blared in her head.

_'Mate. Mate. MATE!'_

"Aprichin, have I said that you're really beautiful?" Makkachin whispered.

"Maybe once or twice." Aprichin teased.

"Cheeky." The brown poodle then slowly dragged his tongue on the apricot-colored poodle's face. "But have I said that I really really want you right now?"

Aprichin whimpered. The burn inside her strengthened, spreading throughout her body. And she knew that she was far too gone.

"Take me then." Aprichin smiled. Makkachin grinned and they both connected in body, heart, and soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri and Viktor entered their hotel room, with the former trying to keep the latter from mauling his neck with love bites. Once they locked the door, he pushed his lover down on one of the chairs when he noticed something.

Their two poodles--Makkachin and Aprichin--were curled up in the familiar shape of yin-yang, both looking relaxed and happy.

"Love, how did Aprichin get in here?" Yuuri asked in surprise.

Viktor blinked and pushed his bangs out of his face to see clearly the two poodles. "Why am I thinking that our pets are too smart?"

Yuuri chuckled at that. "Probably. But now that they're both okay..." He dragged a finger down Viktor's face to his chest until his hand met a very hard and excited groin. "We need to celebrate your gold medal."

"Gladly." Viktor muttered and they sprinted towards their room, closing the door so that they would not disturb the sleeping poodles.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Diana growled lowly as she began to wake up from her nice nap. She knew it was because the sun moved positions and so, the cozy warm spot of sunlight on the floor where she was dozing disappeared. She blearily opened her eyes and glared at the window where the sun was supposed to be shining there but unfortunately, she could not do anything about it.

Yawning widely, she stretched her body and legs, even her paws. After some self-grooming on her fur, she decided to walk to the ice rink where she knew her owner was training. She could already hear the sound of skates gliding on ice and the usual banter and cursing.

"Viktor, you ass! Get yourself back here and train me."

"But Yurio, my cute boyfriend is only giving me a bottle of water."

"Which is taking ten fucking minutes! And Katsudon, stop flirting with him!"

"I-I was not!"

Diana huffed out a chuckle and jumped on the benches where a spot was practically urging her to curl up on it. Once she was in a loafing position, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. However, her ears twitched and listened to the conversation of the humans.

"What was that stalker shit while you were in France anyway?" Good question. As expected of her owner, no beating around the bush.

"Ah, that was Phichit's hamsters' fault. They took Makkachin and Aprichin in a trip around Paris and they got lost."

"What? Seriously?"

"Luckily, they did not go into serious danger. The hamsters, for some reason, took a picture of that woman and posted it in online. That was how we found them."

"Ugh, just how smart are those little furballs?"

Diana had to agree with that.

"By the way, I will say this once and only once. Congrats on your win, Viktor."

"Thank you, Yurio! How sweet of you!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, we have some good news, Yurio!"

"And what's that, Katsudon?"

"Aprichin and Makkachin are together now!"

Diana felt her fur stand up in shock at the statement. _'Holy shit...'_

"Holy shit." Yurio echoed his cat's thoughts out loud. "Is that legit?"

"Yup! You see, Aprichin went into her heat while the competition was going on and Makkachin helped her through it! It was so sweet of him!"

"You don't mean..."

"We don't know if _that_ really happened." Yuuri's voice made it obvious that the black-haired man was flustered. "But they looked really happy and calm."

"Alright, I don't want to talk about this ever again! I'm scarred for life!"

Diana got up from her loafing position and stomped her way out of the rink, towards the garden. The weather was not too hot and not too cold, practically perfect for lounging outside. She immediately found the two poodles.

Makkachin was rolling around on the ground, getting grass and leaves stuck in his fur. Meanwhile, Aprichin was lying on her side and appeared to be asleep.

"Hey, Makkachin, stop doing that." Diana swatted her paw at the unsuspecting poodle who jumped up at her appearance. "You got some explaining to do."

"What did you find out this time?" Makkachin asked with a laugh.

"You and her." The cat pointed her tail at the sleeping poodle. "Heat. Together. Ring any bells?"

She swore that she saw Makkachin blush before it was hidden by his paws. "Oh god. I do not want to have this conversation with you."

"Well, you stupid dog, you should've thought about it before!" Diana growled. "How far did you go? Don't tell me..."

"How angry will you be if I answered honestly?" Makkachin said meekly.

"Angry as fuck!" Diana shouted and pounced on the brown poodle, slapping her paws at his face. She knew that it would not hurt him but it was uncomfortable. "You stupid, idiotic, horny, little-"

"Alright, I think he gets it, Diana." Aprichin suddenly appeared beside them and gently pushed Diana away from Makkachin. "And he's not the only one at fault. It takes two to tango after all."

"And you!" The siberian forest cat practically hissed out her words. "What were you thinking of letting the dumb dog near you while you were in your goddamn heat?!"

"Uh, hormones?" Aprichin smirked a bit.

"Ugh, I give up on you two." Diana rolled her eyes and flopped down on the grass. The two poodles followed her, staying close to each other without being overbearing. It made her gag.

"Awww, I know you love us, Diana." Makkachin smiled and licked Diana's face.

"I hate you now for slobbering me." Diana wiped away the saliva with her paws. "That tongue touched Aprichin for who knows how many times."

"Not just once during my heat." Aprichin winked.

Diana gawked at the cheeky comment. "Oh hell no! I'm out of here!"

"Aprichin, let's stop teasing her or she might die out of shock." Makkachin chuckled.

Diana shook her head in exasperation. "But in all seriousness, you two should have been more careful. I mean, this is heat we're talking about. You'll probably become preggers, Aprichin."

"I know. _We_ know." Aprichin side-glanced Makkachin then set her eyes to Diana. "We talked about it afterwards and...we're ready to face the consequences."

Diana blinked, quite surprised at her words. "How...mature of you."

Makkachin just shrugged. "Life's too short to not enjoy it." He then smiled. "And I've always wanted puppies of my own."

Diana saw Aprichin flush in happiness and nuzzle the brown poodle who only nuzzled back. She was proud of the two for actually thinking about what they did. It would seem that her shouting earlier was all they needed.

But to hell with that, she thought with an inward smirk. "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna forget about this. What you two did was really stupid! And with the hamsters, too!"

The two poodles winced and nodded begrudgingly at that. "We won't do it again." They muttered together.

"Unless it is planned and talked about." Diana added, smiling a bit. It was a rare thing for her to do but it made Makkachin and Aprichin practically glow in joy. "So, what if you are pregnant, Aprichin? What are you going to do?"

The apricot-colored poodle hummed and tilted her head to one side. "It's too early to know if I'm pregnant or not but if I am, then I'm definitely going to take care of them."

"We're gonna love them and cherish them. Never doubt that." Makkachin smiled as he nosed the still-flat belly of his lover.

Diana nodded, happy with the answers. She knew that she had nothing to worry about Aprichin and Makkachin when they do have puppies. With their caring personalities and two kind owners, the puppies will be spoilt to death.

She shuddered at the thought of puppies. _'Fuck, mini-Makkachin puppies running and yipping like crazy? It'll be my early death, I swear.'_

They decided to stay in the garden throughout the day, basking on the sunlight and the quiet atmosphere. When their owners finished their practice, they separated with their respective owners. It was a normal day, nothing much different.

The only difference that Diana remembered, as she purred under Yurio's fingers, was the certain glow in Aprichin. And she dreaded to know what that really meant.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS! (first time posting an author's note here lol)
> 
> Please see the end notes :)

**CHAPTER 16**

The sound of the flushing toilet ringed behind Yuuri as he got out of the bathroom and yawned widely. It was an early September morning, just a few more days before the Cup of China in the Grand Prix. He and Viktor intensified their training with Yurio so that the blonde young man will be confident with his programs. It made him so proud that all of their hard work will be worth it in the end.

 _'Heh, I feel so old, thinking like that.'_ Yuuri smiled. When he arrived back at their shared bedroom, he leaned by the door and watched his lover's body tangled in the blankets. He lowered his gaze towards the two poodles--Makkachin and Aprichin--who were curled up in the familiar yin-yang shape at the carpet.

Months have passed since Aprichin arrived at their lives and it was all for the better. Sure, there were ups and downs but the upside definitely dominated the downside. They were happier, especially Makkachin, and they felt more alive and elated than ever. It was as if the apricot-colored poodle was an angel sent by the heavens.

Yuuri leaned down and gently patted the poodles on their heads. Makkachin nosed the hand but did not wake up. Chuckling softly, the black-haired man continued his petting and lowered his hands until they rubbed Aprichin's belly...which felt different.

Confused, he rubbed the belly again and felt that it was firm and bloated. If it was after a meal, he would not be so surprised but considering that the sun was only beginning to rise and that he knew the poodle could not have gotten to the dog food since the cabinet containing it was locked, it was very strange.

At first, Yuuri panicked. _'What if Aprichin is sick?!'_ However, as he looked at Aprichin's body and saw that the nipples and mammary glands were definitely larger than before, he knew it was not a disease.

He crawled to his phone that was charging on the bedside table and opened his browser. Typing rapidly on the search box, making a typo on the word 'pregnant', the following results made his eyes shimmer with happiness.

 _'I have to tell Viktor!'_ Yuuri immediately climbed on their bed and sat on Viktor's lap, not really caring that the silver-haired man was naked and he was only wearing a thin robe. "Viktor, wake up. Wake up! I have good news!"

Viktor groaned as he felt the weight on his lap and his hands latched on to the hips of his Yuuri. "What is it, _lyubov moya_?" He muttered groggily.

"Aprichin is pregnant!" Yuuri exclaimed. "I searched in the internet for symptoms and she definitely has them!"

Viktor sat up so suddenly that Yuuri had to wrap his arms around the other man's shoulders to hold on. But when he noticed the formation of the heart-shaped smile and the sparkling eyes, he knew that it was making Viktor excited.

"We're gonna be parents, Yuuri!"

"Love, it's Makkachin and Aprichin, not us."

"Grandparents then!"

"Why do I feel like we skipped a lot of steps there?" Yuuri teased but then, he squealed when he was dragged out of the bed and they were dancing clumsily together. "Viktor! You're gonna wake up the dogs."

"Now, who's the parent?" Viktor chuckled at the blush on his lover's cheeks and kissed him once on the lips. "This is just too amazing to be true."

Yuuri smiled. "You better believe it then."

The two continued their slow dance and then, they were kissing gently and languidly. Yuuri practically melted in his lover's arms as they fell on the bed and continued their make-out session.

They pulled back when they heard loud barks and looked at the direction of the sound, seeing Makkachin bouncing all over the place and slobbering Aprichin's face.

"I guess he found out, too." Viktor laughed and scratched Makkachin's chin when the brown poodle went towards them.

Yuuri was so excited with what was happening. It was so surreal and at the same time scary. He never expected this to happen. Not to mention, there were still competitions. The Grand Prix and Worlds were still happening. _'Oh why didn't Aprichin get pregnant next year after we retired?'_

"Hey, you're overthinking again." Yuuri felt Viktor's hand cup his face and he unconsciously nuzzled it. "It'll be alright. We just have to be prepared."

Yuuri smiled. Viktor always knew what to say to calm him down. It always made him fall in love with the man some more. "Right. I found this really helpful website about poodle pregnancy! Aprichin is almost one month pregnant!"

"Tell me more!" Viktor said excitedly.

They cuddled up on the bed and read the article in Yuuri's phone together, all the while giggling at their dogs' antics.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makkachin woke up when he felt one of his owners--Yuuri, from the shape of the hand--pat his head. Although he decided to not really acknowledge the pat save for a small movement, he could not sleep anymore.

He opened one eyes to glance at the apricot-colored poodle who was still asleep. He still could not believe that they were together now. As lovers. As mates. He felt that he could not be any happier than this.

Until he heard his owners talking.

 _'Aprichin is...pregnant?'_ Makkachin stared at the other poodle in shock. _'She's pregnant just after that one heat?'_

There was a voice in his head that joked that they did not just do it once but he shoved that away quickly.

Now that he thought about it, he did notice some differences in Aprichin. Besides the bigger belly and protruding nipples, he saw the female poodle lying on her side most of the time. Also, he witnessed that the doggie bed was becoming filled with toys and blankets. He just waved it off as Aprichin being a clean freak but now, he knew it was nesting.

 _'Oh my god, Aprichin is nesting!'_ At that realization, he sniffed Aprichin's belly. From his actions, Aprichin blinked her eyes open, starting to awaken.

"What are you doing?" Aprichin asked in amusement.

Makkachin jerked his head towards her. "Aprichin, you're preggers!"

"You just realized that now?" Aprichin snorted.

"Wait, you know?!"

"Makkachin, what kind of question is that? I'm the one carrying so of course I know!"

"Hey, don't act like I'm stupid." Makkachin pouted.

"I'm thinking about it." Aprichin grinned.

"Aprichin..." Makkachin groaned but they were both laughing. "I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!" He bounced around Aprichin and slobbered over her.

Aprichin laughed at his antics and only after Makkachin finished his bouncing and curled up beside her did she say, "And I'm gonna be a mom." She moved closer to the brown poodle and nuzzled his neck. "I've never felt so elated in my entire life."

"You don't regret it, right? Is it...too early?" Makkachin asked worriedly.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect to be a mother at this time. Actually, I thought I would be dead before I became a mother."

Makkachin gasped, his heart wrenching at the words. "Aprichin. Why say that?" But he knew he would not get a direct answer. Aprichin was not yet ready to tell about her past, the pre-Makkachin, Viktor, and Yuuri era. The reason why he found Aprichin at the alleyway that March morning, malnourished and shivering.

Aprichin could only lick Makkachin's face and mutter very low apologies. The brown poodle smiled and understood. He did not mind not knowing the answer. All he wanted was for his lover to be happy and free, no matter what it takes.

"I love you so much, Aprichin." Makkachin murmured and licked the apricot-colored poodle's face.

"Love you, too." Aprichin murmured back with a blush and a huge smile.

They did not see the small flash from the smartphone and Viktor immediately uploading the picture of the two poodles-staring at each other's eyes happily-with the caption:

_**Our babies are gonna have their own babies! #HappyGrandparents** _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again, a smartphone was thrown at the other side of the room although it did not break, the screen was cracked revealing the picture of two poodles that were definitely becoming viral by the second.

"I can't fucking believe it!" Klavdiya cackled and raked her fingers in her hair. "She's pregnant! Oh my god! This is gonna be the sweetest revenge ever!"

"Boss?"

"Are you okay?"

"Twiddledee, Twiddledum, I told you guys to shut up when I do my monologue!"

"Sorry, Boss."

"Do we need to buy a new phone again?"

"Imbeciles!" Klavdiya took the phone off the floor and showed off the picture. "This is it! We can finally get out of here!"

"Really, Boss?"

"Where are we going?"

Klavdiya chuckled darkly. "Pack your bags, boys. We're going to Saint Petersburg!"

Then all three of them laughed as they formed their plan of revenge.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask you readers a question that is so important that it can change the lives of everyone in this story...forever. The question is:
> 
> What will you name the puppies of Aprichin and Makkachin?
> 
> YES! I'm asking you, guys, because you're important to me and I love you guys. And did I mention that there will be puppies? PUPPIES! You have to give a lot of names!
> 
> Are you excited? I'm also excited!


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Yurio growled in annoyance as he clutched the silver medal in his fist. Once again, in a damn competition, Jean-Jacques ( _'Jackass!'_ ) Leroy a.k.a JJ won gold and took first place. A frustrating fact was that the blonde could have won but JJ got 0.5 points higher than him. A more frustrating fact was that JJ's song in his programs were, again, all about him. The only difference was that it featured his wife and three-year old son.

 _'Ugh, I don't even want to think about that!'_ Yurio inwardly gagged. He really hated JJ's guts (although it toned down and became a sort-of mature rivalry). But then, he still posted snarky comments on JJ's photos in Instagram and roasted him on Twitter.

"Yuri! Stop pouting or you'll get wrinkles." Suddenly, Lilia appeared in front of him.

"Just like you?" Yurio smirked.

"Yuri!"

"Kidding, kidding." The blonde waved it off with a cheeky smile. It always amused him whenever Lilia scolded him like a mother hen. He winced when he remembered that there would be payback in their next ballet lessons.

"Surely, you're not upset with the Canadian winning." Yakov said gruffly, going beside Lilia.

And Yurio's annoyance went back ten-fold. "Of course I'm fucking pissed! That asshole just took gold again!"

While the blonde was screaming, he did not notice Yakov and Lilia exchange an exasperated look and the former took out a phone. Tapping on it, he waited until he heard the 'Hello?' then promptly gave it to Yurio.

Startled, Yurio took the phone and muttered a 'What the fuck?'

_"And here I was, about to say congratulations."_

"Beka!" Yurio grinned, his foul mood disappearing...almost. "You watched it, right? You saw Jackass Leroy win? By-"

 _"0.5 points, yes, I know. That means nothing. Your skating was beautiful,_ misiq _."_

Yurio felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. "Thanks, Beka."

_"And don't worry about not winning. You're a soldier. You can still win the next war."_

"Hell yeah." Yurio grinned. It always made him happy to have Otabek be the support he needs during competitions. "Good luck on your competitions, too!"

_"Thanks. You good now?"_

"Not even close. I still haven't started ranting about JJ's choice of costume for his performance."

That made Yakov and Lilia groan and the two decided to ignore Yurio, who went on raging about JJ's 'stupid clothes'. Otabek just listened with a small smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor did one last spin before he skidded to a stop by the edge of the rink. He just finished doing his warm up routine to get his body ready for the training.

Turning his eyes to his lover, he smiled at the sight of the black-haired man tying the shoelaces of his skates. It still amazed him that even the simplest things made his heart flutter in happiness.

He then glanced at the side and saw their two poodles by the window, tails wagging as they basked at the sunlight. As he roamed his eyes on Aprichin's rounding belly, he suddenly felt apprehension.

There were only a few weeks left before Aprichin gives birth. With the rigorous training and tension from the upcoming competitions, Viktor became worried about the labor. What if they were too busy? What if it becomes a premature birth? What if there was an accident? And so on.

The what-ifs made his head ache and he had to calm himself before he becomes too stressed out.

"Viktor, love, are you alright?" Yuuri appeared at his side with a frown on his face.

"I'm..." Viktor was about to say that he was alright but then, he thought, why not be honest. "...worried."

"About what? The Rostelecom Cup?" Yuuri laced their hands and they began to glide slowly on the ice.

"Partly. But mostly, it's about Aprichin. Yuuri, she could give birth anytime. It's scary."

"I know, I'm quite scared, too." Yuuri murmured. "But I'm sure everything will work out. Good thing Moscow is only a short plane ride away."

Viktor nodded and then, they hugged each other. "Are you nervous, _lyubov moya_?"

"A bit." Yuuri chuckled lightly. "It's my first competition for the Grand Prix this year and Yurio will be there."

"He's probably upset with JJ winning against him at the Cup of China. He'll definitely do his best at the Rostelecom Cup."

"Viktor, that's not helping." Yuuri pouted and Viktor laughed at how cute his lover was. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, sorry. But you have nothing to worry about. I love your performance here and it will be more beautiful in the competition." Viktor whispered.

Yuuri blushed and they shared a small kiss before the black-haired man pushed him away gently. "Alright, we need to train. Let's go."

" _Hai hai_!" Viktor exclaimed. Yuuri giggled at that.

And Viktor always loved hearing his lover's laughter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know, they don't have to do this." Aprichin said as she stared at the dog bowl in front of her.

"They care. I care." Makkachin shrugged with a smile. "You're carrying puppies after all. You'll need all the protein you need."

The two poodles were staring at their dog bowls, seeing the vast difference. On Makkachin's bowl was the regular dog food in the normal amount given to him everyday. Meanwhile, on Aprichin's bowl were more-than-the-normal serving of dog food and a raw egg.

Aprichin pouted. She knew it was childish but she could not help it. _'Damn hormones.'_ "This is just making me fat."

"Nonsense." Makkachin told her reassuringly. "You're beautiful all the time, even when you're becoming bigger."

That comment spiked up her hormones even more. "So you are saying that I'm fat!"

"No, no, that's not it!"

"You did this to me, you horny mutt!"

"Now wait a minute!"

They did not realize that their argument became loud whining that it alarmed their owners. Yuuri immediately went to Aprichin and patted her head while Viktor went to Makkachin's side.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay." Yuuri's words and touches calmed Aprichin immediately and she relaxed her body. "Why were they fighting, love?"

Viktor stared at the dog bowls then at Makkachin who was panting. "Maybe it's because of the food?"

"Is it alright if Makkachin eats a raw egg too?" Yuuri asked.

"Not to worry." Viktor laughed. "Makkachin can just burn it off in his walks."

When Yuuri and Viktor went to get an egg, Aprichin shared a look with Makkachin and then, they both laughed. Their owners definitely misunderstood the conflict but it lightened up the atmosphere and they managed to calm down.

"Sorry about my words. It was quite tactless." Makkachin said with a small smile.

Aprichin practically melted at the sight of the smile. It still irked her at how much Makkachin affects her but she knew that it was not a bad thing. She felt happy and fuzzy whenever Makkachin smiles at her and her alone. "Wow, big word." She teased.

"Aprichin." Makkachin bumped his nose with hers and licked her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Aprichin smiled and licked him back.

After Viktor cracked the egg and poured it on Makkachin's dog bowl, they heartily ate their food with loving glances in between. Yuuri and Viktor stayed beside them and petted their bodies, making them wag their tail in happiness.

Aprichin felt so happy with her owners and Makkachin for taking care of her so much. She never felt this much love from another being, only pain and harsh words. But now, she basked on those warm feelings and always wished that it will always be like that. And she vowed to herself that her pups will never experience any suffering from anybody else. She will protect them and love them with all her might, just as how Makkachin, Yuuri, and Viktor protected and loved her despite just being a total stranger.

 _'I'm very lucky to have met all of you.'_ Aprichin smiled. _'Especially you, Makkachin, you mutt.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Rostelecom Cup finally arrived. Yuuri, Viktor, and the two poodles all travelled by plane to Moscow for the competition. Fortunately, the crew of the plane did not mind that Aprichin and Makkachin stay in the seats and not in the room where the other baggages were. It costed two additional seats that Yuuri and Viktor did not mind paying for.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was already evening so they only had a small meal before heading to their assigned room and sleeping off. Makkachin and Aprichin curled up at the foot of the bed.

In the morning, Yuuri woke up and was beginning to feel rattled as the time for the short program was getting closer and closer. Viktor was always there beside him, consolong him and encouraging him that he would do fine. It did not help much but Yuuri appreciated the gesture.

"It's almost time, _lyubov moya_." Viktor said after looking at his watch. "We need to go."

Yuuri sighed shakily and knelt down to where Makkachin and Aprichin were sitting side-by-side. "Stay in this room until we get back, okay? I hope nothing bad happens to you."

The two poodles barked and licked Yuuri's face, making the latter giggle.

Viktor discreetly took a picture of that then hid his phone quickly when Yuuri looked at him. "Let's go then. Don't be too naughty then!"

"Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed with a blush.

The silver-haired man just smiled and they waved goodbye to their poodles. When the door closed and locked, Makkachin and Aprichin decided to just curl up at one of the rugs.

But then, it started.

The labor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

There were only two words that kept repeating in Makkachin's mind like a broken record.

_'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.'_

He should have noticed the signs sooner. Especially when he felt Aprichin shiver beside him while they were still in the plane. Now, their owners were at the competition and no one could help them. Just thinking of that made him repeat curses in his mind.

A whine snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at Aprichin who was the one making the noise. Her body was shaking and her tail was wagging with tremors. Her whines were continuous and sounded really painful.

"Aprichin..." Makkachin did not know what to do. He was at a loss on how to take care of an actually birthing female poodle.

"Makkachin." Aprichin whispered. "It hurts so much." Then she cried out.

"Aprichin!" Makkachin stood up and went to his lover immediately. "Are you okay?"

Aprichin glared with pain-filled eyes. "What the hell do you think?"

"Wrong thing to ask." Makkachin noted that she was panting as if she had a run earlier. "Wait, I'll get you some water." Without waiting for a reply, he went towards the small kitchen in the room and took Aprichin's dog bowl with water in it. He brought it to the apricot-colored poodle.

"Thank you, Makkachin." Aprichin let a small smile grow on her lips and drank some water. It somehow lessened the pain but she still felt uncomfortable.

Makkachin tried to think of how he could help Aprichin. _'Damn it, how I wish Viktor was here. He would know what to do.'_

Aprichin suddenly yelped out in pain. Makkachin went to her and he saw liquid discharge coming out of Aprichin. He might have no experience in poodle labor but he definitely knew that leaking out liquids was a sign. "The puppies are coming out!" He blurted out.

"I know!" Aprichin yelled. "I can feel them. Oh my god, it hurts like hell!"

"Holy shit, what do I do?!" Makkachin ran in circles around the room, trying to find something that can help them. Then, he saw the remote controller of the television. His mind popped up for the epiphany. He realized that the competition will surely be shown live on television. There, he could find out who are the skaters competing and from that, he would know which pet could be in the same hotel as them who could help them.

 _'I'm a genius!'_ Makkachin grinned and ran to the remote. He pressed down his front paw and hoped that it will work. Unfortunately, it did not. _'Ugh, damn my big paws!'_ He tried and tried until finally, the screen lit up. And luck was on his side because it was showing the Rostelecom Cup in live telecast.

"Makkachin, what are you doing?" Aprichin whined out as she felt another painful twist.

"Trying to know who can help us." Makkachin waited impatiently for the names of the competitors. When it appeared, he scanned it quickly and saw Yuuri's name then Yurio's name. "Yurio is there! Maybe...ah fuck, no." He groaned when he remembered that Diana would probably be in the stadium where the Rostelecom Cup was being held. Since Diana was only a cat, she can be carried in her bag with Lilia or Yakov looking after her. "Ugh, who else?!"

"Ah! Oh god, I feel more liquid coming out!" Aprichin whimpered.

Makkachin was on the verge of panicking when he saw another familiar name. "Seung-gil Lee! Seo-joon! That's it! I have to find him!"

"What if Seo-joon is not here?" Aprichin asked worriedly. "Maybe his owner doesn't take him to competitions."

"It's worth a shot." Makkachin went to her and licked her face. "You need help. We need help. I don't think I can do this alone without panicking."

Aprichin, despite the pain of her contractions, managed to make a teasing smile. "Shouldn't I be the one panicking? Me in labor and all?"

But Makkachin took that seriously. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is probably too much for you and here I am being stupid and insensitive and--"

"Hey, it's okay." Aprichin pushed her nose to his. "We can do this. I don't want to panic or it might affect the pups. Don't worry. I'll do my best to make sure all the puppies are born safe and sound. You go get help. I'll be fine here on my own."

"But Aprichin..." Makkachin sighed at the determination glinting in his lover's eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll go get Seo-joon as fast as I can. Let's hope for the best!"

"Let's!" Aprichin licked Makkachin's face tenderly. "Go--ah!"

Even if Makkachin wanted to stay, he knew that it would be better if Seo-joon was there to help make the labor go smoothly. He has a mission and he is determined to accomplish it.

He started to run towards the door, opened it (again, thank god for door levers), and closed it behind him. He started sniffing for the siberian husky. He could somewhat remember the scent and hopefully, that would be enough to find the dog.

He kept sniffing and sniffing until his nose met a spot on the carpet that definitely smelled like Seo-joon. _'Good! He's here. Now, just gotta find him.'_ He tried to follow the scent and he stopped when his nose was about to smack into a door. _'This must be their room.'_

He was about to bark when he realized that it might get the attention of the other humans in the hotel. He then did the next best thing. He scratched on the door and kept muttering, "Seo-joon. Seo-joon. Seo-joon."

He stopped when the door suddenly opened and revealed the old siberian husky. "Seo-joon! You're really here!"

"Yes. Seung-gil decided that he wanted me to come with him for good luck in the competition although I am not with him at the moment." Seo-joon cocked his head in the side. "What are you doing here anyway, Makkachin?"

"I need help, Seo-joon!" Makkachin paced back and forth. "Aprichin's in labor."

To Makkachin's shock, Seo-joon just went out of the room, closed the door behind him, and asked seriously, "How long? And who is the father?"

"Um, she started to shiver a bit last night and now she's leaking." Makkachin told him. "And I'm the father."

Seo-joon nodded. "Okay, her water just broke. It is not long before the puppies come out. Come, we must go to her immediately."

"Right!" Makkachin and Seo-joon started to run. "By the way, why are you not suprised? I haven't told anyone besides Diana that Aprichin is pregnant and my lover."

"It was obvious with how you look at her and took care of her needs at the party." Seo-joon gave him a rare smile. "You're good for her, Makkachin. I hope you know that."

"Thanks, I guess." The brown poodle said sheepishly. "Although, I'm not so sure I'm good for her at the moment. She's probably cursing me for putting her in that kind of pain."

Seo-joon chuckled at that. "All pregnant females are like that when they are in labor. Once they become united with their puppies, they will definitely soften up."

Makkachin wanted to ask how Seo-joon knew that but stopped himself. It was probably sensitive information and he did not want to overstep any boundaries.

Once they reached Yuuri and Viktor's room, Makkachin opened the door and let Seo-joon in. They saw Aprichin on her side, whining loudly.

"Aprichin! I got Seo-joon. We can make this work." Makkachin went to the apricot-colored poodle and licked her face.

"Thank you, Seo-joon." Aprichin murmured.

Seo-joon just nodded. "Now, I need to see just how far along you are. I apologize because I will see your vagina. Please raise your tail."

Blushing, Aprichin kept her tail away and let Seo-joon examine her. Makkachin growled lowly but stopped when he saw the look Seo-joon gave him. It made him feel like a kid who did something bad.

"Have you taken account of your contractions, Aprichin?" Seo-joon questioned.

"Not really but I feel them." Aprichin replied.

"I will assume that your labor is going nicely. I can already see the head of the first pup."

"Really?!" Makkachin said in excitement.

"Aprichin, I need you to push hard to get the pup out. Are you ready?"

"Probably--ah!" Aprichin yelped.

"You can do it. The head is out."

"Oh fuck, it hurts!"

Makkachin tried nuzzling Aprichin but then, he felt a sharp bite on his ear. "Ow!"

"I. Am. Not. Getting. Pregnant. Anytime. Soon. Or. So. Help. Me. Makkachin!" Aprichin growled out.

Makkachin nodded quickly at that. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Agh!"

"One pup out." Seo-joon announced. "Can you clean him up, Aprichin?"

"It's a boy?" Aprichin raised her head and saw the puppy still covered in the amniotic sac and other fluids.

"He's so beautiful." Makkachin was in awe. Their first pup out in the world, alive and well. He felt warmth spread throughout his body. "I'm a father." He watched as Aprichin licked the puppy clean, revealing flat, brown fur. "We're parents, Aprichin!"

"Do not get excited yet, Makkachin. That was just the first pup." Seo-joon muttered. "The second one is coming quickly. Makkachin, you clean up this one."

"Ah! Ah!" Aprichin whined and pushed.

"She is out." Seo-joon said with a small smile.

"A girl?" Makkachin licked the puppy clean although he scrunched up his face at the taste. "She looks like you, Aprichin!" The apricot-colored coat of the pup pretty much confirmed it.

Aprichin just smiled albeit her expression showed that she was still in pain.

"There are more to go. Get ready." Seo-joon warned with a teasing undertone.

Makkachin glanced at Aprichin and they shared a grimace but inwardly, they were excited to meet their puppies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Congratulations, Seung-gil." Yuuri said with a smile.

"Thank you. Congratulations, too." Seung-gil narrowed his eyes. "You also."

Yurio rolled his eyes at the look the Korean man was giving him. "Yeah, thanks. Congrats."

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Viktor exclaimed and placed both his arms on Yuuri's and Yurio's shoulders. He wanted to do a group hug with Seung-gil also but he figured that it would not end well. "What do you think is gonna happen at the Free Skate tomorrow?"

"Ha! I'll definitely win gold this time!" Yurio grinned. "JJ will never know what hit him in the Finals. And I'll definitely beat Katsudon!"

Yuuri laughed. "We'll see about that."

"Why am I with you lot again?" Seung-gil grumbled with his arms crossed.

After the Short Program and freshening up as much as possible in the shower room, the four were now on their way to their respective hotel rooms. It was pure coincidence that they were in the same floor and even same hallway so they decided to go there together (Seung-gil wanted to argue about wanting to be alone but seeing Yurio's tantrum, with nothing budging Yuuri and Viktor, he just put up with it).

They reached Yuuri and Viktor's room first. When the two opened their door and about to say goodbye, their jaws dropped at the scene in front of them.

A familiar siberian husky sat beside the two poodles, rags of different sizes and colors scattered around him and obviously wet. Aprichin was asleep with her head pillowed on Makkachin's belly. Makkachin, meanwhile, did not even look up when the door opened and just looked at the puppies suckling on Aprichin's nipples.

Puppies. Puppies. Puppies. Puppies.

"Puppies!" Yuuri and Viktor shouted at the same time.

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?" Yurio pushed them to the side and saw the scene. "Wow, what the fuck?"

"Indeed." Seung-gil said as he stared at his own dog. "Seo-joon, how did you get here?"

Seo-joon just barked and gestured his head towards the poodles.

Seung-gil nodded. "I see."

"How the hell did you understand that?" Yurio raised an eyebrow. _'I will never fucking understand dog lovers.'_

"Oh Yuuri, they're so beautiful." Viktor murmured in happiness.

"I know." Yuuri crouched down in front of the poodles and gently patted Makkachin's head first. "Congratulations, you two."

Makkachin made a happy noise and licked the hand patting him.

"Eight, nine, ten!" Viktor gasped. "There are ten puppies. Ten puppies, Yuuri!"

"Wow, that is a lot of puppies." Yuuri smiled widely. "This is so exciting!"

Viktor then pouted. "I feel guilty that we didn't help them in the labor though. It must have been painful and distressing."

"Distressing enough to get Seo-joon involved." Seung-gil interjected and snapped his fingers, making Seo-joon walk towards his owner. "I wonder how he got here. I knew I locked my door earlier."

"I wanna ask the same question but to the poodles." Yurio added.

"Well, who cares?" Viktor laughed and hugged Yuuri tightly. "We are officially grandparents! To ten grandkids!"

Yuuri laughed at that. "Oh love, I like the sound of that." He then rubbed Aprichin's head and body. "She's so tired but I'm so proud of her." He blinked his tears away before they fell. "Viktor, they're growing up so fast. I already love the puppies!"

"So do I, _lyubov moya_." Viktor kissed Yuuri on his forehead. "Looks like we have more to celebrate tonight. We need...pictures!"

Yurio groaned out loud at that. "I am so not included in that. I'm getting out of here."

"But Yurio, you take the best Instagram-worthy photos!"

Seung-gil cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to go now."

"Oh right right." Yuuri stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much, Seung-gil and Seo-joon."

Seung-gil nodded. Seo-joon just barked which was a message to Makkachin. _'Take care, Makkachin. May you and your new family live happily.'_

Makkachin barked back. _'Thank you so much, Seo-joon. We couldn't have done this without you.'_

The Korean man and his siberian husky then walked out of the room, leaving a short silence until Yurio broke it.

"Fine. Where's your phone, Viktor?"

When Yuuri and Viktor were deciding on what pose and where they would go, Aprichin woke up and blearily looked around her. She nuzzled her head on a soft and warm body and she knew she was on Makkachin.

"You're awake." Makkachin said with a smile.

"Yeah and the puppies are all asleep." Even if she did not look, she knew because she could feel the even breathing of the small bodies and the loss of mouths on her teats. "Yuuri and Viktor know?"

"Just earlier. They're now taking a photo for their Instagram."

"Alright, I got it. No filters because I want this to be as natural and ugly as possible." Yurio muttered but it was in a teasing tone. "Okay, one..."

"Aprichin."

"Two..."

"Yes, Makkachin?"

"And..."

"I love you."

"Three!"

"I love you, too."

When Yurio checked if the picture was okay, he blinked in surprise. Yuuri and Viktor had tears in their eyes as they stared at the puppies while Aprichin and Makkachin were staring at each other with their noses almost touching. It made him want to gag at the pure fluffiness and 'rainbow and unicorns' aura but he thought, _'Huh, they deserve this happiness. Who am I to judge that?'_

"Is it okay?" Viktor asked.

"Yup, peachy and perfect." Yurio gave the phone back then waved. "I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow, Viktor, Katsudon, and the poodles."

When the door closed, Viktor smiled as he stared at the photo taken. There was no need for a filter on the photo. It really was perfect. "I'm gonna post it now. What do we caption on it?"

Yuuri, in a boost of confidence, took the phone from the surprised Viktor and typed in,

_**Our love and life! #VeryHappyGrandparents** _

"Perfect." Viktor whispered and kissed Yuuri's lips. "Love you, _lyubov moya_."

"Love you, too." Yuuri kissed him back.

Behind them, Makkachin and Aprichin were asleep with smiles on their faces.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Klavdiya just came out from her shower when she noticed her two cronies standing in front of the table where her phone was, as if they were shielding it. "What are you two doing?"

"We're protecting the phone, Boss."

"Or it might get hurt or worse, destroyed."

"Did you drown yourselves in weed?" Klavdiya rolled her eyes. "My god, you two are so stupid. What happened anyway?"

"Your phone kept blinking."

"And buzzing with the notification sound."

Klavdiya realized what was happening. "Those two posted something and it's hitting the internet quick! Give me that!"

"No can do, Boss!"

"You have to pinky promise that you will not hurt it!"

"Ugh, fine! I promise not to break it or I'll stick a thousand needles in my eye blah-blah-blah! Now, can I get my phone?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Why do I even keep you two?" She muttered and took hold of her phone. She eagerly read the notifications and clicked the one that will redirect her to the original post. The Instagram post was definitely becoming viral with the insane amount of likes, comments, and shares it was gaining by the second...and it was just posted thirty minutes ago. Hell, famous internet sites were already making articles about it.

She wanted to check out her other notifications but she kept staring at the little balls of fur on the screen. "Are those...puppies?" She rubbed her eyes and kept blinking. She even refreshed her browser and the picture remained the same. They were definitely puppies.

"Awww, I didn't know you love seeing poodle puppies, Boss!"

"I have more pictures from Pinterest right here!"

"Twiddledee, Twiddledum, shut up for a minute!" Klavdiya smacked their foreheads to silence them. "This is it! This is the ultimate plan!"

"Plan?"

"Ultimate?"

"Yes!" The blonde woman practically hissed the word out. "And we will not fail, I assure you." _'No more Madam Nice-Nice here. This is where everything will go down for you!'_

Her two cronies shared a determined look and nodded at each other. They will not fail their boss. "Yes, Boss!"

Klavdiya smirked. "Now, here's the plan..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor stretched his arms out as he yawned widely to get the sleep off his mind. After the second most exciting night in his life (the first is, of course, his and Yuuri's first love-making. It still sent him shivers and sparks of pleasure just remembering that night), he and Yuuri dropped to their bed with the latter already asleep before his head fell on the pillow. Viktor did not sleep as quickly as his lover since his body was still buzzing in happiness at the thought of the ten wonderful puppies their poodles gave them.

He felt a sense of pride course through him. While he never thought of having another poodle when he still has Makkachin, after seeing Aprichin's weak form on his brown poodle's body, he just knew that he could not ignore that. He and Yuuri cared for Aprichin, helped her, loved her, until she began to bloom. She became playful just like any other dog and even though there were still bouts of flinching and hiding, the positive outcomes outweighed the negative.

And now, Viktor grinned as he tiptoed out of their room (he let Yuuri cuddle his pillow and sleep some more) and looked at the huddled brown and apricot-colored fur in the middle of the room. And when he went closer and saw the little puppies already awake and drinking milk from their mother, he could not help but let out a short squeal.

"You are all so adorable." Viktor whispered with teary eyes. "And so precious." He gingerly touched one of the apricot-colored puppies who only twitched before continuing on sucking. "Congratulations, Makkachin, Aprichin."

"Love, you're quite emotional." Viktor turned to see Yuuri leaning by the bedroom door with a small smile.

"I can't help it. They're just so beautiful." The silver-haired man walked to his lover and hugged him tightly. "Our babies have their own babies now."

"Even so, Viktor." Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's cheek. "They still need us. And we'll be there for them. Always."

"Yes. Yes, we will."

They were silent as they stayed in their embrace until Yuuri pushed Viktor gently. "I'm gonna go take a hot shower. I still have the free skate later."

"Oh right!" Viktor beamed, feeling excited for later. "I'm gonna get ready, too."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, you need to be here for the puppies."

Hearing that made Viktor deflate. "What? But what about you?"

"I'm gonna be alright, Viktor. The puppies and Makkachin and Aprichin in the meantime, need you more."

Viktor pouted but solemnly nodded. "I wanted to watch you skate live, _lyubov moya_. Yet, I know that the dogs need all the help they can get. It would seem that we will have to make do with the hotel TV."

"Just like everyone else in Japan." Yuuri chuckled. Viktor had to smile, remembering the days of watching Yuuri on their family's small TV with Minami and the triplets cheering at the background.

"I love you." Viktor said and gave Yuuri a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you, too." Yuuri smiled and then went back inside the bedroom to get ready.

Viktor decided to call room service for their breakfast. While waiting, he took care of the dog bowls and filled them with water and food. When their breakfast arrived, Yuuri just finished with his business in the bathroom and together, they ate in warm silence.

Just as they were finishing, there was a knock on their door. Viktor laughed when he saw Makkachin stare at the door warily. _'He's so protective.'_ He thought fondly and opened the door, seeing a familiar blonde with a grumpy expression. "Yurio!"

"Oi, we still have warm-ups, remember? Or is your memory loss acting up again, old man?"

"Still a bundle of joy, Yurio." Viktor chuckled. The banter between him and the blonde prodigy never failed to amuse him. "Why don't you come in first? Yuuri will be ready."

"And what about you?" Yurio raised an eyebrow as he looked at Viktor's plain shirt and pajama pants.

"I have to stay here for the pups."

"That's a surprise, not being there for Katsudon."

Viktor gave Yurio a gentle smile. "My family needs me after all." And even if he still felt a bit sad that he could not watch his lover skate live, he would stay with Makkachin, Apricin, and the puppies, cheering for Yuuri.

While Yurio just rolled his eyes at the sappy statement, the silver-haired man did not notice Yuuri's cheeks flushing and eyes sparkling in happiness.

After a few minutes of Viktor fussing over Yuuri, Yuuri reassuring Viktor that everything will be alright, and Yurio grumbling that they should get a fucking move on, the two competing skaters left for their warm-ups. Viktor, in the meantime, slumped his body on one of the couches and pouted.

_'Now, I'm bored.'_

He tried everything, from browsing TV channels to reading old issues of fashion magazines and even did some cartwheels. He plopped down on the rug beside the poodles, sighing tiredly. He was feeling so antsy and jittery, especially now that he was not beside Yuuri for the competition. He knew that his lover still had some anxiety before performances and it was his job to comfort him and give him encouragements. But for today, he would believe in his Yuuri and watch him from afar.

Suddenly, he felt something wet touch his arm. He glanced at that and blinked when he saw one of the puppies bumping his (Viktor checked) nose on his arm. When he looked at the other puppies, he saw that they were now getting a feel of their surroundings other than their mother and it would seem that one of them managed to get to him.

It was too cute of an image that he had to take a picture. And it was as if a lightbulb flickered on. It was a rare stroke of genius that he knew Yuuri would be proud of him (and would gently tease him for being a bit childish).

"Why don't we do something for _lyubov moya_ , hm?" Viktor said excitedly to the puppies. Makkachin and Aprichin yipped in agreement with him. "Great! Let me go get my phone." _'I hope this will be enough for you, Yuuri,_ lyubov moya _.'_

There was still an hour before the start of the free skate (and who knew that cartwheeling and reading old fashion statements passed time quickly), enough time for his plan. Opening the camera of his phone once he got it, he said, "Alright, let's do this!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri huffed out a breath as he finished his stretching exercises. It was a bit disconcerting that he was in a competition without Viktor beside him. Sure, there were times that one really cannot be with the other because of other commitments, however, this time, they were just in the same area but not together.

He did not mind though. He remembered the look on Viktor's face as he said to Yurio about being there for the family ( _'Puppies.'_ His mind supplied). It made his heart beat quicker as if he was falling in love again with the silver-haired man.

Yuuri shook his head when he felt his cheeks heaten up. It still made him flustered. He needed to focus. It was close to his turn already. He might as well get himself ready.

He was about to remove his earphones when his phone vibrated. _'Probably just Minako-sensei sending a last minute message.'_ He took out his phone, opened it, and was surprised to see a notification from Instagram that he was tagged in a post by Viktor. Tapping it, he blinked when it was actually a video. He tapped it again to play.

**"Yuuri! I hope you're doing okay there and I hope you can watch this before your performance. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you at the moment. It's because of these little cuties that I'm stuck here watching TV for the live telecast." Viktor turned the camera to the TV showing the competition then back to himself. Beside him were the puppies and the parents, Makkachin and Aprichin. "You know, they're really persistent, specifically this little ball of fluff." He gently poked a brown puppy on the nose, making it twitch. "They really want to support you."**

_'Oh, Viktor.'_ Yuuri felt his eyes water as he continued watching the video.

 **"This little puppy is cheering you on. And this little puppy is supporting you. This other little puppy is already becoming your biggest fan. And this other little puppy is saying, 'You can do it!'..."** And so on and so forth, Viktor continued his commentary while Yuuri just watched and listened, his tears already flowing down his eyes. He could see and hear their love even from just his phone screen. It boosted his confidence and strength to do his best in his performance.

 **"And finally, combine all of that, you get me,** _ **lyubov moya**_ **." Viktor stared straight at the camera.** Yuuri felt that it was as if he was physically in front of him. **"I know you can do this. We love you and we're supporting you here in the hotel room. We'll be waiting for you here." Viktor winked and smiled. "Laters."** Then, the video ended.

Yuuri smiled so widely that he thought that the muscles in his cheeks would get ripped from the stretching. His anxiety was gone. No doubt was left. He would perform beautifully, for the dogs, for Viktor, for his family. He was ready for it. And no one could stop him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"The final scores are up, and Yuuri Katsuki won gold for his flawless performance of his free skate with Yuri Plisetsky in second and Seung-gil Lee in third. Congratulations to our winners!"**

Viktor cheered at that while the poodles barked in excitement. It disturbed the puppies a bit but they were not much perturbed and went back to their naps.

A performance full of love, inspiration, and joy was definitely a gold-winning performance.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Remind me again, why the fuck am I here?"

"You wanted to soak in the hot spring, Yurio."

"...And why the fuck did I have to take a private plane with you guys?"

"...Less hassle with customs?"

"...Damn. Good point."

"Yurio, shush with the cursing. The puppies will hear you."

"To hell with-!"

"Arf!"

"Woof!"

"Meow!"

"Calm down everyone. Let's just try to sleep, okay, Viktor, Yurio?"

"Fine."

" _Hai hai_!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome back, Yuuri!" Hiroko pulled her son down to hug and kiss his cheeks. "And congratulations on winning gold!"

"Thanks, _kaa-san_." Yuuri grinned and hugged his mother tightly. "It's good to be back."

Makkachin let out a small bark at that which was not heard by the humans. He did not mind. He had to agree with Yuuri though. While Russia will always be his home, there was still something special when visiting Japan, especially when they go visit Yuuri's family.

"The atmosphere in this place is so warm and cozy." Aprichin murmured in surprise. She stood beside the basket where her puppies were sound asleep.

Makkachin nodded at that. "Yeah. Welcome to Hasetsu. We're currently at Yuuri's family home with the amazing hot pools."

"Hot pools?" Aprichin cocked her head at the side in wonder.

"You'll see later." Makkachin winked.

"Right." The apricot-colored poodle snorted at the wink.

The two poodles looked up when they heard a shout and a grunt.

"Yurio!" Mari placed her arm on the blonde man and ruffled his hair. "You've gotten taller again. Not the tiny little squirt anymore."

"I was not tiny." Yurio bristled at that. Diana, who was in his arms, hissed at Mari who just laughed and waved off their anger.

Makkachin smiled at the sight. "That's Mari, Yuuri's sister. She's the one who named Yurio 'Yurio' back in the past."

"She's quite interesting." Aprichin noted.

Makkachin glanced at his lover and noticed the slight tensing. "What's wrong? Is it the puppies?"

"Oh no, the puppies are fine." Aprichin sighed. "I'm just worried that Yuuri's family won't like me."

Makkachin blinked at that. "They will love you, Aprichin. They're not evil villains. They're pretty much the people who taught Yuuri kindness. They're very sweet and they'll definitely give us treats at dinner time." He made eye contact with Aprichin and it was as if Aprichin saw something in his eyes that she visibly relaxed and nodded.

"I trust you, Makkachin." Aprichin whispered and bumped her nose with his.

It made Makkachin giddy and ecstatic that Aprichin felt that. He wanted her to rely on him, to know that she did not have anything to be afraid of now that she has a family to count on. He would continue this until the end of time, no matter what.

Suddenly, a wooden window slid open, revealing Yuuri's grinning father.

"Hello, Viktor-kun." Toshio greeted from behind the counter.

"Papa Katsuki!" Viktor exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"All's good, Viktor-kun. I can see that you brought giant Vicchan again but I think I'm seeing double?"

" _Tou-san_ , _kaa-san_ , Mari- _nee-chan_ , this is Aprichin." Yuuri patted the apricot-colored poodle then gently took the basket of puppies. "And these are their pups."

"Oh, that's so adorable." Hiroko cooed over the little balls of fur in the basket. "And so many of them."

"There are ten of them!" Viktor said proudly.

Mari whistled lowly. "Damn, that's a lot of pooping and peeing when they grow up."

Yurio rolled his eyes. "I dread to think that."

"Real talk." Diana grumbled and gave the two poodle parents a glare.

Makkachin huffed out a laugh at that. Aprichin looked affronted but there was amusement in her eyes.

The talk stopped when the puppies began to wake up and whine, sensing to find where their mother was for food.

"I guess it's feeding time." Yuuri laughed.

"They can stay at a corner in the kitchen. It's always warm there." Hiroko suggested. "Mari, help them with the luggage and show them the guest rooms."

Makkachin followed Yuuri and his mother to the kitchen and his mouth watered at the different smells of food surrounding them. Another thing he missed here in Hasetsu was definitely the food.

Yuuri placed two large dog beds by the corner. Makkachin urged Aprichin to go to her own bed then went to the basket to nuzzle their pups for comfort. One by one, the puppies were moved to Aprichin and then, all ten of them were now sucking with fervor.

"They're going to be energetic little pups when they grow up." Hiroko told her son.

"We'll be prepared for it." Yuuri smiled.

Once the two humans left, Makkachin turned to Aprichin and licked the side of her face. "Love you."

Aprichin flushed at that but smiled widely. "Sap."

"Only for you." Makkachin curled up on his dog bed, watching his pups and Aprichin who decided to take a nap. A yawn broke out of his mouth and he decided that jet lag was hitting him and a nap was in order.

He was happy. Aprichin was happy. Their pups were happy and healthy. What more could he possibly wish for?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Aprichin groaned. There was a paw prodding her nose and it was waking her up from the wonderful nap she was having.

"Good evening to you, too, Sleeping Beauty." It was Diana who was poking her nose. "You need to eat dinner."

Aprichin looked at the puppies who were just sleeping and not sucking on her quite swollen and reddening teats. She did not really want to part with her puppies. There was this niggling fear inside her that something might go wrong if she takes her eyes off of them for even just a few seconds. Call her paranoid but from her experience, vigilance is a must.

"Hey, it's alright." Diana sat on her stomach with her paws curled in her body. "The pups are not going anywhere. Not on my watch."

"Really, Diana? You're gonna watch them for us?" Aprichin was surprised that the siberian forest cat would offer that herself.

"Yeah, yeah, just this once." Diana rolled her eyes. "Just so you and Makkachin can eat and go to the hot pools." She shuddered. "Ugh, the hot pools."

"I've been hearing about that. What are they?" Aprichin questioned.

"Just the most awesome things in the world." Makkachin butted in, licking and nuzzling Aprichin from behind excitedly.

"More like the most irritating things in the world." Diana growled out and flicked her tail at Makkachin. The brown poodle sneezed at that.

"Let's go, then." Makkachin butted his head on Aprichin.

Aprichin just chuckled. Her lover was really excited and insistent. _'Lover?'_ She willed herself to not blush. She stared at the brown poodle's eyes and saw the love and happiness shining on them. _'Yes, lover.'_ She never expected to fall in love, especially to someone she just knew a few months back. But then again, not everything in her life was expected.

She stood up, licked their puppies one by one, and then, walked beside Makkachin to the direction of their owners. Once there, she shared a sly glance with Makkachin who grinned in reply. Then, they whined loudly.

"Love, it's your turn this time."

"But-"

"Viktor."

"Okay, okay. Time for food." Viktor raised his head up from Yuuri's lap and stood up. "Let's go, Makkachin, Aprichin."

When they finally got their food, they ate silently, listening to the conversation at the other room.

"Yuuri, I'm surprised to see Aprichin. I didn't expect you to adopt another standard poodle since you still have Makkachin."

"Actually, _kaa-san_ , Makkachin saved Aprichin from somewhere. She was so thin and weak, we couldn't just leave her like that."

"From somewhere? You know, I think I've seen Aprichin. On the TV, I think."

"Really?" It was Yurio who said that. "Probably just a look-alike. Poodles are pretty much common in dog shows."

Aprichin flinched at that, almost unnoticed by Makkachin but to no avail. She was oblivious to it though. She remembered dog shows. They were the words that she never wanted to hear...ever.

"You okay?" Makkachin asked in a low voice.

She shook herseelf out of her stupor. "Yeah. Just remembering a nightmare." _'Not so much a lie, huh?'_

"It'll be okay." Makkachin smiled. "Want me to sleep beside you later?"

Aprichin giggled, the words helping to release the fear. "We won't fit in the dog bed with the puppies."

"Ah true." Makkachin pouted, making Aprichin giggle again. "Then let's go to the hot pools."

"The most awesome things in the world?" Aprichin teased.

"Yup!"

They finished their meals and went to their owners once again. Makkachin barked and softly prodded Yuuri with his paws. Aprichin hoped that they would understand that Makkachin was trying to say, "We want to go to the hot pools."

"What do you want, boy? More treats? Or a bath?" Yuuri asked.

Both poodles barked at the last question. Hiroko and Toshio laughed at that.

"I'm sure the hot water can help all of you relax." Toshio said with a smile. "Especially Aprichin who just gave birth."

Aprichin blinked in surprise at the statement. _'Wow. They do care.'_ She felt a nudge and saw Makkachin looking smug. _'Yeah, yeah, told you so.'_ She just smiled and turned away.

"They can soak in the wooden tub." Hiroko told Yuuri and Viktor. "We'll do the rest. You can also go dip in the hot springs to get rid of the jet lag."

"Thank you, Mama Katsuki!" Viktor embraced the woman tightly then faced Yuuri. "Let's go, _lyubov moya_! Hot springs!"

Everyone was on their feet and went to prepare everything needed for the hot pools which was synonymous to hot springs, Aprichin deduced. When everything was all set, Makkachin immediately jumped into the pool, splashing hot water at the female poodle's face.

"Hop in, Aprichin." Makkachin sighed and melted against the edge. "It's so comfortable."

Aprichin just rolled her eyes. "Scoot over." She gingerly went to the tub and quickly groaned at the warmth covering her entire body. It was like she was wrapped up in a fresh hot _pirozhki_ but a wet one. And she did not mind one bit.

"Most awesome thing in the world?" Makkachin grinned.

"Most awesome thing in the world." She agreed and even leaned on Makkachin to get more heat. "Mmm, comfy." It was probably the hot water that was muddling her senses and making her do something as bold as this but as of the moment, she really did not care. And Makkachin did not care also because he just accepted the weight on his body and relaxed.

There was a brief silence before Makkachin broke it.

"Aprichin, just how many teats do you have?"

"What? You got a problem with them?"

"It's not that! It's just...weird."

"Are you calling my nipples weird, Makkachin?! You mutt!"

"Wait! That's not what I meant. Don't dunk me in the-"

Splashes and barks were heard from the area by Yurio who just shrugged and placed a warm towel on his eyes. He flinched when he felt a foot touch his leg. And what he saw made him want to claw his eyes out.

"You fucking perverts! I'm still here, goddamn it!"

"S-S-Sorry, Yurio-oh..."

"Be a good boy and leave us, will you, Yurio?"

"You shut the fuck up, old man! Whatever, I'm outta here."

It was just the first day of their arrival in Japan and it was already crazy. What more in the next days?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks have passed since they arrived in Hasetsu. During those two weeks, Yuuri and Viktor dedicated into training themselves harder for the NHK Trophy that was almost two weeks from now, to be held in Kumamoto. Yurio would join them for his own training for the Grand Prix Final. Much to Yuuri and Viktor's dismay, they could not have both poodles join them with their morning jogs because of the puppies. However, they make up for it in the afternoon walks as a cooldown from their whole-day training.

But in those two weeks, there were drastic changes in the ten puppies. All of them were able to see, hear, and even walk although it looked more like crawling than walking. It made Viktor excited like crazy whenever he saw a new 'milestone', as he calls it, fulfilled by any of the puppies. He posted loads and loads of pictures and short videos on his Instagram that gained him and Yuuri more followers. Yurio grumbled that he was not supposed to be 'involved in their shit' but nope, it just made the Yuri Angels grow in population.

One day, Yurio decided to take a day off. He explained to his coaches that he just felt like relaxing that day. Yuuri agreed while Viktor gave him a job.

"You have to take pictures of the puppies. Keep us updated with anything, especially milestones!"

Yurio thought that it was a troublesome job but nonetheless accepted it (though it was not because of the new tiger shirt he found fucking amazing that was used for bribery, not really).

After saying goodbye and assuring that he would take care of the puppies and keep them updated, Yurio slid the wooden door shut with a groan. "And here I thought I could relax." He muttered and stared at Diana who was curled up on the table. "If only I was a cat." His siberian forest cat just opened one eye then closed it, ignoring her owner. "Yeah, to not give a fuck and sleep all day. What a life."

Shaking his head off the morose thoughts, he approached the kitchen and there he saw the two adult poodles asleep. The puppies however, were awake and roaming around.

Yurio crouched down and stared at the crawling balls of far. Now that he had a good look on them, they all eerily looked like replicas of their parents. Well, almost. There were others who have combined colors which either made them more brown than apricot or more apricot than brown.

He counted them to make sure they were still complete but he noticed that one was missing. _'Shit!'_ He looked around and found the missing puppy who was about to fall off a step. He picked her-he noted the genitals-up as gently as he could and put her back close to her mother. But after she was put down, she crawled towards his direction, nose twitching while locating his scent.

"Sheesh, you're a persistent one." Yurio rubbed a finger on the body of the puppy softly. "Just like your parents."

He was a bit weirded out that he was talking to the puppies who probably would not remember anything about him but then, he felt his muscles slack and the headache he was feeling since early morning cease to be painful. He read an article about that in Twitter, about pets helping with good physical and mental health. He had to admit, it was true. It was definitely true that he relaxed when Diana would curl up on his chest and purr in delight at the feel of his fingers.

Yurio blinked in shock when all of the puppies were now close to him and some were even trying to climb up his shoes. He fought the urge to push them away and just sighed and sat on kitchen's wooden floor, cross-legged. There were those who gave up on climbing him and just laid beside him, seemingly falling asleep. Then, there were the others who were determined to find out what was so interesting on climbing him. He took them up and placed them on his lap.

 _'What the actual fuck am I doing?'_ He could not help but touch the fur of the puppies. It was so soft that it was addicting. _'Well, who the fuck cares?'_ He let himself go lax in front of the pups. When he gently carried one pup on both of his hands and stared at the sleeping face, he closed his eyes and smiled. _'They don't care at all.'_ Here, in the kitchen floor, with poodle puppies surrounding him, he smiled. He was happy to finally manage to just sit back and enjoy the quiet sounds of the Katsuki household.

He never noticed the furious tapping of three girls as they captured the beautiful and aesthetic sight of Yuri Plisestsky smiling while being surrounded by poodle puppies.

Although he found out about it in the afternoon when he opened his phone that was flooded with notifications. _'Damn those Nishigori triplets.'_ And the most popular comment was from Otabek, which was just a simple heart emoji but it made his heart beat a bit more quickly. _'Beka...'_ He blushed and hid his face on his hands.

Despite that there was only one photo, Viktor and Yuuri did not mind and was so happy with Yurio's now viral photo. Yurio just growled at them to not bring it up again.

It was a pretty normal and mild day so to say.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

The air was becoming colder as the month of November arrived. White clouds covered the sky, hiding the sunlight and the sky. It made the atmosphere feel gloomy, especially with the current happenings in the Hasetsu Hot Springs, Yu-topia Katsuki.

However, at the nearby flora, Klavdiya Vasiliev was brimming in excitement. Her two cronies were behind her and muttered about tagging each other for the Instagram giveaway they saw earlier.

"Quiet, you two!" Klavdiya held up two branches full of leaves to camouflage further. "Today is the day we execute our plan."

"Yes, Boss!" Twiddledee and Twiddledum answered at the same time.

The three went silent when the whole family came close to where they were.

"We'll be cheering you on, Yuuri! Viktor!" Hiroko smiled widely and embraced the two tightly.

"Thank you, Mama Katsuki!"

"Thank you, _kaa-san_. _Tou-san_ , try not to drink too much. Again."

"I'll try not to when I see you at the top." Toshio chuckled.

Mari frowned at that. " _Tou-san_ , don't cause Yurio any trouble, okay? He's just a small angry kitten. Well, not so small now."

"Hey!" Yurio said in an indignant voice. Diana hissed as well.

"See?"

"Please take care of Makkachin, Aprichin, and the puppies." Yuuri bowed to Yurio.

The blonde just winced and grumbled. "Yeah, whatever. You better win gold." He narrowed his eyes at Viktor. "And not the old man. God knows how high up his ego is." Suddenly, he shivered when he felt a hand slide up from his back to his buttocks.

"Oh I know how arrogant Viktor can be." A deep voice murmured. "But in bed, he can be--"

"Chris!" Yuuri exclaimed in shock, covering his blush with his hands.

"You pervert!" Yurio tried to smack Chris for the deliberate ass groping but he was dodged quickly. "You have a husband, damn it!"

"Oh my god, Minako is gonna flip when she sees this." Mari snickered as she took a photo on her phone. "That's what she gets for going to Kumamoto first."

Klavdiya raised an eyebrow when she heard that and turned to her men. "Who the hell is that guy and what's happening in Kumamoto?"

"That's Christophe Giacometti, a Swiss skater. He has a pretty aesthetic Instagram feed and his husband is hot."

"Also, in Kumamoto, the NHK Trophy, a competition part of the Grand Prix, is going to happen. Apparently, Katsuki, Nikiforov, and Giacometti are part of that."

 _'I knew I did something right when I hired them.'_ Klavdiya thought to herself smugly. Then, the statements sank in. "Wait, does that mean there will be less people in there?"

"Well, yeah, Boss."

"That's what happens to a competitive skater after all."

"Oh shut up." Then, there were the moments she knew that she did something wrong when she hired the two. "This is unexpected but a good unexpected!" _'With only a grumpy young adult and a bunch of old people, this is gonna be a piece of cake!'_

"Quiet, Boss." Twiddledee and Twiddledum wrapped their arms on the blonde woman and placed all of their hands on her mouth to silence her. "They might hear us."

Klavdiya growled at this but paused all movement to hear more of the conversation.

"By the way, where is your husband?" Viktor asked Chris.

The Swiss man sighed and ruffled his hair. "That's the thing. He caught a flu so I told him to stay at our home and not come with me. But I have a problem." He raised a black bag which was actually a kitty bag since it contained a white male persian cat. "I accidentally carried Schatz's kitty bag with me. I found out about it when I was already riding the plane."

"How the hell do you make a mistake like that?!" Yurio blurted out after a short silence.

"Well, no time for regrets." Chris grinned and gave the bag to Yurio. "Please take care of Schatz for me, Yurio-chan."

"No way!" Yurio yelled out and placed the kitty bag down gently. "I already have my hands full of the poodles. And Diana doesn't like Schatz."

"Sure she does. Look."

They all stared when Diana growled at Schatz who seemed to be winking.

"They look cute together." Viktor noted with a smile.

That just made the growling sounds louder.

"Oh shoot!" Mari exclaimed. "We're gonna miss the train if we don't get a move on."

"Sorry about this Yurio but please take care of Schatz as well." Yuuri smiled meekly.

"Fine, Katsudon." Yurio rolled his eyes. "But you better win!"

"I'll do my best." Yuuri chuckled.

"Now, go on, young ones." Toshio clapped the three competing skaters on their shoulders. "Good luck on the competition."

"And when you return, a huge bowl of pork _katsudon_ will be waiting for all of you!" Hiroko hugged them all one more time.

" _Kaa-san_..."

"Yay Mama Katsuki!"

"Looking forward to that."

"Now get out of here." Yurio shooed them away. When Yuuri, Viktor, Chris, and Mari walked away, he sighed then groaned when he remembered the kitty bag. Crouching down and opening the bag, he coaxed the persian cat who meowed. "Ugh, more work for me."

"Don't worry, Yurio-kun." Hiroko patted the blonde on his head. "We'll help you. Right, Toshio?"

"Right." Toshio was already walking away. "I think I hear the puppies crying at the kitchen."

Yurio and Hiroko shared a quick smile (although Yurio's felt a bit forced since he was not used to smiling to those he was not close to) and followed Toshio, the two cats beside them.

When the coast was clear, Klavdiya pushed her way out of the bushes and patted away the leaves and twigs on her clothes. Twiddledee and Twiddledum came out after her.

She was so excited. Everything would work out fine. Her plan was fool-proof...as long as her two men do their job. "We will strike at midnight. For dramatic effect."

"Yes, Boss!"

Klavdiya tried cackling but ended up choking on her own spit. "Ack. Damn it. Ew." She just settled for a red-lipped smirk and rubbed her hands. _'Revenge has never tasted sweeter.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes before midnight, everyone was already asleep in their rooms...except for two cats.

"Diana, let's go out and watch the moon together!"

"Shut the fuck up and don't come near me!"

Diana hopped on one of the tables, almost knocking off a bottle of soy sauce, and glared at Schatz. Even if she was not sleepy, she wanted to curl up with her owner. But with the damn persian cat in the same building as her, that was proving impossible.

"But the moon is very beautiful tonight." Schatz smiled and winked. "Just like you."

"Your flirting has no effect on me, you hormonal feline." Diana huffed.

Schatz pouted and sat on his paws. "I'm a good cuddler."

"I don't even want to be near those spikes."

"You're so cold, love."

Diana rolled her eyes. She was so used to it that she did not bother to retort about it anymore. "Better cold than be with you."

"And so stubborn." Schatz chuckled then became serious. "Diana, how are you? It's been a while since we last talked."

Diana blinked and relaxed when she saw that Schatz calmed down his sensuality per se. Without the flirting and teasing, they were good friends. "Same old, same old. Yurio takes care of me and I managed to not demand salmon twice a week. Only once a week now."

"What an improvement." Schatz chuckled. "I hear that you've been looking after the pups."

The siberian forest cat cringed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Makkachin told me earlier. He's quite a proud father. And Aprichin is glowing. Parenthood is doing them some good."

"I actually thought at first how idiotic he was for knocking up Aprichin. I mean, seriously, he just met her months ago. It's like an overdue one-night stand."

"Don't say it like that. I find it romantic that they found love in each other."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." She paused, not sure if she should say it. "Schatz, I'm worried about Aprichin."

Schatz stood up and was about to walk towards her when she glared at him to stop. He did and sat on his butt. "What's wrong? What worries you about Aprichin?"

"She's hiding something. Something big. Remember at the party? Those were definitely not the actions of a normal dog. It must be something from her past."

"You told me that she was really malnourished and her fur had bald spots." Schatz frowned. "Don't you think it's, you know?"

She swallowed. She knew what it was. She did not want to believe that but when even Schatz can deduce that, then it must be true. "I'm not sure anymore."

All of a sudden, both of their fur stood up on their ends. Their ears twitched quickly, hearing the hard tiptoes on wooden floor. But what concerned them the most was the soft whimpers.

"The puppies!" Diana whispered urgently. She and Schatz ran as silently as they could towards the kitchen and there, they saw two big men in black with sacks on their hands.

"Go get help, Diana." Schatz told her. "I'll try to distract them from what I think they're going to do."

 _'From kidnapping the puppies.'_ Diana continued in her mind as she saw the direction where the two men were heading. _'Not on my fucking watch.'_ She nodded at Schatz and ran to her owner's room. Good thing that the door was slightly open (her owner knew that she would go out at night time).

Yurio was breathing steadily with his legs and arms spread out and the blanket spread on his body. The siberian forest cat jumped on his chest and tried pawing his face. "Wake up, Yurio! Wake up!" She knew that her words only came out as loud meows from her owner's perspective. It irritated her that this was the case when there was a damn emergency happening. "Yurio! Wake up!"

It was not working. Her owner probably stayed up later than usual, talking to Beka. _'Desperate times. Desperate measures. Sorry, Yurio, for what I'm going to do.'_ She flexed her paws, the claws coming out. She then swiped them on Yurio's cheek. "Wake up!"

"Fuck!" Yurio woke up at the sudden feel of claws on his face. His hand gingerly touched it and flinched when he saw some blood. He glared at his cat who was on his chest. "What the hell, Diana?"

"Yurio! You need to go to the kitchen! The pups are in trouble!" Diana begged inwardly that her meows sounded troubled enough that her owner would catch on her worry.

Yurio's eyebrows furrowed when he heard the constant meowing. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Kitchen! Puppies! Trouble! Now!" Diana shouted and instincts kicked in. She curled her claws on Yurio's chest and clamped her teeth on the clothes, pulling them.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, let go." Yurio pulled the cat away from him then put her on the floor. "You're telling me something but I don't speak or understand animal."

"Just follow me!" Diana continued her pulling on Yurio's pants.

They both stiffened when they heard a loud grunt and crash.

"Shit! What was that?"

"Let's go!" Diana ran out of the room and hoped with all her heart that her owner was behind her. She never realized just how deep she felt for the pups who were only just born a month ago. She actually cared for them. _'Not to mention, how happy Makkachin and Aprichin really are.'_ Of course, she noticed how doting the two adult poodles were. And it was as if they were in their own little bubble of familial love.

She wanted to preserve that bubble. She wanted to make sure that they were always happy and well-cared for. _'She wanted the puppies to not experience what their mother did...if our hunch is true.'_ She shook her head and slid to a stop at the kitchen door, gasping when she saw Schatz distracting one of the men in black. The other one was carrying a plank of wood and was about to hit Makkachin who was snarling at the man and protecting Aprichin and the pups at the same time.

She then heard feet skidding to a stop. _'Finally!'_

"Oh hell no!" Yurio shouted as he saw the two men. "Sorry for this, Katsuki-san!" He took the bowls on the nearest counter then threw them at the men. And the bowls actually hit the men and broke on their heads and bodies.

"Ow! What the--?" The man holding a plank of wood yelped when he was pushed down by Makkachin, releasing his hold on his weapon. "Oh god, good dog. Good dog." He muttered nervously when Makkachin growled close to his face.

Meanwhile, the man who was being distracted by Schatz got hit on the head by the bowls. He became dizzy and fell on one side, which made his head hit the wall, totally knocking him unconscious.

Yurio took the wooden plank then growled lowly. "Alright. Who the fuck are you two?" Makkachin even barked loudly in agreement.

"Shit." The man cursed and glanced at his partner. "Boss didn't tell us this would happen or we would've brought a club instead of this plank."

"Shut the fuck up with the babbling or I'll bust your mouth in! Who are you and who's your boss?"

"Can't tell you that, man. Boss will be angry. And she breaks her phone whenever she's angry. We don't want that to happen or we'll have no way of contacting her."

Diana, who was beside Schatz, rolled her eyes. _'Are they idiots?'_

"What were you doing here then?" Yurio asked exasperatedly.

"Oh! We were supposed to get the puppies--!" The man shrieked when Makkachin growled and barked on his face. "But that's a mission fail. So we're gonna retreat." He suddenly took out a black ball then threw it down. Smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, what the fuck?!" Yurio coughed as he inhaled some of the smoke. After a while, the smoke receded and he saw Makkachin sitting on his back paws, looking confused, and Aprichin and the pups looking around in wonder. Diana and Schatz were also dumbfounded. "What the fuck?!" He repeated. "They used _smoke bombs_?! What are they, ninjas?!"

"Yurio-kun?!" The lights turned on and Hiroko appeared with Toshio behind her. "Are you okay? There was a crash--"

"I'm fine, Hiroko-san." Yurio grunted when the small woman hugged him but returned the gesture nonetheless. "There were two men who were trying to kidnap the puppies." Both Katsukis gasped at that.

"But why would they kidnap poodle puppies?" Toshio asked, stroking his chin. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Right." Yurio nodded in agreement. "I should tell Viktor about this."

"Not Yuuri." Hiroko shook her head sadly. "He will worry so much. It might bring back bad memories."

"I'll only tell Viktor." Yurio said resolutely.

Diana stopped listening to the humans and stared at the poodles. Makkachin was murmuring assurances while Aprichin was trembling like a leaf. Their puppies were huddled close to their mother, looking like one multicolored ball of fluff altogether. It was definitely a scary experience, could be traumatic even. She sighed tiredly. _'Why is this happening now? Who are those men? And who is their boss?'_

"Calm down, Diana." Schatz came to her side. "Let's worry about this in the morning. It's very late."

"Yes." She could feel the heaviness in her head and she yawned widely. "What a night."

"Indeed. And this is not the kind of action I want in my nights." Schatz snickered.

Diana swatted a paw at him. "Pervert."

"Only for you, my love."

She rolled her eyes and perked up when she heard Yurio calling for them. "Let's go."

"Yes, dear!"

Morning will be hell for all of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Yuuri breathed in then out. In then out. In then out. He tried his best to calm his worry but it was futile. He could not stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

He was currently in the bathroom of the hotel room he and Viktor were assigned to stay in for the duration of the NHK Trophy. Normally, each competitor will get one room but everyone agreed that they only needed one for the both of them. However, this time, he wished that he had his own room to be alone.

"Yuuri! _Lyubov moya_! Talk to me, please."

He was on the verge of an anxiety attack. He just knew it. His chest was heaving from his rapid breathing. His eyes and mind did not register what was in front of him. He was remembering the words from the past that mentally drained him and thus, losing his chance to win at his first Grand Prix Finals.

_**"I'm so sorry, Yuuri. Vicchan died."** _

_**"Vicchan died."** _

_**"Vicchan..."** _

_**"...died."** _

It was as if he dropped to rock bottom with nowhere else to go. He had hoped he just misheard it but he knew it was true enough. He had wanted to rage, to sob, to be left alone in his negative emotions...

The one emotion that he had felt the most was guilt. Gut-wrenching guilt for not being there for his Vicchan on his final breath. For not being able to come to him immediately after the Grand Prix Finals. For just being a shitty owner to his toy poodle.

And now, it was the same guilt once again.

He had walked in their room after his morning jog to hear Viktor talking to someone on the phone. From his serious expression, Yuuri had paused and strained his hearing to listen to the conversation. That was when he heard the words:

_**"...puppies almost kidnapped..."** _

He had slapped away the crazy thought of the word 'kidnapped' as wrong and should be 'dognapped'. He knew then that all of it was true when his lover ended the phone call with some words that he did not bother to comprehend and formed a grim face.

He could not take it anymore. It was practically déjà vu. And he even locked himself in a bathroom just like last time.

_'The puppies were almost taken! They were about to be taken and they would have become god-knows-what!'_

Tears steadily dropped on his glasses and cheeks. _'And I was not there again. Damn it all!'_

He jumped when he heard a crashing sound and saw the bathroom door with a huge hole in the middle. Viktor was at the other side, holding a fire extinguisher, and said, "This is the first heavy thing I saw." He placed it on the floor, opened the door after unlocking it through the hole, and walked towards him. "Yuuri..."

"Viktor, don't." Yuuri shook his head wildly. "Please."

"We need to talk about this." Viktor murmured as he went down to his knees and clasped Yuuri's hand between his. "Listen to me. They. Are. Okay. They are fine and not injured. Probably scared for now but they will be fine."

"I know that!" Yuuri yelled out. He knew his tears were pouring out but he could not stop them anymore. "But the thought remains that something could've happened and we were not there to protect them!" He hiccuped a harsh laugh. "Just like with Vicchan."

Viktor proceeded to hug the life out of him. "Oh _lyubov moya_ , that was not your fault. You could not help it." He released him and stared right into the watery brown eyes. "Please remember this. You love Vicchan and he loves you, even in death surely. He wouldn't want you to think of him in sadness. He will always be remembered." He sighed. "As for the puppies...it's also not your fault but those who wanted to take them. I mean, who does that?"

Yuuri began to calm down and inwardly smiled in gratitude. _'Viktor, you have no idea just how much your words help me so much. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you.'_ He felt himself flush at that but it was gone when he remembered what happened to the puppies. "I don't understand either. They're just puppies. Why would someone be so deperate to take them in the middle of the night?"

"In any case, Yurio will definitely protect them. Mama and Papa Katsuki as well." Viktor smiled. "So let's not worry about it. We have a competition to win."

The black-haired man wanted to smack himself. He almost forgot that there was still the short program of the NHK Trophy. "I'm so sorry about this, Viktor."

Viktor shook his head and smiled. " _Lyubov moya_ , it's alright. Everything will be fine." He kissed Yuuri's temple, nose, and lastly, his lips. "Now, let's get ready."

"Yes." Yuuri grinned then kissed Viktor deeply. He was still worried about their puppies and the chances that they could be hurt. However, he knew that Yurio and his parents will do whatever it takes to guard the animals to the best of their abilities. _'But to whoever did this, what do you want from the puppies?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Klavdiya growled and smacked her phone down the table. "Incompetent. Fools!"

Her two cronies cowered and held their shaking hands together. "We're so sorry, Boss. We didn't know that this would happen."

She sighed and groaned. She also had not expected that would happen. _'Of course, nothing with that bitch will ever be simple.'_ She was tired and in need of a spa day. "Whatever. Since we're here in Japan, why don't we just tour it?"

Twiddledee and Twiddledum gasped. "Really, Boss?!"

"Yeah, yeah." She did not just hire two men to do her 'dirty work' per se. They were...all-around. "You could be my bodyguards."

"Awesome!"

"You're the best boss from all the bosses in the whole world!"

_'They're really idiots though.'_ Klavdiya rolled her eyes. "Let's go again next month, okay?"

"Yes, Boss!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yurio-kun, why are you sitting on the floor?"

Makkachin raised his head and whined in quiet worry. Last night almost gave him gray fur and lose years in his life. He never heard that there would be people (in Hasetsu of all places) who wanted to dognap poodle puppies. It did not make any sense. And all it did was make him and Aprichin worry to death.

Apparently, even Yurio was worried enough that even if he went to his room after the incident, he immediately went back to the kitchen and slumped down on the wall beside the dog bed nearest the puppies. And there, he waited and guarded.

"Hiroko-san..." Yurio slurred out. "I need to beat up those bastards who almost took the puppies."

Toshio chuckled a bit sadly. "Oh Yurio-kun, you didn't have to do that. I'm sure they gave up for now."

"But that's the thing." The blonde looked more awake. "They might come back. I'm gonna wait here until I can kick their asses."

Makkachin worried the same thing. They did not know if the dognappers gave up for now and would come back for another try. The memory still frizzled his hair and made him bare his teeth. He was just so angry that there were people who wanted to take _their_ puppies.

"We contacted the police earlier and they now need a witness to describe the criminals." Hiroko told Yurio.

"Right." Yurio stood up and groaned. "I really don't want to leave them though."

"They will be fine." Toshio patted his shoulder. "Why don't we talk about protecting the _onsen_? What are those moving camera things on the wall?"

"Oh, surveillance cameras..."

The three humans left the kitchen. The only ones left are Makkachin, the puppies (who were sleeping), Aprichin (who was also asleep but shivering a bit), and the two cats, Diana and Schatz.

"Makkachin, how are you doing?" Schatz asked.

"Better now than earlier." Makkachin admitted. "It was just so...unexpected."

"Tell me about it." Diana grumbled but her voice had a hint of worry in it. "It shocked the hell out of me."

"You were so cute, fussing on the puppies afterwards." Schatz teased.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Diana shook her head. "But still, who does that? It's so random and terrifying."

Makkachin did not know the answer. And he was afraid to know. _'I'm not sure what I will do when I know.'_ He guessed he was still in a state of shock from all what happened and was just trying to keep together. _'Of course, for the puppies...and Aprichin.'_

"I know who did this."

The whisper was about to be ignored but Makkachin knew that voice from anywhere. _'And it sounded so painful.'_ "Aprichin?"

"Are you serious? Tell us!" Diana roared out.

"Diana." Schatz placed a paw on one of Diana's.

"I knew something like this would happen." Aprichin practically ignored the cats. "But I never realized just how much it would hurt others, especially my puppies."

"Tell me, Aprichin." Makkachin pleaded. It was scaring him, the suspense and the dread that Aprichin knew something like this would happen. "Tell me, please."

"Can we go somewhere private?"

Makkachin glanced at Diana who just scowled but nonetheless, nodded her assent. "Alright, let's go."

_'This will not end well.'_ The brown poodle thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprichin was always scared that everything will go down the drain. And she knew this was it. The _the end_ of her happy life.

Ever since she found herself in a random alleyway in St. Petersburg, she was already thinking, _'This is not the end for her.'_ Until her life was maximized, hell would never be over for her. But then, Makkachin came.

Makkachin, the big brown poodle with no sense of shame and a hero-complex; the idiot mutt who jokes too much but can be a wise fool...

The one that fell in love with her, despite her flaws. The one that she loved, too.

And now, it will all be over.

Aprichin and Makkachin reached the cherry blossom tree at the back garden. The brown poodle sat on his stomach while the other sat on her back legs. They did not face each other but looked at the koi pond.

There was a brief silence where Aprichin wondered who would be the first one to break it. It was Makkachin who did. "I won't pressure you into saying it. Just trust me that I'll be here for you."

Aprichin breathed in then out slowly. _'It's now or never.'_ "When I was born, I was the runt of the litter. Smaller than my siblings, thinner than them, and even more stupid. I was always the last one to get milk from our mother, the last one to learn how to walk, how to bark...I was very pathetic.

"But then, my mother and siblings suddenly became sick. It was something like parvo virus or whatever, I don't remember much." She shook her head. "They died from that. And miraculously, or just some shitty luck, I survived. And so, I was all alone."

"Where did you live back then?" Makkachin asked quietly.

Aprichin winced. "We were already with our owner, well, ex-owner, in St. Petersburg. Her name was Klavdiya Vasiliev. She's a big-shot in the fashion community. She designs a lot and many love her works. But what people love the most about her is her use of models. She uses poodles."

"What?!"

"Shush, Makkachin." She hoped the bark did not shock the people in the _onsen_. "Anyway, she uses poodles to showcase her designs. Sure, she also hires human models but she always had this belief that anything pretty on a person should also be pretty to a dog. A poodle to be exact because, you know, stereotype rich people have poodles they groom and train."

"So, what happened?"

"Klavdiya--" Aprichin wanted to gag whenever she said her name. "--never liked me since I was the runt of the litter and all that. But then, she never liked any poodle she had. However, she had no choice. The only poodle left was me and I was barely three months old. To her, I was her only hope left to maintain her position in the fashion community.

"I was trained to obedience and tricks with whips and switches. I was taught how to walk in the runway, how I was supposed to show off her clothes, how to look photogenic to the press. It was chaos for me. Whenever I did something wrong, and even if others did something to anger her, she would kick me and smack me and just say how everything was my fault...and just how worthless I am."

"That's just..." Makkachin shook his head. "...wrong." Then his eyes widened. "So you meant when you already got to those countries?"

"Fashion capitals of the world. Wherever the biggest fashion shows are, we will be there. And that's why I ran away from her. I don't want to be a show dog. I don't want to get hurt anymore." Aprichin shuddered. She remembered the pain from the lashes and the biting insults. She knew she was scarred, literally and metaphorically.

"Then at the alleyway..."

"Sometimes, she would not feed me in fear that I will get fat and lose the perfect figure for modelling. She would beat me up when I did even if it was just the slightest weight gain. There were also times that she even draws up blood. She would say nastier things to me and shouts so much that the words ringed in my ears after she was done." She did not know what possessed her to say all of these things to Makkachin. She knew though, that Makkachin will listen to her. _'I just hope that he still loves me after all of this.'_

"You did not deserve that." The brown poodle growled quietly. "I want to hurt your ex-owner. She didn't have to do that to you. You were just a pup back then! And she hurt you!" He stood up and faced her, his eyes glowing in determination. "Aprichin, you don't have to go back to her. You have me, the puppies, Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, Diana, the other skaters and animals. We are here for you. We are family. We love you."

Aprichin already felt her tears dropping even before the speech ended. "Why even bother? I'm just someone you met months ago. I'm just an abused dog who made everything wrong. I'm just a fuck up from birth."

"And that's where you're wrong." Makkachin interjected. "You're not just a someone to us. You are Aprichin. You are the bravest, kindest, and most beautiful apricot-colored standard poodle in the whole damn world! You are not worthless and certainly not a fuck up." He smiled and rubbed his nose with hers. "You are my love."

Aprichin whined louder and then, she was crying and Makkachin curled up next to her and licked her face and it was just so perfect. _'He's so perfect.'_ She knew it would not remove the insecurities inside her mind, but little by little, she was healing. Her _the end_ was still far. And she was so glad for it. "I love you, Makkachin."

"I love you, too, Aprichin." Makkachin licked her face once again. They stayed curled up together in a comfortable silence before the brown poodle muttered, "So, she's the one who tried to take our puppies?"

"Yes, I know it's her. She hired cronies to do the work for her, of course. Can't afford to dirty her hands after all." Aprichin snorted. "I confirmed it when those two men said something about the phone throwing. I know she does that when she's angry. And she aims the phone at me."

Makkachin growled at that. "Goddamn, you had it hard."

"I know." She sighed. "And now, the puppies are involved."

"We'll protect them. I'll protect you." Makkachin told her. "She will never get her hands on any of us. I'll make sure of it."

Aprichin smiled. "I'm sure you will. Thank you, Makkachin."

"Anytime, love. Anytime."

They went quiet once again, listening to the breeze and the fluttering leaves of the cherry blossom tree. After a while, the puppies barrelled out of the _onsen_ with Yurio and Diana following at their heels. The two poodles licked and cooed at them, just happy to see them.

Aprichin sighed and smiled. _'This is my life. Yes, it was hard, but in the long run, I got a family, my love, and even puppies. I never expected this to happen but I'm really glad it did.'_ She narrowed her eyes and a growl rumbled in her throat. _'Klavdiya, you will regret doing that to us.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"Seriously, Katsudon? Seriously?" Yurio grouched and glared at the sheepish laugh from the black-haired Japanese man. "You let the old man win!"

"Well, it was only point five..."

"Fuck that! Look at him, gloating like a puffed-up peacock!" Yurio pointed at Viktor who was chuckling.

Yuuri smiled and ruffled the younger man's hair. "Thank you for the, uh, words. Sorry if I disappointed you. I was a bit distracted."

Yurio deflated at that. The end of the NHK Tropht brought out an unexpected-but-somehow-expected results. Chris got bronze, Yuuri got silver, and finally, Viktor won the gold medal. Yurio had even rooted for Katsudon (he had to admit, his performances were really superb this season). However, the technical part was the one that made Yuuri's score lower than Viktor's. The latter flawlessly did his jumps and spins while the former had to adjust a triple to just a double because of the slip-up in the footwork.

But still, Yurio did not have to like it. The last few days were tiring for him. He had to take care of ten poodle puppies that seem to have a boundless energy source, two adult poodles (one of them a bit depressed and the other too happy for fuck's sake), and two cats who could not stand being in the same room for an hour.

Speaking of cats, Chris arrived earlier and said that he needed to get back to his husband who was 'missing him to bits'-his words. And so, Schatz said goodbye and attempted one last flirt with Diana, which resulted into a hissing fit and a swipe of claws. Schatz just meowed and off he went with his owner.

"Where are the puppies, by the way?" Viktor asked.

Yurio jerked a thumb behind him. "They're at the kitchen. They still don't know you two arrived."

"Let's go greet them, Yuuri! Come, Yurio!" Viktor cheered and dragged Yuuri and Yurio with him to the kitchen.

"Oi, let me go! Damn it!"

"Love, try not to get too excited."

When they arrived at the kitchen, Yuuri and Viktor were immediately pounced on by Aprichin and Makkachin respectively. Even if it was just a few days, the stress from the incident made the poodles clingier to their humans as ever.

Yurio snickered when after the two managed to calm the two adult poodles, they were attacked by the puppies. There were loud yips, some barks, and definitely a lot of saliva. He was so glad that he was not in their shoes.

But then, he realized, the NHK Trophy was definitely over. The series of competitions for the Grand Prix was over. There was only one competition left for the year-the Grand Prix Final.

Yurio's green eyes narrowed. _'Me, Katsudon, Viktor, Beka, Chris, and fucking JJ. This will probably be the most intense GPF of my whole skating career.'_ He clenched his fists, determination flooding through his body. _'I am so not going to lose. Hell to the fucking no.'_ He breathed in then out and said, " I want to train."

Yuuri was the first one to look at him. "Really Yurio? So soon?"

"No time like the present." Yurio muttered.

"Well said." Viktor smiled and stood up, carrying four poodle puppies in his arms. "We'll probably not join you on the ice though."

Yurio expected that. The two just got home from the competition after all. "Alright. Let's go then."

"Oh no, not so fast." Hiroko suddenly appeared from the door with a smile. "Yuuri, why don't you take the puppies with you? They could use the fresh air and sunshine."

"But they don't have any leashes yet." Yuuri told her.

"You could take your old stroller with you." Toshio also appeared and pushed in a slightly-bigger-than-average baby stroller. "I'm sure they could all fit in there."

"Wow! _Sugoi_!" Viktor gasped and examined the stroller with reverence. "It is quite big."

"Yuuri wasn't a small child after all. He got that from his mother."

"Oh Toshio!"

"Tou-san!" Yuuri shouted and blushed.

"This is great! We can take the puppies with us!" Viktor cheered.

Makkachin and Aprichin barked at that.

"Of course, we won't forget you two." Viktor scratched their heads, making them bark again.

Yurio could only sigh and wave goodbye to the supposedly dog-less time for himself. _'I'll just bring Diana with me.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my god!" Yuuri sighed in relief when he caught one of the puppies and managed to put them back in the stroller. "That was a close one."

"They're very energetic." Viktor laughed. "Yurio, keep running!"

"I am, old man! Shut up!"

They were on their way to the ice rink with the puppies in the stroller, Makkachin and Aprichin at the side of it to prevent the puppies from falling, and Yurio running in front of them as warm-up. Yuuri thought it would be easy enough to walk the puppies but apparently, not all first times are miracles.

The puppies wanted to run around but it was still too dangerous, especially because they were at the streets and they do not have leashes yet. However, Yuuri was glad that the dognapping incident did not deter them from being playful. It worried him that it might be traumatizing but from the looks of it, Yurio, his parents, the cats, and the poodles did a wonderful job.

When they arrived, Yuuko was already there. "Yuuri-kun! Viktor-kun and Yurio-kun! And of course, the adorable puppies and their parents."

"Hello, Yuu-chan! Yurio needs to train and we brought the dogs."

"It's fine." Yuuko waved it off. "Go right in."

Yuuri and Viktor stayed at the sides while Yurio changed into his skating gear and went to the ice. They let the puppies roam around and hopefully, they do not push over the wooden beam that acted as a gate on the entrance of the ice.

"Alright, I'll play the music." Viktor pressed play.

Yuuri smiled as he watched Yurio's skating. The blonde was so young but he was already in par with Viktor and himself. His body moved with elegance and his spins and jumps were superb. And his overall performance was definitely beautiful and would receive a high score, maybe even a record-breaker. The Grand Prix Final will be tough.

 _'But I won't lose.'_ Yuuri thought. _'I'll do my best for this. One last time.'_

His thoughts were broken when he heard small howls. Yurio apparently heard them too and almost slipped on the ice. The howls had a pattern though, like a tune.

"Are they actually howling Yurio's short program music?" Yuuri blinked in suprise.

"It seems so." Viktor chuckled. "That's normal. Puppies tend to copy what they hear and that's how they learn how to make sounds."

"Ugh!" Yurio grunted and grabbed his phone from his bag. "I'll just plug in my earphones."

Yuuri nodded and gestured Yurio to continue. Viktor watched and sometimes gave some pointers and pointed out some flaws. In the middle of the routine, a small brown ball of fur slid on the ice beside Yurio. Then, another one followed it. And another, although it was a mixture of apricot and brown.

"Oh fuck!" Yurio yelled out and swerved away from the two puppies rolling on the ice. "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"They're actually taking the ice well." Viktor noted with a chuckle.

Yuuri was surprised to see the puppies sliding on the ice. Apparently, the 'gate' did not work in keeping them off it. _'But now that I see it...'_ Makkachin and Aprichin were also on the ice, barking and chasing the wayward puppies.

"Our babies are growing up so fast, _lyubov moya_!" Viktor cried out and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, yes." Yuuri patted his lover's shoulders.

"I give up." Yurio muttered and kicked off his skates as he plopped down the bench. "I only managed to get my routines done once. Damn pups."

"Well, they're very excited to be outside for the first time." Yuuri said with a smile.

"You know, why don't we get them their collars?" Viktor suggested. "We haven't named them after all."

Yuuri actually had forgotten that they have not yet named the puppies. And now that he thought about it, he remembered this little shop he went to when he was still taking care of Vicchan. "I know just the place."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's been a while, Yuuri-kun." The small old lady, who was the owner of the shop Yuuri talked about, said and held Yuuri's hand with her own. "I still pray for Vicchan, the sweet little dog."

"Thank you very much." Yuuri grinned. "I'm actually here to get some customized collars."

"Collars, you say?" The old woman smiled widely at the sight of the poodle puppies in the stroller. "Oh my, they're so adorable. How many, darling?"

Yuuri and Viktor shared a glance then Yuuri said, "Twelve. Ten for the puppies, two for the adult poodles."

"Just say the names and we'll get right to it."

And so, the naming started. The first puppy was a female with apricot-colored fur reminiscent of sand in beaches.

"Natsuchin."

"Wait a minute..." Yurio said in dread.

The next one was a male with fur in a mix of brown and apricot that actually formed a golden color.

"Zolochin."

"Oh my god..."

Next was a female with light brown fur.

"Mikichin."

"Are you two serious?"

Then, it was a male who was practically a replica of Makkachin or even Vicchan.

"Chocochin."

"That is just ridiculous."

The next one was a female with her fur a mixture of brown and apricot that looked a lot like coffee.

"Cappuchin."

"That's even more ridiculous!"

Another female puppy was picked and her fur was a light apricot that looked blonde.

"Annachin."

"Uh, what?"

Then, it was a male with brown and apricot multi-colored fur.

"Cocochin."

"What is with you and naming puppies with food?"

Next was another male and his fur was brown with apricot spots.

"Makichin."

"Food-chin."

The next puppy was the last female in the litter and her fur was apricot, just like Aprichin's.

"Avachin."

"Wow, a name that I actually like."

And lastly was a male puppy with apricot-colored fur and some brown spots scattered on it.

"Hanchin."

"And here I thought I heard a _Mulan_ reference."

"Who said there wasn't?" Viktor teased.

"Oh shut the fuck up."

Aprichin smiled and leaned her head on Makkachin's shoulder. She was just glad to see the puppies and their owners getting along. And the puppies now have their own names. It was becoming clearer and clearer to her that everything was real. That she finally has a family, owners that cherish her, and a partner that loves her...what more could she ask for?

"I have to admit, Viktor and Yuuri are not really creative with names." Makkachin chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. I fear the day they have to name their child."

Makkachin let out a full-blown laugh at that and licked her face. "Man, I love you."

Aprichin smiled. "Love you, too."

And as if the puppies heard them, they all turned to them and barked out, "Love you!"

Aprichin grinned. _'This is the best feeling ever.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Yuuri breathed in then out. The smell of the beach and the seagulls were so familiar to him that he could also call it home, aside from Hasetsu.

He, Victor, Yurio and his cat, and the all the poodles were finally back in St. Petersburg; he and Viktor for a more formal training under Yakov (and Lilia, in Yurio's case). The Grand Prix Final was around the corner and all of them need to do their best to give it their all in the competition.

 _'Forever Love...'_ Yuuri smiled when he remembered their theme for the season. He knew this season was going to be the season he will never forget. He will skate with all his heart and love.

_'For Viktor, my family, my friends, the poodles.'_

"Yuuri! Let's go to the ice rink and help me with the puppies. They're being very energetic again!"

"Okay, Viktor!" He zipped up his jacket and took both of their duffel bags.

It was a new day of training and everyone is getting ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quiet down, everybody!" Makkachin barked out. "And sit down!"

The puppies, who were previously playing with each other, scrambled to get in line and sit quietly. There were still some pushy paws but not too distracting anymore.

Aprichin chuckled quietly and leaned to whisper, "You're taking this father role easily."

Makkachin snorted. "Yeah right."

"A father role?" Diana rolled her eyes. "I'll see it when pigs fly."

They were currently in the small lobby of the ice rink where their owners were practicing their routines for the competition. While it was training day for the humans, it was also the same for the puppies who need to learn the basic ways of life.

The ten poodle puppies were now almost six weeks old. They were old enough to start being curious about the dog food their parents were eating and to walk a lot, despite being a bit wobbly. But most of all, they were old enough to start potty training.

"Alright, you can't always rely to us when you need to do your, uh, potty things." Makkachin winced at how weird it sounded. "So we're gonna teach you."

The puppies all shared a look with each other in confusion until they stared at one who was moving restlessly. "Makichin..."

Makichin yipped. "I. Need. To..."

"Oh god, no." Diana turned away, her tail fluffed up. "That is just disgusting!"

When it was over, Makkachin looked at Aprichin who just deadpanned and walked away to probably get a mop. "That's why we need to teach you potty training, to let you control your...urges until you get to the place where you _can_ do it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, daddy!" The puppies barked at the same time.

Makkachin smiled. It still felt so surreal that he was a father and that he has a lover. For so long, he was only a lone poodle with Viktor as his forever companion and owner. Then Yuuri came into his owner's life and he had two owners. But then, he discovered another poodle, weak and malnourished, but full of spunk and pain that he could not let himself go away without helping her.

And through that, he met his own 'life and love', as his owner would say. Aprichin might not be her original name but he did not care. The apricot-colored poodle could be called a million other names but she would still be the same poodle that he fell in love with.

Then, more poodles came into his life in the form of little puppies. They were practically the physical manifestation of his and Aprichin's love. He was scared though that he would screw up their growth. He never had to interact with puppies before. But somehow, he and Aprichin made it work. (Even if sometimes, he does not know the name of the puppy. Luckily, the collars have tags on them with their names on it.)

When Aprichin came back and managed to clean up the...mess, they started the training. There were a few scuffles here and there but all was fine.

Makkachin hoped it was going to be like this forever.

No poodle noticed that Diana was picked up by somone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yurio slid to a stop into his final pose, panting and sweat running down his face. The music stopped and he relaxed his body. His green eyes went to Lilia's form.

"You did well, Yuri." Lilia nodded. "Take a break then we will go again."

"Alright." He skated out of the ice and sat down on the benches.

It was tiring, repeating the routine over and over again, jumps and all. He was used to it and he was glad Lilia pushed him to his limits.

Suddenly, he shivered. A cold draft from the ice passed through his body, cooling his sweat. He rummaged through his bag for a jacket but he did not find it. "Fuck, I forgot!"

"You mean this?" Then, a larger-for-his-size black leather jacket dropped on his shoulders.

Yurio knew that voice almost intimately and it made him shudder, not because of the cold but the warmth seeping in his body. "Beka..."

" _Misiq_." Otabek sat beside him and placed an arm on his shoulders. "I see you're working hard. But to forget a jacket inside an ice rink? Russians are really weird."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Yurio nudged Otabek with his shoulder but did not remove the arm. In fact, he became closer to Beka's body. _'Holy shit, what am I doing?'_ He noticed some hair on the jacket. "Are these from Diana?"

"Yeah, I actually picked her up from the lobby and dropped her by the furnace. It seemed that she was fed up from the poodles."

"Who wouldn't be fed up with having twelve poodles with you all day long?"

"Actually, now that I think about it..." The arm tightened and pulled Yurio closer to Otabek, as if it was an unconscious action. "They were doing some crazy stuff there. And there were a lot of poop and newspapers."

"I don't even want to hear about that!"

Otabek laughed and it was deep and full of happiness that it relaxed Yurio. He decided, _'Fuck it.'_ , and laid his head on Beka's shoulder. He never realized just how much he missed being physically close with Beka. They lived in different countries, after all. And unlike Yuuri and Viktor's case, they did not want to stay in the other's country because of their families (Beka with his siblings, Yurio with his grandfather). They only got to see each other during competitions (that is if they are in the same one) and the occasional video calls.

Yurio felt a hand stroke his blonde hair and smiled. Then, he realized, "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

"It's a surprise for you." Otabek murmured. "I wanted to see you again. It's been so long."

Yurio blushed as he asked, "Was it worth the wait?"

"Definitely."

And he was just fucking glad that Beka could not see his face, flushed red, as of the moment.

"Yuri..."

Yurio blinked in surprise. He never got to hear his real name often so it always caught him off-guard when someone says it.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?!" Yurio shot up, shocked as hell.

"Will you be my boyfriend or not?" Otabek repeated and his face was neutral but Yurio could see the faint blush on the cheeks and the way his eyes seemed to look at anywhere but him.

 _'Is he...embarrassed?'_ Yurio could not take it. He went for the first thing that came to mind. He kissed Beka on the lips.

And then, he was pulled by the waist and the kiss went deeper.

 _'Oh my god, is this real?!'_ Yurio breathed heavily as their lips separated. "What the actual fuck, Beka?"

Otabek just smirked. "Well, that's better than when we sealed our friendship with a handshake in Barcelona."

"Damn!" Yurio laughed and hit the chest he was leaning on. "You had to bring that up."

"Of course, my soldier, my _misiq_."

Yurio grinned widely. "My Beka."

"Our children are really growing up, _lyubov moya_!"

"Viktor!"

Yurio growled and glared at the old man and Katsudon. "You better shut your damn mouths!"

"Yuri Plisetsky, no unattractive words! Get back on the ice and go one more time!"

Yurio growled once more but stopped when he felt something on his head and heard the familiar clicking sound when a photo was taken. He looked at Otabek who was snickering. "Hey, what did you put on me?!"

"Just some cat ears." Otabek showed the picture he just took and Yurio cringed at it. "I dare you to practice with that on."

Yurio smirked. "I'll take that dare. In exchange, take a picture of me. It better be aesthetic."

"Sure." And Otabek snapped a photo. He blinked at the resulting image. "Wow."

"Let me see." Yurio gawked at the picture. He was smirking and his green eyes were bright and full of fire. He actually almost looked like a tiger. "I like it! Post it in Instagram."

"Yuri! Get on the ice!"

"Fine!" Yurio gave back the jacket then winked. "Laters then." He felt so fucking happy that he almost forgot Yuuri and Viktor but he decided to just ignore them. He wanted to do his best in his performances so he would give it his all. "I'm ready!" And off he went.

Otabek, in the meantime, smiled a little when just as his post was uploaded, a lot already sent hearts and comments were flooding in.

_**My soldier**_ _**. My** _ **misiq _._**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Viktor sipped on his cocktail and closed his eyes, savoring the flavors of the drink. Beside him was his lover, drinking orange juice and talking to Phichit.

December has arrived and the Grand Prix Final was about to begin on the next day in the ice rink in Goyang, South Korea. Viktor planned a pre-competition party for all of their skater friends (and their significant others because the more, the merrier) in a small, quaint bar near their hotel.

He loved the bar not only for its warm atmosphere but for being pet-friendly. All who have pets brought them and they were gathered at a small alcove where they could see them. The puppies were also there, and although Yuuri was unsure if the puppies should really be interacting with other animals, he assured that the others' pets were all healthy. He might be hearing things but he swore he could hear cooing squeaks, angry meows, and some clicking sound from a phone taking pictures.

"Viktor, Yuuri, have you caught the culprits for the dognapping?" Chris asked.

"We're not the police." Yuuri said cheekily then sighed. "But to answer your question, no. We couldn't identify them because they were wearing masks and their clothes covered their whole body."

"That sucks." JJ grunted. "Because seriously, why would people go to all that just to kidnap some pups? You could practically buy them anyway."

Viktor nodded at that. He was suspicious of the motives on the dognapping. It did not really make sense that a person would go all through that just to get a puppy. It was just plain stupid and irrational. However, there was this nagging feeling inside him that he knew just who would do such a thing. (And it was not just his memories of _101 Dalmatians_.)

"Maybe stalkers?" Otabek suggested.

Viktor considered it. "Probably. Yurio, what did they look like, body-wise?"

"Big. Like big round balls." Yurio clicked his tongue in annoyance. "And they remind me of the two fatties in that movie with the purple cat."

"You mean _Alice in Wonderland_?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

JJ snickered. "Figures you'll remember a kids' tale by its cat."

"Hey, fuck you! You have a kid yourself!"

Viktor stifled a laugh. The smol angery kitten never failed to amuse him.

All of a sudden, Phichit gasped and snapped his fingers. "OMG, I just remembered something." Everyone stared as he took out his phone and scrolled. "Remember back in the Trophée de France, my hamsters posted a picture of a stalker." He showed the picture of the blonde woman with red lips, sunglasses, and hat.

Viktor looked hard at the photo, especially at the clothes of the woman. The style was too unique and he knew he had seen it somewhere. And when his eyes dropped to the script 'KV' embroidered on the blazer, his mind remembered then. "Klavdiya Vasiliev!"

"Do you know her, love?" Yuuri asked.

"She's a fashion designer who uses poodles as her models. I bought magazines with her works because I loved looking at the cute poodles." Viktor raked his fingers on his hair, agitated. "But then, there were these rumors that she abuses her dogs. I stopped following her because of that."

"You're right about that." Seung-gil muttered. "There were reports about abuse but she always denies it and then, the news go down. Probably paid or something...shit."

"What is...oh, fuck." Yurio gawked.

Viktor's breath hitched when he saw a photo of a familiar apricot-colored poodle wearing an obviously too tight corset with a tulle skirt. It might look beautiful to others but he could see the pained expression behind the fake smile for the audience. It was, in simple words, horrible.

He started when he heard Yuuri choke out a sob and was whispering, "That's just wrong. That's just wrong. That's just wrong."

"I know, _lyubov moya_." Viktor placed an arm on his lover's shoulders and a kiss on the forehead. He could also feel tears well up on the corner of his eyes but he wiped them discreetly.

He always loved poodles. The curly fur, the different colors and sizes, and their friendly personalities...what was not there to love? And to think that someone would _hurt_ one of them, even _abuse_...it was unforgivable.

"Wait, so that Klavdiya bitch wants to get the puppies?" Yurio growled out.

"And maybe Aprichin, too!" Phichit exclaimed.

The thought of someone taking their poodles just for their own gain and to hurt them made Viktor see red. "We will not let her. Over my dead body."

There was a shocked silence where the others stared at Viktor with wide eyes. Yuuri then smiled. "Same."

"Maybe we can scare her off?" A meek voice said, which came from Guang Hong.

"Wow." Seung-gil managed to get out.

"That's Guang Hong for you." Leo chuckled and ruffled Guang Hong's hair.

There was another silence in which they turned to stare at the Chinese. Then, twin smirks appeared on Yurio's and Phichit's faces.

"I love some good bashing. What's her Instagram and Twitter?" The blonde was already searching.

"Found her Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, and even her LinkedIn, Pinterest, and Friendster." Phichit rapidly tapped on his phone.

"Who's the stalker now?" JJ joked.

"Her Instagram sucks. Like, she uses the same damn filter."

"Her tweets are boring."

"Ugly. Selfies. Everywhere."

"I'm scarred for life."

Viktor smiled at the sight of their friends actually bashing someone. It was unexpected but he was thankful that they had friends like them.

 _'And my life and love, in the same room.'_ Viktor pulled Yuuri close and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm so worried though, Viktor." Yuuri quietly said. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Viktor could also feel it, that ominous gut feeling. However, he assured, "It's going to be okay. We won't let it happen."

"But what if it does?"

"Then that's not our fault, is it? We'll make her pay. No one hurts their pets and gets away with it."

They sat in silence, watching their friends become more ridiculous with their bashing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makkachin listened to the humans and held in his laugh as the bashing continued. Inside, he was seething.

_'Aprichin's former owner abused all of her dogs?! That's just sick!'_

"Calm down, Makkachin, or you will agitate the pups." Seo-joon murmured.

Makkachin let out a long exhale and calmed himself down. "Thanks, Seo-joon."

"I heard." Seo-joon cocked his head at the direction of their owners. "So that was why when you found her..."

"Yeah, it's because of _her_." The brown poodle could not bear saying the name. "Why are there people like her? We haven't done anything wrong."

"There are humans who think that animals are below them. They are not considerate of the well-beings and feelings of animals." The siberian husky shook his head slowly. "We are lucky to have owners who love us and care for us. Think of Aprichin's case in the positive light. Are you not glad that she is out of her clutches and is loved and cared for right now?"

"Well, yeah." Makkachin huffed and laid his head on his front paws. "But again, she is still out there, probably hurting other dogs and now, she was after _our_ pups."

"Then we'll keep an eye on them!"

"There ain't a bitch--not you, Aprichin, darling--who will get their grubby hands on these pups."

"Nicely said, Mongkut."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Well, when I see those culprits, I'll be the first one to scratch their faces off."

"I'll second that." Schatz grinned and rubbed his body on Diana's, who attempted to claw him.

Makkachin smiled and looked at Aprichin, who also looked at him. They stared for a while before they both smiled at each other. But then again, it was only a front. Somehow, they could feel that something bad will happen soon.

Makkachin would not let it deter him though and would make sure that their puppies are well, safe, and happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Klavdiya was jolted awake by an incessant buzzing beside her. She groped around and got her phone which was the source of the vibrations. Opening it, her jaw dropped at the amount of notifications she was getting. And when she got to her Twitter, it was like a warfare.

_**She's actually a dog abuser?! I've been buying her clothes for years! No more! #KlavdiyaVasilievIsTheRealBitch** _

_**Shame on you, you piece of shit! #KlavdiyaVasilievIsTheRealBitch** _

_**Why would you do that to your own pets? Just why?! #KlavdiyaVasilievIsTheRealBitch** _

_**The hashtag says it all, everyone. #KlavdiyaVasilievIsTheRealBitch** _

Definitely a warfare, and directed at her. She gritted her teeth and began the process of finding out who started all the crap. When she found out, she was almost livid.

 _'Skaters...it's those damn skaters who took her in.'_ Klavdiya ran her fingers through her hair roughly. _'I'm not gonna be petty. I won't fight back through social media.'_ She grinned maniacally. _'I'll get my revenge, right where they won't expect it!'_

"Boss, why are you smiling like crazy?"

"Isn't crazy a bit redundant?"

Klavdiya face-palmed then threw her phone at her two cronies. "You fools! Find out where these skaters are, right now!"

"That's easy, Boss!"

"They're just a train away from here. Look, they're in Goyang."

Klavdiya blinked and then, a huge smile appeared on her face. "Brilliant! We're quite lucky then!"

They were actually in Seoul, South Korea, as requested by Twiddledee and Twiddledum, so that they could visit various locations of the dramas they loved to watch (and also the _oppa_ or whatever, Klavdiya did not really know about her men's koreaboo-ish ways).

"Okay then." Klavdiya threw off her blankets and smirked. "We're going to Goyang." _'And I'll finally get my revenge!'_

Twiddledee and Twiddledum were confused with the sudden change of plans, but they did not mind. Goyang also had lots of beautiful tourist spots and it was also the home of some Korean idols. More fanboying for them. "Yes, Boss!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri panted as he relaxed his body from his final pose. The cheers in the Seongsa Ice Rink were almost deafening with how loud everyone was screaming his name and how amazing and beautiful his performance was...

It lightened his heart to know that his short program managed to do that. His eyes searched for his lover and saw him swipe his face with a tissue from the Makkachin tissue holder. Seeing that, he skated quickly towards him and threw himself on him. As always, Viktor caught him and held him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, _lyubov moya_." Viktor whispered and kissed his cheek. "You were so beautiful out there. That was your best performance definitely."

"Nope." Yuuri grinned, laughing when Viktor blinked in surprise. "Tomorrow is gonna be the best performance."

Viktor chuckled. "Ah, of course, I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time to see the current scores and rankings for this year's Grand Prix Final..."

"What the fuck?! I got defeated by that damn JJ again!" Yurio shouted as he stomped beside the pair. He was in fourth place, JJ at third. "And Viktor's top again!"

Yuuri smiled as he read his name at second place and Viktor's at first place. Their scores, however, only have a point two difference. It just made Yuuri determined to do his best tomorrow to get the gold medal.

After the closing remarks for the day, Yuuri and Viktor changed into warm, comfortable clothes and walked hand-by-hand to their hotel. There was a light snowfall but they did not mind.

The high from the competition diminished slowly and Yuuri felt some anxiety enter his heart. It was not because of the upcoming performances, but for their poodles. The bad feeling was coming back and it was tenfold.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor asked worriedly when he felt some shaking.

"Viktor..." Yuuri bit his lip. "I have a bad feeling that something will happen to the poodles tomorrow."

Yuuri was pulled into Viktor's chest and he relaxed slightly, his lover's touch reassuring him.

"Why don't we take them with us tomorrow?" Viktor suggested. "I'm sure the rink has an extra room for the animals."

"That's fine with me. More than fine even." Yuuri smiled. "At least, they'll be at the same building as us."

"Right." Viktor kept his arm on Yuuri's shoulders and they continued walking. "I hope nothing happens."

"Same, Viktor. Same." Yuuri prayed that it would not be as worse as what he was thinking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...Eight, nine, ten." With one last lick on the puppies, Makkachin sat back. "All tucked in."

Aprichin snorted. "I don't think I'm only just a bed for these pups." The ten puppies were all curled up beside her stomach, asleep and seeking warmth.

They were all in front of the heater of the hotel room Yuuri and Viktor got for the Grand Prix Final. It was finally night time and Aprichin was just glad that the puppies did not fuss about sleeping.

All day, the puppies played and played and played, either with each other or with their parents. It was as if they had an endless storage of energy inside and it almost droved Aprichin and Makkachin wild. However, Aprichin noticed something about herself.

She was calm and happy. It was as if all her stress and anxiety faded away when she was with the puppies. Of course, there was still the small niggling thought at the back of her mind that this was all just a dream and all the pain will return. But it was just that--a small thought. It did not bother her that much. She did not look around and kept her actions in check, worried that it would earn her a lash or a kick. She was...free.

"Aprichin?" Makkachin called out softly, settling himself in front of her and beside the puppies.

Aprichin just shook her head. "I was lost in my thoughts, sorry."

"You look lighter, as if the weight on your shoulders disappeared." Makkachin smiled.

"I'm just so happy that this is happening right now. That you, our pups, Viktor and Yuuri, everyone..." She let some tears flow out of her eyes. "I'm so glad I met all of you."

Makkachin leaned to lick the tears off her face. "And I'm damn sure that everyone was also happy that you're with us."

Aprichin smiled one more time before placing her head on Makkachin's neck. She felt her lover nuzzle her ears and she thought, _'Greatest decision ever.'_ referring to when she accepted the help from the heroic brown poodle.

She tried, however, to hide her discomfort from the niggling in her mind that increased, lest it might wake up her sleeping family...and herself from the bliss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

A very suspicious-looking blonde woman and two bulky men in black stood behind some flora, watching people come in and out of the entrance of Seongsa Ice Rink. They did not mind the raised eyebrows and cringing looks thrown at their way. They were on a mission, and they were going to succeed in it.

"I still think we should've done this yesterday." Klavdiya drawled out. "I didn't expect the ride from Seoul to here was _that_ quick."

"But Boss--"

"--You promised!"

"Ssh! Quiet!" Klavdiya elbowed both of her cronies. "Whatever. It's moot point anyway." She rolled her eyes that were hidden behind some sunglasses. They arrived in Goyang yesterday morning, and as Klavdiya promised ( _'No more promises, damn it!'_ ), she allowed Twiddledee and Twiddledum to roam around for the tourist attractions.

They stiffened and tried their best to hide behind the flora when they saw Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, holding on to leashes and two huge baskets.

Klavdiya smirked as her eyes locked on to the apricot-colored poodle. "Well, our job just became easier." Their first plan was to wait for the competition to end then follow the two skaters back to their hotel room to know where they stayed. "Let's follow them _discreetly_." She stressed the last word.

The two men just shared a look but smiled, "Yes, Boss!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otabek never had a pet in his entire life. He and his family were never fans of having a pet to take care of, although Otabek wished they had a dog or cat or even a fish. He just stuck to randomly feeding strays whenever he sees one.

Now, as he sat in the room Viktor had asked the staff of the rink for their pets to stay in, he wondered how a person could take care of an animal that one could not predict what will it do next.

"You're thinking way too hard on this, Beka."

Otabek glanced at Yurio, who was suddenly in front of him and flicking his forehead. The blonde was already wearing his costume for the free skate--as was himself since it was only a few minutes before the competition starts again--under his customary blue Russian jacket.

"Understandably, _misiq_." Otabek took hold of the flicking finger and gave the tip a small kiss, smirking when he saw the flush on Yurio's face. "It's like a petting zoo here."

Yurio snorted and did not bother pulling his hand away. Instead, he entwined their fingers then sat beside Beka. "More like a vision of hell."

All of the animals (from dogs to cats to hamsters) were running around the room, keeping the ten poodle puppies distracted from causing more destruction (Yuuri told Otabek that the puppies were restless because they were teething) by playing with them. Various animal sounds, and a weird clicking sound as if a camera was taking pictures, resonated in the room.

Otabek only blinked when he saw Diana jump on his lap, hiss at Schatz who raised his paws up in a placating manner, then curled up.

"Heh, I knew you're a natural with cats." Yurio smirked.

Otabek smirked back and could not help but tease, "No wonder I have you, _misiq_." And cue the adorable blush.

"Beka!"

Otabek was happy that he was the only one who could see this side of Yuri Plisetsky--the sweet yet still feisty side that always made his heart beat a little faster. His soldier, his _misiq_ , his boyfriend, his Yuri.

He felt a purr from Diana and swore that he saw a smile on the cat's face before it disappeared. _'It's official. I'm glad I do not have a pet. They are quite unusual.'_

When one of the staff knocked and told them that the competition was about to begin, Otabek gently took the siberian forest cat off his lap and placed her on the bench. Shaking off the cat hair, he looked at Yurio then said, " _Davai_."

Yurio grinned, green eyes glinting. " _Davai_."

Once they checked over if the pets have all the food, water, and litter boxes they needed for the duration of the free skate, they went out of the room and told two staff members of the rink to keep an eye from suspicious-looking people. Otabek breathed in then out as they walked towards the ice. He hoped that the bad feeling inside him was just that--a feeling.

And when he felt Yurio's hand slightly shaking from its tight hold on his shoulder, he knew that he was not the only one sensing the ominous atmosphere in the air.

And it was not from the pressure of the competition.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprichin watched over the animals in the room with a nostalgic smile. She never experienced being with other animals except for the dog fashion shows (since the poodles there were too snotty and bitchy, no pun intended) so she loved and basked in the feeling of family. From Diana running away from Schatz' flirting, to the trio of hamsters taking pictures and posting them online, to her own family of pups and Makkachin, and even to Seo-joon's calm presence beside her. For her, it was the definition of heaven.

"You are practically glowing, Aprichin." Seo-joon noted quietly. "However, there is still apprehension in your eyes."

It was true. While she could feel happy as of the moment, there was still that something inside her that says, everything will go into shit.

The muffled cheers from outside the room signaled that the free skate was about to begin. The puppies even howled in unison, making everyone laugh. They stopped all noise and movement when they heard thuds at the door.

That was when Aprichin knew, shit hit the fan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Makkachin stood stiff as he glared at the doorway where Klavdiya Vasiliev and her two cronies were standing with smirks on their faces. He briefly saw two slumped bodies behind them and knew then that their guards were easily beaten.

"Hey! Look who's back?" The shrill voice of the blonde woman grated in Makkachin's ears to the point that he wanted to cover up the holes with his own fur. "Did you miss me? Ha! Why am I even talking to you? You're just pesky little animals."

The brown poodle heard the simultaneous growls from Diana and, surprisingly, Seo-joon. He had to admit though, it made him mad. He did not want some ugly woman belittling him as if he was nothing but a dirty cockroach. ( _'No offense to cockroaches.'_ He thought jokingly.)

"Whatever! Twiddledee, Twiddledum, get the puppies!"

"Yes, Boss!" Then suddenly, the huge men ran towards the puppies who all yelped and scattered in the room, sensing the danger coming at them.

That just made Makkachin snap. The humans were after _their_ puppies and that was just unacceptable. He heard the shouts of 'Daddy!' and 'Mommy!' and those shook him to the core. Their puppies, their actual _babies_ , were crying out for help.

Well, he was coming to the rescue. Lucky him for his hero-complex, as Aprichin once said.

He locked eyes with his lover and saw the panic in them. _'Aprichin, I'm sorry but the puppies need me. I have faith in you.'_ It was as if Aprichin understood him and the panic disappeared. There was only anger in her eyes and it boosted Makkachin to move.

Baring his teeth, he barked and jumped on one of the men. He saw Seo-joon follow his lead and also jumped on the other guy.

 _'I hope the others won't get hurt.'_ Makkachin resolve hardened. _'These guys will pay for what they did to my Aprichin!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprichin's heart raced a mile in her chest and her breathing was labored. It would seem that her gut feelings were true. She knew that she would be discovered soon. Being ignorant about it did not do anything but cause her paranoia and irrational fear.

But then, she indulged.

She fell in love with Makkachin. She felt the warmth and love from Yuuri and Viktor. She felt safe, protected, and was not even harmed for a second--not even a shout or a slap on her.

She indulged on the good feelings and decided to set aside the bad. And now, they came back to bite her in the ass.

When she first saw the familiar face of her ex-owner, she knew it was all over. But when she locked eyes with Makkachin, she was boosted with energy.

_'He believes in me...trusts me. He has faith that I could overcome this. And I will not let her get into me.'_

"So, you think running away did you some good?" Klavdiya sneered at her. "All I could see is that you became a fuck toy to an idiotic dog."

Aprichin winced. She now remembered that while Klavdiya was both bark and bite (no pun intended), her bark was more vicious and painful than her bite since words can pierce through the mind and heart.

"And look at that body, all flabby and hanging, you're practically like a sixty-year old grandma with all those flabs!" Klavdiya tsked. "My god, I would definitely throw you out if just being pregnant once did that to you."

The apricot-colored poodle was shaking a bit, the scathing words repeating in her mind. _'It's not true. She has no control over you.'_

"But--" Suddenly, Klavdiya snatched one of the puppies by the nape and collar. It was Annachin and she was crying and whining to be let go. "--I'm sure I can train these ten puppies for my fashion shows. And they need a good smacking if they don't shut the hell up!"

It was the last straw. Aprichin growled, her maternal instincts rearing and her anger showing on her face that she almost looked rabid. Then, she ran towards Klavdiya, shouting and barking.

Klavdiya gasped and let go of Annachin, not even bothering to drop her in a lower height. Luckily, the pup was able to get her balance back and ran as far away from the evil blonde woman and back to her siblings.

"You mess with my pups, you mess with me!" Aprichin yelled out and even if she knew the woman would not understand, she did not care. She cared that Klavdiya Vasiliev was out of the room and out of their lives forever.

"No more, Aglaya!"

That name burned more than the feel of electricity sizzling through her skin and she was yelping in pain, only seeing stars and hoping that their pups were safe and loved if she died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diana gasped then purred angrily and threateningly. When Annachin was dropped, she wanted to bite the hell out of the hand of the woman who just walked in the room like some VIP wannabe.

"Pups, stay close to each other and go to where the rodents are!" Diana shouted and pointed at the three hamsters--Chakrii, Mongkut, and Ukrit--who were capturing the whole fiasco on video (with Phichit's phone that they stole...again). She nodded when the pups scrambled away from the grabby hands of the two men who were distracted by the simultaneous attacks of Makkachin and Seo-joon.

Then, she heard the painful yelps.

The blonde bimbo was fucking using a Taser on Aprichin. That was just too low, too damn low. No one deserves to be beaten down like this. Diana will make sure the woman will pay for it.

"You damn bitch!" Diana roared and flexed her claws. "You take her shitty hands off her, slutty bimbo!" She ran then jumped on Klavdiya, making sure her claws dig deep until blood came out, and scratched her face.

"Oh my god, ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Klavdiya was forced to remove the hold of the Taser on Aprichin so that she could bat off the cat suddenly on her.

Satisfied, Diana continued her vigorous scratching and clawing, savoring the screams of pain. Then, Klavdiya tripped on her own feet and fell on her front. Diana laughed at that then her eyes strayed to Schatz who was guarding the puppies.

All of a sudden, it was as if a switch was turned on when Klavdiya fell down. The puppies, all ten of them, howled together then ran towards the blonde woman, biting and slobbering over her.

Diana raised an eyebrow at Schatz. Schatz only shrugged and said, "I'll go get some help."

"You go do that while I enjoy this." Diana stretched her paws again and joined in the scratching. _'Revenge is oh-so-sweet.'_ She purred evilly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There were loud cheers booming in the whole rink that Schatz had to pause and cover his ears. It would seem that whoever that last skater was, his performance was a hit to the audience.

Schatz jumped on one of the edges of the rink and looked for his owners. Once he found them, he ran towards them.

Chris noticed him after he finally toweled off his sweat from his performance and smiled. "Hello, my Bae. What are you doing here?"

"Something bad is happening in the room!" Schatz meowed out and hoped it sounded distressed enough for his owners.

"Hmm, I swear I put some cat treats in the room. Are you hungry for more?"

"No, Chris. There are bad people in the room!" Schatz even turned in circles to see how agitated he was.

Chris shared a glance with his lover. "Did we forget a toy back at home?"

Schatz sighed. His owner was never good at guessing what he was saying with his meows. Luckily, his owner's lover does.

"I think it's more than that, Chris. Look, his tail keeps twitching."

"Oh!" Chris leaned down to stroke his body and head. "What is it, Bae?"

"Just follow me!" Schatz walked back and forth. When his owners stood up, he ran towards the direction of the room and smiled when he heard running steps behind him.

He might not be the bravest persian cat but they could count on him to call for others' help.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Viktor gasped and stood up, clapping in pride for Yurio. Their training was definitely effective in the long run. Yurio's step sequence was smooth and it was as if he was floating on the ice as he skated. If not for the slight miscalculation on landing one of the quads, it was a flawless performance.

It made him so proud of himself, Yuuri, and Yurio on how they all improved in their skating in the past five years. He smiled when he saw Yurio was stopped by Otabek at the exit of the ice with a hug. The audience were practically shrieking in delight at the sight.

"Oh, young love." Yuuri commented lightly.

"Are you saying we're not young love anymore, _lyubov moya_?" Viktor teased then tickled his lover.

"Viktor--haha! Stop! It tickles!"

They both laughed as Viktor stopped his tickling and leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder, careful on not agitating the costume and Yuuri's styled hair. Just being this close to the black-haired man helped curb the nerves off, from the competition and the bad feeling that something might happen to their dogs.

"Viktor, I don't see Chris anywhere."

"Really?" Now that Viktor looked around, there was no sign of the blonde and his lover. It was too early for a quickie since Chris finished his performance just before Yurio and Otabek. "That's odd."

"Yuuri! Viktor!" Phichit ran towards them, shouting.

"Phichit, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked in concern.

"The animals--"

Viktor's breath hitched at that and he felt Yuuri stiffen beside him. It would seem that their gut feelings were true and he hoped with all his heart that no one was hurt.

"Oh my, it would seem that we have a problem at one of the extra rooms of the rink." The announcer said in seriousness. "There were three intruders who knocked out the guards of the room where our skaters' pets are."

Viktor did not hear anymore. He was glad that he was not the next one to perform and did not remove his skate guards yet. He ran to the direction of the room. He heard Yuuri and Phichit just beside him, also running. He feared that the worst happened and hoped that was not the case.

Many of the audience members got out of their seats to see the incident that interrupted the competition. Luckily, they were not on the way.

Once Viktor saw the room with the door open, he skidded to a stop at the doorway and stared at the scene.

A blonde woman, _'Klavdiya Vasiliev.'_ he thought grimly, was thrashing and flailing between the hold of two guards. There were also two burly men but they were not fighting and were in handcuffs already.

Then, he was attacked by balls of fluff and slobber.

"Oh Viktor, they're all okay. All ten of them." Yuuri told him in relief as he let the poodle puppies lick his face all over.

Viktor smiled and did not mind that his costume was now a bit ruined by the puppies' claws and saliva. All he felt was the relief that they were alright.

His eyes scanned the room. Chris and his lover were there, petting Schatz with Chris murmuring how proud he was of his bae. Then, there was Phichit with his hamsters. The Thai man was watching something on his phone and smiling. At the other side of the room was, surprisingly, Seung-gil. He was hugging his siberian husky, making some of the onlookers by the door coo at the adorable display. Yurio and Otabek were at Diana's sides and were rubbing her body, the siberian forest cat purring in happiness.

Lastly, Makkachin and Aprichin. Viktor saw them side-by-side with a paramedic tending on them.

"Oh no." Viktor went to the two adult poodles and searched for the damage. Makkachin was whining and bopping his nose against Aprichin. Aprichin, in the meantime, was whimpering with her eyes closed. Her fur was too poofed up from the normal curls and there was an area where the ends of the hair was a bit singed. "What happened to her?"

"It would seem that she was electrocuted albeit only mildly because it was by Taser." The paramedic said. "Luckily, it was not a prolonged shock or it might have affected the nerves. The affected skin has a first-degree burn and the fur was burned a bit. It will heal just fine."

_'Electric shock? My god...'_ Viktor felt that he was the one in shock as he knelt down and patted Makkachin on the head. The brown poodle let out a small woof and leaned his head towards the rubbing hand, however, his whole attention was on Aprichin.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!"

The outburst surprised most of the people around. Viktor quickly turned and saw his lover, his Yuuri, practically shouting at Klavdiya's face.

"Have you no shame?! They are not just dolls that you can play around. They have life! And they feel! And you just hurt them like they are nothing, you--you--bitch!"

Everyone gawked at that, even Klavdiya who stopped her struggling and stiffened in her place, still held by the two guards. There was silence but it was broken by Klavdiya's own cronies.

"Tssss..." One of the men let out, sounding like a pan sizzling food.

"You just got burned, Boss." The other one added.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you two idiots." Klavdiya growled out.

Viktor grinned and wanted to throw himself at Yuuri. He was so happy that his lover exerted his strength and determination on the "enemy", per se. And in front of a lot of other people? It was definitely a zero-to-one-hundred-real-quick situation and it made Viktor feel giddy and proud.

But he knew that they have to get moving. There was still a competition after all. "Klavdiya Vasiliev and her two accomplices, I accuse you of animal abuse and attempted dognapping on our poodles!"

"Wait, what?! Attempted dognapping is not even on the law!" Klavdiya yelled out.

"It can be under animal abuse then. Guards, take her away."

"I can't believe you're accusing me of that! All of those are lies! Lies, I tell you!" Klavdiya began struggling again as the guards moved her out of the room.

"They are not lies!" Phichit exclaimed then showed his phone. "I have video evidence here!"

"What?! How?!"

Phichit grinned. "My hamsters are smart, of course." He rubbed one of them on the head.

It was as if it was the final string that held on Klavdiya's sanity. She shrieked like a banshee that Viktor had to wince. "You ruined _everything_! I will kill you all! Do you hear me?! Klavdiya Vasiliev will not rot in a jail!"

"We'll add 'threatening civilians'." Yuuri said cheekily.

"Argh!" Klavdiya growled like an agitated bitch, pun intended with irony, then she and her two men were out of the room and probably on their way to the nearest police station for holding until they all return to Russia.

Viktor could not take it anymore. He took Yuuri's arm, spun him around, and kissed him passionately. He heard the squeals and the flashing of cameras but he heed them no mind. He could only feel Yuuri kissing him back just as passionately.

When they separated, Yuuri was flushed red but he was smiling. "I can't believe I called someone a bitch."

"Better believe it then because I think Phichit also caught that on camera." Viktor chuckled when he saw the Thai man wink.

"Oh my god..." Yuuri groaned and hid his face on Viktor's chest. Then, he pulled back with a gasp. "Aprichin! Makkachin!"

Both poodles barked at the sound of their names being called. Viktor smiled as he saw Yuuri lean down and pat both dogs on the head. Aprichin did not shy away from the touch. In fact, she seemed to want it from the way her head angled towards the hand.

_'I'm glad that she's alright.'_ All those months of being on their toes and making sure Aprichin was healed, happy, and loved...they were all worth it for Viktor. _'Right. Time to do some damage control, I guess.'_

"Hey, I think we shouldn't leave them here anymore." Yurio suddenly told him, carrying Diana on his arms. "Who knows what the hell will happen next."

Viktor got a great idea on that. "Well, you haven't sat down at the Kiss & Cry yet, right?"

Yurio's green eyes narrowed. "What are you think--?"

"Alright, puppies, let's go to your basket! We're moving out of here!"

"Viktor, you old bastard!"

Viktor glanced at Yuuri who was smiling widely at him. He winked and his lover winked back.

_'This is gonna be exciting!'_ Viktor thought happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprichin was glad that the damage was not that substantial. She was a bit shaken, yes, but when she saw Makkachin ran towards her almost immediately, it elated her and the pain went away. She was so glad that everyone was alright and that her ex-owner and her cronies were finally caught by the police.

All the pets of the skaters were brought to a special space in the Kiss & Cry where they could watch the remaining performances. The three hamsters were clicking away with Phichit's phone (which they stole again). Diana was glaring at Schatz from her perch on Yurio's lap (with Yurio looking fed up for dealing with the animals in his time in the Kiss & Cry). Schatz only gave Diana flying kisses. Seo-joon was only quiet at the side, his eyes closed but his ears were perked up. Aprichin thought it was because he was high-strung from what just happened.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Mommy, does it hurt?"

"Mommy is okay now?"

"Mommy--"

"Mommy--"

Aprichin chuckled as she looked at the ten puppies all talking to her at the same time. They were the reason why she felt so warm and so relieved. She was damn glad that no one hurt her pups, not even one. She was so happy about it that she felt tears slowly drop from her eyes.

"Mommy!"

"You're crying, Mommy!"

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Daddy!"

"Mommy is crying!"

_'Oh, my precious little pups.'_ Aprichin still smiled even when the pups started jumping on her and asking what was wrong. "I'm okay, don't worry. Mommy is just so happy that you're all safe."

"If you're happy, then why are you crying?" It was Natsuchin who asked, frowning at her mother.

"They're tears of joy." All of a sudden, Makkachin was beside Aprichin and licking her face. "She's just super duper happy."

"Ew, Daddy, why did you have to do that in front of us?" Chocochin scrunched up his nose. There were similar faces on the other puppies that Aprichin had to laugh.

"Now, run along and bother Diana." Makkachin snickered.

Since they were all just two-month old puppies, they agreed and ran towards the siberian forest cat, yipping and barking.

Aprichin narrowed her eyes at Makkachin. "You just want to talk to me alone."

"Of course I do." Makkachin smiled though his eyes were serious. "Are you really okay? Please tell me the truth."

The apricot-colored poodle knew that Makkachin did not want a fast and general answer. He really wanted to know what she was feeling. And so, she thought hard.

When she saw Klavdiya Vasiliev again after she ran away, she felt the panic take over her and the urge to obey to avoid the pain. But then, Makkachin was there and fought off the two men who wanted to take their pups. It gave Aprichin the fighting spirit, cliché as it sounds, to growl at her ex-owner, the one who hurt her all through her life.

And even with the Taser thing, yes, she felt the excruciating pain from the electric shock but it was over before she knew it. Schatz came back with help. The guards caught her and her two lackeys and they were taken away.

That was when she felt the huge relief. When they were out of the room, it was as if there was no one holding her back anymore. No more thinking that Klavdiya Vasiliev will find her and hurt her. No more threatening Twiddledee and Twiddledum for their puppies. It felt like...freedom.

"I feel so free, Makkachin." Aprichin muttered and smiled.

"I like that better than okay." Makkachin smiled back then licked her face again. "I love you, Aprichin."

"I love you, too, Makkachin." Aprichin licked his face. Then, they curled up and watched the performances of their owners.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All of the next performances were flawless. JJ did not get anxiety and managed to complete his performance with, of course, his signature 'JJ-style' hands. Yuuri's was spectacular as he managed to land all of his jumps, both triple and quad, perfectly. Also, his step sequence had no misstep. Then, in Viktor's case, it was also a beautiful performance that stuck the audience in awe.

In the end, the results were: Chris won bronze, Viktor won silver, and Yuuri won gold for the fifth time in a row. Yuuri was so shocked that he burst into tears when he received the medal. Viktor only pulled him close to him and kissed his gold medal, making the audience scream.

Chris took a microphone from one of the staff of the rink then said, "We thank you, all of our fans and the whole skating community, for supporting us through the years." Then, he gave it to Viktor.

"And we are sad to say that this will be our last Grand Prix Final." Viktor said somberly. The crowd reacted in sadness and there were shouts of 'No!' everywhere.

"But we still have the European Championship and the Worlds!" Yuuri tried to make it more lighthearted, but with his tears, it was not that helpful. "We are so happy to be here, to be able to compete with all of these wonderful skaters--" He swept his hand towards the Kiss & Cry booth where their friends were. "--and to show all of you our skating! Thank you, thank you so much! _Daisuki_!" He bowed, his Japanese culture kicking in to hide his embarrassment and the tears.

There were some fans crying (Minako was one of them, holding on to a flower crown and the flag of Switzerland), some who were shouting their love in different languages ("I love you!" " _Daisuki_!" " _Ya tebya lyublyu_!" " _Ich ha di soo gärn_!" " _Saranghaeyo_!"), and some who were chanting their names and throwing more gifts towards them.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Viktor waved at them. "Now, we would like to give you our pair-skate exhibition skate for this year! Chris and his lover will also be giving a pair-skating performance, especially for you!"

The audience cheered at that. While it may sound like Yuuri, Viktor, and Chris wanted to do a pair-skate only for the fans, they also wanted to do this as a legacy and as a tribute to everyone (even themselves) on how they came to be as the skaters now.

"Huh, I'm surprised that he knows how to skate." Yurio noted, pertaining to Chris' lover, as they started their pair skate.

"I think Chris wants to be a skating coach." Otabek told his boyfriend.

"Well, all is good but still..." Yurio sneered. "I can't believe they're stealing the spotlight again! I swear, when they retire, I'll be the next one who will get consecutive wins!"

"Not so fast, Yurio-chan!" JJ grinned. "I'm not retiring yet so you still have competition. I'm the one who will win consecutively!"

"Oh hell no!" Yurio growled and almost punched JJ's face when Otabek held him back. He just continued hissing out curses like a cat.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that Yuuri wanted to retire now." Phichit pouted. "But he should've told me. I wouldn't have gossiped it."

"Oh really?" Seung-gil raised an eyebrow. "You're sure about that?"

"Hmmm, not really."

"Aww, it's a good thing that I managed to come here." Mila said to Sara with a smile. "I was always so busy with my competitions that I have no time to be an audience to the guys."

"True." Sara wrapped an arm around her waist and they giggled happily.

Mickey just huffed at the side. Guang Hong patted his shoulder while Leo laughed beside them. Georgi and his wife were at the audience, at the special section for pregnant women, so they were not able to be at the Kiss & Cry but they cheered for their friends.

It was a good way to end the Grand Prix Final for that skating season.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Japanese lyrics  
> [Normal Text]: English translation  
> Music source: search in Youtube "Omoi ga sora wo toki wo riku wo umi wo koete" (it'll be better if you listen to it)

**CHAPTER 30**

It was the last day of the World Figure Skating Championship, the month of March.

The last notes of the song were coming.

Yuuri did not want it to end.

He and Viktor were currently skating their very last pair skate for the whole world to see; their very last exhibition skate; their very last Worlds and other skating competitions. It was the end for their skating careers.

 _'I'm going to miss this.'_ Yuuri thought with a small smile as he spun around Viktor. _'The thrill of the competition, the adrenaline during performances, the cheers of the crowd afterwards...I'm going to miss them all.'_

However, Yuuri knew that it was time to stop. They were getting too old (Yurio would probably laugh at that) and it was tiring for them (especially for Viktor who was already having aches in his knees). Also, he wanted other younger skaters to show their potential and they could not do that with them around, could they?

And with one last spin, they stopped, their hands on each other's cheeks, showing the gold rings they have been wearing for five years. The audience gave them a standing ovation, crying out 'Good luck!' and 'Thank you!' in various languages. There were also those who threw gifts at them.

Yuuri wanted to cry then and there.

"Are you okay, _lyubov moya_?" Viktor asked and caressed his cheek gently.

Yuuri tried to grin but only a choked sob came out. "Viktor, love, I'm gonna miss this so much."

"I know. I feel the same way." Viktor leaned to kiss his forehead, not minding the sweat.

"Excuse me, Katsuki-san, here is the microphone." One of the staff of the rink skated towards them and handed Yuuri a microphone.

"Thank you." Yuuri bowed a little before turning to Viktor. "You go first."

"With the speech? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Yuuri knew he was still shaking from the performance and from the thought that it would be all over in just a few minutes.

Viktor took a deep breath and then said, "To everyone who is in here, our loving fans, our fellow skaters, friends and family, and to everyone watching this, I want to say thank you for all your support throughout my career. Skating has always been a huge part of my life--from my childhood to my young adult days and even in my future--and to let go of it is such a big change." He smiled. "But without skating, I wouldn't have known my talents, my happiness..." He then looked at Yuuri. "...my life and love..." He winked, making Yuuri blush and the crowd scream. "...and everybody who has been with me through it all. Thank you! _Ya lyublyu tebya_!"

Yuuri gulped when the microphone was given to him. His emotions were already piling up, making him overwhelmed and he was shaking all over. The tense anticipation, the sad faces, the gripping thought it will all be over...

"Yuuri, it will never be over."

It was just a murmur but it struck his whole being. Wide-eyed, he stared at Viktor. "What?"

"This is just the beginning of a new chapter." Viktor clasped their hands. "We are still together, aren't we?"

"Of course." Yuuri smiled and his shaking stopped. He was filled with the confidence that he needed for what was coming. _'And it's all thanks to you, Viktor.'_ He raised the microphone and began to speak, "Thank you, everyone, for being here..." His throat got choked up and he knew tears were already pouring down his eyes. "...for not giving up on me on the days I had my anxiety consume me; for giving me love through tweets and gifts; for the support and everything!" He bowed. "Thank you very much! _Daisuki_ , _minna-san_!"

The claps and the cheers were thunderous throughout the rink. Yuuri smiled and wiped away his tears. He felt an arm on his shoulders and was pulled close. _'It's not over yet.'_ He thought with determination and placed a hand on his chest. _'Not until I do this.'_

"I have one more thing to say...and do." Yuuri took a deep breath when the audience went silent. He removed Viktor's arm on his shoulder then skated towards one of the staff, giving back the microphone and replacing it with a wireless headset which he put on his head. He turned back to Viktor and said, "Don't ever take your eyes off me, Viktor Nikiforov."

Music suddenly started throughout the rink, the drums and piano playing a sweet melody. Yuuri inwardly grinned at the confused face his lover made. _'You've always loved it when I surprised you.'_

When the instrumental opening was about to end, he crushed all his fears and worries, and began singing and skating his very first performance that he choregraphed himself,

 _Itsu itsu made mo... Oikakeru kara..._ [I will always, always... Chase after you...]

 _Kakuretemo..._ [It doesn't matter if you hide...]

 _Doko made mo..._ [No matter where you go...]

 _Ima sunao ni aishiteru to... Mitomete... Hayaku..._ [Admit it now... That you love me... Hurry...]

Yuuri did a quad toe loop at that, shocking everyone more. He continued singing,

 _Hanaretakunai..._ [I don't want to be apart...]

 _Wasuretakunai..._ [I don't want to forget...]

 _Watashi wa kawaranai..._ [I will not change...]

 _Nara sunao ni aishiteru to... Mitomete... Ima sugu..._ [So admit it honestly... That you love me... Right away...]

He did a meticulous step sequence, staring at Viktor with flushed cheeks as he sang the chorus,

 _Omoi ga sora wo toki wo riku wo umi wo koete..._ [My feelings overcome sky, time, and land...]

 _Hate made..._ [Until their ends...]

 _Yomi ni..._ [To hell...]

 _Ten ni..._ [To heaven...]

 _Nigetemo muda to... Mou kizuite..._ [It's useless even if you run... Figure it out, already...]

Yuuri cannot believe that he lasted this far without fainting in embarrassment. He would not have done this in the past. _'But Viktor believed in me. He trusted me to do my best and to not let my fear take over.'_ His heart pumped loudly and he placed an hand on his chest, not stopping his performance. _'I_ will _do this. For you, my love.'_ He did a quad salchow then sang,

 _Toko tokoshie ni... Soitogeru kara..._ [We will stay married... For eternity and eternity through...]

 _Sakendemo..._ [No matter if you scream...]

 _Nandodemo..._ [No matter how many times...]

 _Tada subete wo ukeireru to... Mitomete... Hayaku..._ [Just admit... That you'll accept everything... Hurry...]

Yuuri hoped that the English translation of the song showed in the screens. While he knew Viktor could grasp the Japanese language fairly well, if it was said (or sung in this case) too quickly, he would not understand it.

 _Toikakeru yori..._ [Rather than asking...]

 _Toozakaru yori..._ [Rather than distancing myself...]

 _Jibun wo tozasu yori..._ [Rather than shutting my heart away...]

 _Kono subete wo ukeireru to... Mitomete... Tadachi ni..._ [Just admit... That you'll accept everything of me... At once...]

Once again, he did a step sequence and slowly moved towards Viktor with a smile and sang,

 _Shiroi hanataba wo... Ryoute de motsu made..._ [Until the day... I'm holding the white bouquet in my hands...]

 _Ganbaru..._ [I'll do my best...]

 _Kanaeru..._ [I'll make it come true...]

 _Tsukamaeru... Akiramenai..._ [I'll grasp it... I won't give up...]

The instrumental played and Yuuri paused in front of Viktor with a sheepish smile. "Um, surprise?"

"Yuuri..." Viktor was almost speechless and his turqoise eyes were glistening with tears. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah." Yuuri could not hold back his tears. He could hear that the instrumental was about to end. He held Viktor's hand and told him, "I love you, Viktor, so much. You have been the greatest mentor, friend, and most of all, life and love. Will you marry me?" That almost killed the audience who shrieked in happiness. He did not wait for an answer yet. He let go and began singing and skating again,

 _Omoi ga sora wo toki wo riku wo umi wo koete..._ [My feelings overcome sky, time, and land...]

 _Hate made..._ [Until their ends...]

 _Yomi ni..._ [To hell...]

 _Ten ni..._ [To heaven...]

 _Nigetemo muda to... Mou kizuite..._ [It's useless even if you run... Figure it out, already...]

He was about to do another jump when all of a sudden, he was in familiar arms, being carried and twirled around. It was Viktor and he was singing the next part, to Yuuri and the crowd's surprise,

 _Wakatta... Aishiteru to..._ [I get it... I love you...]

 _Kokoro no koe... Kiita_ [I just heard... The voice of your heart...]

Yuuri smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Viktor, leaning his head on the other. They both sang the last lyrics together,

 _Wakatta... Unmei dakara..._ [I get it... After all, it's fate...]

 _Sunao ni itte..._ [Just honestly say it...]

 _Aishiteru to..._ [I love you...]

Yuuri and Viktor chuckled at each other and shared a kiss.

The whole rink was almost in chaos with the fans screaming 'Viktuuri!' and 'Love wins!' and just plain screaming out their joy. While it was sad that the two skaters were going to retire, they definitely left a legacy on having the loudest and happiest audience in a skating competition.

Not to mention, the number of tweets, articles, and photos almost ruining the whole internet with the sheer amount of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yuuri! Why didn't you tell me you were planning something this big?! I didn't get much photos!"

"Sorry, Phichit. I guess I just wanted it to stay secret with myself."

"Guys, my friend here is about to get married to _the_ Viktor Nikiforov! And it's for real now unlike five years ago with the 'good luck' rings!"

"Phichit!"

Viktor hid a smile at the sight of his lover-now, fiancee-pouting at that Thai man. He was still in a bit of a shock that Yuuri actually proposed in front of him and international TV just after their exhibition skate, with a routine that he never knew (and it was a beautiful one, Viktor had to admit) and a song that he also knew because he listened to it once when he was browsing Youtube.

Currently, they were in the banquet after the Worlds. While most of the guests there were sponsors and the members of the International Skating Union, other skaters who were not part of the Worlds were there. Their corresponding pets were also there in one corner of the huge room.

"You're about to be initiated in the Married Gay Skaters' Club, Viktor." Chris suddenly appeared beside Viktor with a grin and gave him a flute of champagne.

"Thank you for the invite, Chris." Viktor drank the champagne.

Chris smirked. "By the way, I never expected our cute little Yuuri Katsuki to be the one proposing. And here I thought you wear the pants in the relationship."

"More like neither of us wears pants." Viktor winked.

"You lucky dog!"

"I actually didn't expect it either. And here, I was going to be romantic and propose in a private setting, using the same song Yuuri used earlier."

"Well, plans don't always go into action." Chris drank the rest of his champagne. "Congratulations, Viktor, on your engagement and on your retirement."

"Congratulations on your retirement as well." Viktor smiled then they shared a brief hug.

"Hey, old man!" Yurio yelled out. "Control your fiancee, damn it!"

Viktor stared at the scene and laughed out loud. Apparently, someone gave his Yuuri a strong drink (or he had been drinking a lot of champagne just to calm his nerves after the surprise performance) which made the black-haired man drunk enough to go around challenging people in a dance-off...again.

"Well, I'm always ready for a pole-dancing battle." Chris was already in his sexy underwear. "Yuuri! I challenge you!"

"Oh my god." Viktor took out his phone and began recording everything happening. Yuuri pole-danced with Chris, danced with various skaters (even Yurio and Otabek, despite their initial complaint), and drank more champagne. He actually calmed down when he got to the corner where the animals were. Viktor could not help the blush and thought, _'He is too cute to be true!'_ , when Yuuri knelt down and was surrounded by the poodles.

When midnight struck, the guests began to go. Viktor stopped his recording and went to get his fiancee, who was asleep with the ten poodle puppies (who were already five months old and quite big) surrounding him. Good thing that the puppies were trained enough to be lead without their leashes and that Makkachin and Aprichin knew what to do.

Viktor decided to carry Yuuri, bridal style, on the way back to their hotel room. While he was walking, he felt Yuuri wake up and whisper to him,

"I love you, Viktor."

"I love you, too, Yuuri." Viktor kissed his fiancee's head. He was so glad that he met his life and love. His whole being never felt more complete than now.

Makkachin and Aprichin just shared a loving glance followed their owners, the puppies at their heels.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I FUCKING FINISHED A STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE! Thank you so much to the people who followed, put this in their favorites, gave kudos, reviewed, and commented! ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Then, I want to thank myself for being a very creative person to make this masterpiece and actually finish it (I am in awe!). I LOVE YOU, EVERYONE (EVEN MYSELF)!

**EPILOGUE**

Makkachin breathed in then out slowly. The smell of sea breeze tickled his nose as he watched the flow of waves from his position at the balcony of his owners' apartment. He knew that any minute now, either Aprichin or one of the pups or one of the humans will come and get him.

Today was the day of the first out of two weddings of Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor insisted that they have two weddings, one in St. Petersburg (a formal one for the fans and media that will happen today) and one in Hasetsu (a simple and personal one for friends and family). Yuuri relented on that because he agreed that even the public had a huge impact on their lives so it was okay to have a wedding with them as guests. However, both of them refused to take any cash from their fans just for their wedding. They wanted it to be at their own expenses.

Makkachin never really understood why humans should marry. It was the same thing as being lovers and mates, but with a title of 'husband' (in the case of his owners). Hell, having rings did not make a difference since Yuuri and Viktor had been wearing one since their first Grand Prix Final with each other.

_'Well, humans are complicated.'_ Makkachin wagged his tail. His thought was almost an understatement because he knew, inside the apartment, there was chaos and running around, preparing for the wedding. It was what made him go to the balcony in the first, to get away from the chaos and just have time for himself.

The months just flew by after Klavdiya Vasiliev and her cronies were arrested and locked up in jail for animal abuse. From the competitions, to the proposal, to the official retirement and last press conference, up to just living in their apartment in St. Petersburg. Makkachin was just glad that all the hype was over and they got to relax.

The brown poodle smiled as he remembered the biggest change in Aprichin. She was no longer anxious about receiving lashes and harsh words. She was now playful and energetic with everyone, and it made Makkachin so damn proud of her to finally overcoming her fears. And even if there was someone out there who wants to hurt her, they would have to go through him first.

Makkachin decided to howl loudly, as thanks for everything good that has been happening to his family. Yuuri and Viktor are finally getting married, the puppies are all grown-up poodles although they would still be his and Aprichin's little pups, and his Aprichin is happy, safe, and loved.

"So that's where you are."

Makkachin stopped his howling and turned around with a grin. "Aprichin!"

"Time to head over to the venue. Everyone's waiting." Aprichin bopped her nose with his.

"Yes, dear." Makkachin teased and licked the apricot-colored poodle's face. "Love you."

Aprichin rolled her eyes but her smile was gentle and full of love. "I love you too, Makkachin."

The wedding was formal but beautiful, or aesthetic as the hamsters said, capturing every moment with Phichit's phone. Yuuri and Viktor both wore matching white suits with only the color of their ties different. There were vows, the kiss, the screams of the fans, all in all, it was almost the same as skating competitions, only without the ice.

All in all, Makkachin was just so damn happy with everything as he licked the vanilla frosting off Viktor's face. _'Life is good.'_ He thought with a smile. _'And it's not gonna end just yet.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprichin's ears perked up at the sound of chirping birds. Opening her eyes, she sat up from her curled-up position beside Makkachin and looked at the open _shoji_ door. The sun was rising; it was already morning in Hasetsu.

Time flew by so fast that Aprichin had to blink. _'I still can't believe that I'm here...and this is happening.'_ She now has a family of her own that love her, owners that care for her, and friends that support her in any way they can. It was a dream come true, a happy ending for her.

Those thoughts filled her mind and body with happiness and warmth. _'I finally got to live the life I want. And I hope it will not end just yet.'_

Sensing a presence beside her, she turned her head and to her surprise, it was Yuuri.

"You probably heard the birds as well and came to watch the sunrise." Yuuri smiled at her. "Vicchan was like that when he was alive. He would go here, just watching, on special occasions."

Aprichin let out a short woof at that. _'Is that so?'_ She then licked Yuuri's hand. _'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

Yuuri giggled and rubbed her ears. "I'm glad Makkachin saved you and you became a part of the family. I think you're the one that completed us."

Those words meant a lot to Aprichin. To know that she also made her owners happy, it made her feel elated. She pounced on Yuuri and licked Yuuri's face all over, her tail wagging in delight. _'Thank you and I love you!'_

Yuuri laughed but did not mind the slobber. Their ruckus woke up Viktor and Makkachin who watched side-by-side with the puppies pawing at them for breakfast.

Once they finished playing, Yuuri greeted Viktor and off they go to the kitchen where they would prepare breakfast. Today was the second wedding, the personal one with only friends and family. Aprichin noted that the ambience was more relaxed than the first wedding's. Probably because they were not going to be in front of strangers.

After breakfast, Yuuri and Viktor began preparing the poodles for their roles. Makkachin and Aprichin were both ring bearers while their ten puppies were flower boys and girls or just flower pups. Aprichin chuckled when all the puppies pouted at the command that they should not run when they have the baskets of petals on their bodies.

Next, Yuuri and Viktor began their own preparations. Viktor had requested that they both wear a _kimono_ for the wedding. Although Yuuri had laughed and corrected that the proper term is _hakama_ , he had nodded with a smile.

When everyone--the skaters, the Katsuki family, even the other animals--was ready, they travelled to a small temple where the wedding will take place. Once there, they were greeted by a kind old man who did not mind that he would be handling a wedding between two men.

Once settled, the old man began with words of wisdom in Japanese. Aprichin did not understand much but she did not mind. From the blushing face of Yuuri's and the heart-shaped smile on Viktor's, she deduced that it was heart-warming and embarrassing at the same time.

The old man finally stopped speaking. It was their cue. The not-so-little puppies were the first to walk, shaking off their bodies so that the cherry blossom petals fell from the baskets. They did not follow a single direction and walked around the temple, making the audience laugh. Aprichin shook her head while Makkachin guffawed beside her.

Then, it was their turn. Aprichin smiled at Makkachin, who smiled back at her. They began walking, each carrying a small pillow on their mouths with the rings on it. They stopped at their owners' feet, Makkachin at Viktor's and Aprichin at Yuuri's. Yuuri and Viktor took their rings and faced each other. Aprichin then let the pillow out of her mouth; Makkachin did the same.

"Viktor, I'm just so happy that we're here, together. And now, it will be forever." Yuuri began saying, tears forming in his eyes. "We may have our differences but I know that those differences are part of who we are. And we're past that. All the troubles, all the laughter, all the pain, all the love...they made us who we are now and I don't mind having all of those with me for the rest of my life. Viktor Nikiforov, I love you so much." He slid the ring on Viktor's finger, just above the gold ring.

"Yuuri, you have always been the _katsudon_ that swept me off my feet." Viktor smiled when Yuuri flushed at the laughter from their friends and family. "And I'm glad I met you, my life and love. You complete me, as well as our poodles." Aprichin and the other poodles barked in agreement. "Yes, all that we've been through...that was just the beginning. Our life and love will not end yet. I love you, Katsuki Yuuri, and we have an entire life to be together." He slid the ring on Yuuri's finger, also just above the gold ring.

At the old man's nod, they both shared a sweet kiss. Everyone cheered at that. Aprichin, Makkachin, and the puppies all jumped at their two owners, barking and slobbering them all over. They were now a whole family and their journey was just beginning.

The beginning also got a whole new definition when at the reception, when everyone was just drinking sake and sitting by the cherry blossom trees, Yuuri felt something firm and bloated on Aprichin that he did not notice when he was pounced earlier.

"Makkachin, what have you done?! Viktor, come feel this!"

"Yuuri! We're gonna have more grandbabies!"

"Viktor! And Makkachin, seriously?!"

Makkachin just smiled innocently. Aprichin rolled her eyes at that but demanded more petting on her belly by nosing Yuuri's hand. _'Yeah, I got pregnant again from my last heat. But at least, I have my family with me and no ex-owners threatening me.'_

"Holy shit, Diana, why is your stomach big?!"

"Looks like she's also pregnant, _misiq_."

"No shit, Beka!"

Aprichin barked happily at that. "Diana, Schatz, congratulations!"

Schatz smiled proudly while Diana grumbled out, "Ugh, don't even remind me." But there was a certain softness in her eyes.

"Schatz, my bae, you're finally having kids! Or kits, I should say."

"Chris, love, stop."

" _Lyubov moya_ , we're gonna have more grandbabies! Or should it be great-grandbabies since Yurio is our child and his child is Diana?"

"Viktor!"

Everyone else just smiled at the antics. It was a lovely day for beginnings and continuations.

**THE END**

Bonus Scene:

In a jail cell in Russia...

"Hey, Boss, don't you think that everything that has happened seems familiar?"

"Like, from a movie?"

"Yeah, but I think the breed was not poodle."

"Oh! _101 Dalmatians_?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Tweedledee and Tweedledum! Or I'll be skinning alive!"

**THE END (for real)**


End file.
